


Kinktober 2020

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Desk Sex, Desperation, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but like soft, thigh riding, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: It's a smut fest
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Nara Shikaku, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 103
Kudos: 511





	1. Prologue

This October I'm celebrating Kinktober by writing a smutty one-shot every day. Below is the list of prompts I'm going to choose from. I probably will have lots that will overlap.

Keep in mind that the tags will CONSTANTLY CHANGE to reflect what each new chapter brings.

READ THE TAGS **before** reading each new chapter. There will be additions constantly so please be watchful. 

I'll try to post warnings/pairings/kinks so people can pick and choose to read what they like and avoid what they don't.

**Kink shaming will not be tolerated in the comments.**

We're grown ass adults and we're gonna get into some kinky territory, so please adjust your own viewing experience and don't read if it's a kink you aren't into, even if it's a pairing you might like.

Warnings aside please leave comments if you enjoyed this work, they really motivate authors to write more.

Happy Kinktober~

.

Prompts:

Day 1 - Pegging/Mutual Masturbation  
Day 2 - Daddy Kink/Dirty Talk  
Day 3 - Dom&Sub/Mind Control  
Day 4 - Somnophilia/Face Sitting  
Day 5 - Corruption/Thigh Riding  
Day 6 - Period Sex/Edging  
Day 7 - Humiliation/Spanking

~

Day 8 - Wetting&Desperation/Creampie  
Day 9 - Gaping/Exhibitionism  
Day 10 - Overstimulation/Cock Warming  
Day 11 - Hypnotism/Aftercare  
Day 12 - Dubcon/Spit Kink  
Day 13 - Breeding/Squirting  
Day 14 - Blood Play/Sensory Deprivation

~

Day 15 - Hierophilia/Impact Play  
Day 16 - Bondage/Face Fucking  
Day 17 - Gun Play/Bukakke  
Day 18 - Anal Play/Coercion  
Day 19 - Sex Toys/Begging  
Day 20 - Gagging/Breath Play  
Day 21 - Knife Play/Orgasm Denial

~

Day 22 - Voyerism/Wax Play  
Day 23 - Sadism&Masochism/ABO  
Day 24 - Threesome/Oral  
Day 25 - Double Penetration/Pregnancy Kink  
Day 26 - Temperature Play/Size Kink  
Day 27 - Cuckolding/Yandere  
Day 28 - Praise Kink/Strip Tease

~

Day 29 - Noncon/Finger Fucking  
Day 30 - Nipple Play/Servitude  
Day 31 - Wildcard!


	2. Day 1 - Mutual Masturbation, Kaka/Obi/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a Stressful Day and her boys help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with an OT3~ 
> 
> Prepare your bodies for tons of Team Minato content. Like. All of it. Possibly **_definitely_** including Minato in later chapters. 
> 
> **Kink:** Mutual Masturbation  
>  **Tags:** Threesome - M/M/F, Oral Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Finger Fucking... I think that's it actually. Off we go~

Rin comes home, exhausted utterly. The day was _miserable_. First her breakfast came cold from the drive thru. Then the coffee machine at work broke. Little annoyances built up through out the day until it became unbearable. The last straw was being tailgated all the way home. The thought that she couldn’t even escape being rushed to go home for some relaxation was frustrating enough, but to have someone laying on their horn at a red-turned-green light before half a second had passed?

She very vindictively spent the next five miles going _under_ the speed limit.

Grumbling as she finally parked at her apartment, Rin let out a long dissatisfied groan as her oil light switched on in her car.

“Please,” she pleaded with the universe at large, parking her car and sending up a fervent prayer to whoever or whatever was listening, “Please, it’s the weekend. When I get out of the car nothing else bad can happen to me. Let me leave the bad behind.”

She waited, hoping for a sign. Something.

The Universe responded by sending a bird over head.

Rin felt her eye twitch as white splattered on the hood of her car.

+

Obito _heard_ rather than saw her coming, an ominous thundercloud across her face as she stomped through the front door. He jumped to be out of her way as she flung her car keys at the wall, shedding layers of clothing which, normally, was a spectacular and joyous occasion, yet there was obvious vehemence to Rin’s stripping, clothing articles flying left and right.

A shoe sailed past Kakashi’s face, causing him to look up from his book, right in time to stare boggle-eyed as their female roommate stormed past them in all her glory. She seemed to shine with a righteous kind of fury, beautiful and terrible at once, as she strode through their shared apartment.

Obito leapt to his feet to draw the blinds shut as Rin rolled through, a naked goddess of unnamed wrath.

They both stared a bit as she ended up at the bathroom and _slammed_ the door behind her, hard enough to drop a photo from the wall.

Kakashi stared, baffled, at Obito, who reflected his bewilderment.

“What the hell was that about?”

“Hell if I know,” Obito muttered under his breath, “but I’m gonna find out.”

+

He approached the bathroom door cautiously, mindful of the murderous mood Rin seemed to be in, and knocked gently to announce himself.

“Hey. It’s me. Mind if I come in?”

A muffled shout allowed him and carefully Obito entered her domain.

He was grateful at once for the clear glass shower door, eyes delighting at the familiar curves of Rin’s body. Their girlfriend looked gorgeous in any clothing but she also looked stunningly confident covered in nothing but suds, rivulets of water running down her shapely sides. The curve of her breast glistened in the light of the bathroom and Obito felt a familiar ache in his jaw, licking his lips automatically. He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

“You seem kinda upset.”

Rin laughed from the shower, a sharp shout echoing her frustrations.

“Yeah? I’m kinda upset!”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Obito watched in fascination as Rin’s hands scrubbed almost violently through her shoulder-length brown hair, unable to blink as the motion caused her soapy breasts to jiggle. She was upset and Obito asking about it just seemed to push unnecessarily on her mood. She didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to forget the whole day ever happened!

“No.”

“Then, can I help you forget about it?”

Blinking brown eyes open, Rin realized her boyfriend had begun to shed layers of his own. Realization wrote itself across her face as he shed his boxers and shorts in one quick shove to reveal his half hard erection, and she couldn’t stop a laugh.

“You wanna get in here and make me forget about it?”

“Please,” Obito asked, nicely, cracking a smile for his sudsy beauty. “Pretty please?”

“Fine. But hurry up, I don’t want to use up too much water!”

Laughing, her boyfriend joined her and promptly slid their bodies together. Rin squeaked at the sudden contact. The sensation of Obito wrapping his arms around her, grinding their torsos together, chests pressed tight and soap making everything slippery, was enough to make her jump a bit.

Something very warm and very thick prodded her thigh insistently, and she couldn’t stop another laugh.

“What? We’re happy to see you!”

“ _We_ ,” Rin snorted through a smile, one hand sliding down the slope of Obito’s bare body to find his quickly hardening erection, greeting it with a ginger touch of her own. “We as in you and Kakashi, or you and your dick, Obito?”

It was Rin’s turn to gasp as an answering hand slid down through the suds on her sides to slip up under her butt, gliding easily over her bottom to find her slit, already warm and welcoming. Obito pressed a kiss to Rin’s cheek as she groaned and forgot her question in favor of stroking Obito’s cock with her hand. He returned the favor as she worked him over, sliding up inside her with a practiced teasing stroke.

“Yes, to your question. Me and my dick and Kakashi and his dick are all very happy you’re home,” Obito murmured, shivering with pleasure as Rin’s touch became firmer the way he liked. “Ah. _Nnn_ , just like that.”

“You, too,” Rin mumbled, lips pressing over Obito’s wet skin again and again under the spray of the shower. “Touch me just like that.”

Rin felt her boyfriend’s touch melting any stress from her. His fingers stroked in teasingly, slow at first until she found an angle she preferred. Her happy gasp let him know just when he’d found the perfect position. She felt her hips rock as he stroked inside, a rolling motion that looked heavenly under the spray of the shower.

“You look so good,” Obito nearly whined. He gripped her hips with his other hand, dragging their bodies together. Rin’s grip on his erection slipped, suds coming up between them as he ground against her soapy body. The way they slid together was delicious. Twin groans of pleasure echoed in the tiny room.

The brunette let Obito rock them together needfully before taking Obito’s face in both hands. He grinned for her attention, falling into her kiss with a sweet sound. Rin gobbled it up, her eyes falling shut to revel in the sensations as they touched each other in the shower.

She felt her back hit the shower wall and surrendered to Obito’s touches, his hand sliding up and down the soapy side of her body, spreading suds thick all over her skin, his other hand steadily sliding up again and again inside her cunt, dripping from more than just the shower. His tongue swept up the side of her neck and she gasped, reaching down to return the favor.

Her reward comes in the form of a long groan as Obito shuddered for her, leaning heavily against her body, crushing the both of them against the wall. Rin grinned gamely and stroked him quick and light to hear his breath catch in his throat. She can’t stop her laughter as Obito outright wailed, fingers stuttering to a stop inside her as he loses his focus.

“Fuck, Rin, please, that feels so good?”

“Just like this?”

“Just like that,” Obito pants, rocking into her touch helplessly, cheeks a pleasant pink. “Please?”

“Gonna cum for me?”

“Nnn,” she heard and the fingers inside of her slid out slowly, only to slot back in with a sudden thrust. Obito fell against her with a desperate sort of sound, seeking her skin with his lips and tongue, and she’s weak for the way he rasps in his throat, “Rin, please, don’t stop. I’m close.”

“Me, too. C’mon. Just like this?”

She loved the way his face looks, flushed and turned against her body, pressed to her like he has to be close. The way his hips are moving, the messy pattern he followed as he fucked her fisted hand with a lewd squelching sound stroked that roaring fire inside her. Her thighs trembled with the effort to hold herself up. That doubled with Obito’s relentless finger-fucking is going to bring one of them down to their knees.

Obito cums first, spilling messily all over Rin’s hand and her stomach and thighs but the spray of the shower washed it away. Then once he’s shaken through the last tremors he kissed her soundly against the shower wall, refocused and devoted to making her lose her cool. There’s no resistance from Rin, who shrieked in delight as Obito’s free hand dove down to slide over her aching clit, _finally_ relieving the pressure and stress and annoyances from the day with a wild rush.

Her boyfriend whimpered for the sight of her orgasm.

“God, you look so good like that… _Rin_ …”

She couldn’t reply even if she wanted to. Her entire body thrummed with a lovely warmth, waves of pleasure sweeping through her body. Obito easily took her weight when she relaxed. His hand kept her upright long enough to turn the shower off before dragging a towel down from its spot over the top of the glass shower doors. Then he patted them both dry and guided Rin on her wobbly legs towards the bed.

Kakashi perked up at the sight of them.

“It looks like someone is feeling better.”

Rin felt her mouth water at the greeting: Kakashi like them had shed his layers and was spread out like dessert on their bed.

“I’d feel better if I got to watch Obito make you cum,” she announced.

Obito beside her laughed and sprang up onto the bed. Kakashi put up a fight for fun, wrestling but eventually letting the other man pin him and get between his legs. Rin settled herself onto the bed with a cozy look as Kakashi grinned and leaned back under Obito’s touch, the first groan escaping through clenched teeth.

She tutted, dropping the towel with a smirk to see Kakashi’s eyes dart straight down over her naked form, still slightly damp from the shower.

“Rin had a stressful day, y’know,” Obito mentioned off-hand as their girlfriend crawled into bed with them, his lips curling into a deviant smirk. “I think she deserves a nice welcome home from you.”

The silver-haired man licked his lips as gorgeous strong thighs boxed his head in.

“Welcome home, darling,” Kakashi purred, reaching up to grip those beautiful legs and pull Rin closer, “You look tired—have a seat.”

The brunette sank down gratefully, knowing full well Kakashi could easily take her weight and then some, reveling in the heat as an open mouth met her dripping folds. The groan from beneath her was a delight. The vibrations felt _marvelous_ , right up against her, warm and wet. She felt no hesitation grinding down against Kakashi’s very willing mouth, already moving gently against her.

Meanwhile she got to watch as Obito worked Kakashi over with his hands, teasing his sensitive inner thighs as he watched his boyfriend eat their girlfriend with aplomb. Of the three of them Kakashi was the one with the most pronounced oral fixation: both Rin and Obito would give and receive it with pleasure, but they couldn’t hold a candle to Kakashi’s zeal for the act. The reverence with which he treated her cunt made Rin feel like royalty.

That treatment felt heavenly now. She groaned freely to feel those perfect pink lips parting for her, a talented tongue sweeping out to taste and then to slide inside her, stroking teasingly and then seeking to satisfy. Rin’s body shuddered for Kakashi’s attentions. She could feel her own hips gyrating, grinding down as she felt arousal zing up and down her spine.

Obito watched the two of them move together with a low sound, almost pained at how much he liked it.

“Fuck, you two are gorgeous like this,” he groaned, still fisting Kakashi’s cock with one hand though his eyes were glued to the sinful sight before him, “How is it?”

“I’m melting,” Rin reported breathlessly, barely able to get the words out as Kakashi’s tongue twisted inside, turning over and curling impossibly, stroking in even further and scrambling her brain. “Oh god! Kakashi?”

“He can take it,” Obito hissed, rewarding Kakashi by leaning down to turn his hand job into a blow job, making Kakashi jump at the sudden wetness.

“Rin I’m good,” Kakashi panted as Rin backed up just for a moment to check on him, face scarlet and pupils blown wide. “Breathing is overrated. Get back here.”

She didn’t object, letting his firm hands drag her back against the planes of his face, shaking with a cry as he delved back in with an insistent tongue. The heat was burning her up inside.

“I can’t take much more.”

“Drown him,” Obito growled, before swallowing Kakashi whole, causing his whole body to jolt.

Rin gave a throaty sound and let her boyfriends spoil her, let Kakashi fuck her with his tongue until her pussy throbbed for more, until her thighs were soaked and Kakashi’s cheeks were drenched, watching all the while as Obito went for broke trying to take Kakashi’s cock down to the base.

She came with a shout, sudden and explosive. Kakashi made a gargled sound beneath her, body jerking, thighs clenching, fingers biting into the meat of her thigh as Obito sucked him down greedily, sloppy sounds of his blowjob accompanying her orgasm. Rin pried her eyes open in time to watch Obito pull up and off Kakashi’s cock, stroking him almost roughly before leaning in. She rolled off Kakashi’s face to let him watch, to let him see as Obito grinned cheekily and watched Kakashi come for his touch, right on his face.

Kakashi cussing, shuddery and shaky and getting their boyfriend all messy, was the perfect end to a terrible day.

+

After, when Obito washed his face and gathered up his partners on the couch because there was a delightful damp patch on the bed where Rin had lost control astride Kakashi’s talented mouth and tongue, she found herself wedged perfectly between two bickering boyfriends, each trying to wrest control of the remote from the other as they decided what to watch. Rin let the familiar noise welcome her, and the embrace of the couch, and the smell of her boyfriends as they pressed in close, squishing her right where she belonged: between them.


	3. Day 2 - Dirty Talk, Minato/Kushina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to go for dirty talk but it ended up more like phone sex 😭 I hope you enjoy regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Dirty Talk  
>  **Tags:** M/F, Phone Sex, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Toys
> 
> enjoy!

Minato picked up his mobile with one hand, coffee balanced in the other.

“Hello?”

_“Mina, I **need** you.”_

The blonde nearly dropped his drink.

He knew, theoretically, that no one else could hear the breathy admission: it still made his cheeks warm to think of getting caught with a needy wife on the phone. Quickly he made a detour from the office hallway into a spare room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was alone he put his coffee down safely and returned his full attentions to the mobile.

“I’m sorry, Kushina. You still there?”

_“I’m all alone in this big bed, you know? It’s lonely.”_

“I’m here for you,” Minato purred, fighting the urge to bite his lip. “Tell me what you need.”

_“ **You** tell **me** what to do.”_

_Oh_.

Ok.

He sent up a silent prayer in thanks that his morning client had cancelled and ensured the door was locked. Then he grinned into the receiver and licks his lips.

“We’ll have to give and take. So it’s fair. I’ll tell you what I want you to do, darling, but first tell me what you’re wearing.”

_“I’m still in my pajamas.”_

That wouldn’t do.

“I want you to take it off like I’m right there watching,” Minato said, voice going rough as he imagined it for himself, “Slowly, so I can see the way your pretty nipples perk up. I want to watch you strip nice and easy. Make a show of yourself for me, hmmm?”

 _“I am_ ,” Kushina’s voice assured him. “ _I’m taking it off for you, Mina._ ”

He felt a wave of arousal ripple through him to imagine it, Kushina shedding her sleep wear to reveal all that milky smooth skin beneath. The familiar image of her body sprang up vividly in his mind. He closed his eyes to better imagine it and nearly whimpered into the receiver. He was a very lucky man.

“Are you wearing any underwear?”

_“Remember that black panty with lace up the sides?”_

Minato fought back a moan; he definitely remembered that purchase, distinctly recalling the delightful way Kushina’s hips looked with the delicate lace hugging her skin.

“I do. Are you wearing those for me?”

“ _For you,_ ” Kushina agreed over the phone. “ _Now what?_ ”

The picture of his wife waiting for him on the bed, naked except for the black lacy panties, was almost too much.

“Touch yourself,” Minato growled, low in his chest, fighting the urge to cup himself as his half-hard erection swelled behind the confines of his work slacks, “Your breasts, your thighs, your ass… I want to hear how much you like it—make some noise for me, darling.”

Kushina’s voice carried well over the mobile, Minato crammed the phone against his face to better listen, a beautiful picture forming in his mind as she moaned. He could just imagine the red head touching herself reverently, fingertips and flat palms gliding over all that beautiful skin, sliding up over peaking pink nipples and circling them with a flick of her thumb. Her soft gasps and muted cries of pleasure only incited him further. He double checked the door was locked before licking his lips once again and giving in, palming himself through his pants to the sound of her.

“You’re going to kill me,” he murmured, face hot, with arousal roiling inside. “Kushina. Are you still wearing those panties?”

“ _I’m touching myself through them_ ,” Kushina answered. “ _Do you want me to take them off?_ ”

“Just slide them to one side,” Minato managed to say. His face was a symphony of reds, magenta and crimson painted across both cheeks as he imagined her doing it. “Knees apart. Show me, let me see. Touch yourself. Tell me how hot you are for me, how wet you are.”

“ _I’m dripping_ ,” his wife’s voice echoed over the line, right up against his red cheek, and Minato heard himself groan in response. “ _Mina, I’m so wet for you, I want you, I really, really want you_ —“

A bolt of heat went straight to his guts. Usually Kushina liked him to tease her, to warm her up with his fingers before but today she seemed already turned on, hot and wanting for him, and how could he refuse her sweet begging?

“Me, too,” Minato said over the click of his belt buckle and the zip of his pants, “I’m so hard. I’m ready for you, if you want it. Turn over on your front.”

 _“Hands and knees_?”

“No. With your face in the mattress, I know you like it,” Minato growled, freeing his erection to touch himself. “I know you want me to lean you over and give it to you, just like this, as you are, you’re so pretty with your ass in the air for me.”

“ _You sound all hot and bothered,_ ” Kushina whined, “ _It’s really hot_.”

“You do this to me. No one else. Just you.”

“ _Minato_ ,” his wife panted, sounding devastatingly desperate for him, “ _Please? I don’t want to wait._ ”

“Tell me what you want.”

“ _I want your dick inside me. Ah! Please? I really want it._ ”

“I can tell, I’m gonna give it to you. Do you have your blue toy nearby?”

“ _Already got it_ ,” came the plucky reply, and Minato laughed over the line, even as he fisted his cock.

“That’s my girl, always thinking ahead. But I can still hear your voice clearly. Turn your face the way you like it, straight into the mattress, and push your hips up so I can fuck you properly.”

“ _Mmmmph, mmm._ ”

“That’s better,” Minato purred darkly, rolling his own hips into his grip, slick now with how his cock was weeping. “Pull your panties down, nice and slow. I want to see how wet your cunt is.”

“ _Don’t call it that, I don’t like it._ ”

“Sorry. Can I say pussy?”

“ _Better_ ,” Kushina huffed, voice muffled by the sheets. “ _Say it again_.”

The blonde repeated himself for his wanting wife, “I want you to pull down those black panties so I can see your pussy, how pretty it looks when you’re wet for me. You know I like it best when you’re making those noises for me, and I want to give you what you need. What do you need, Kushina?”

“ _Just you_ ,” his wife murmured, “ _Can I use the toy now?_ ”

“Count of three,” Minato said, “So I can take another moment to just look at you. Gods, you’re _gorgeous_.”

“ _You’re not even here!_ ”

“I know _just_ what you look like. I can picture you in my mind, on your knees with your ass in the air for me, that pretty pink pussy just glistening, you’re so wet, it’s. It’s really good for me, Kushina.”

“ _Now_?”

“Now,” Minato agreed, touching himself to the tune of his wife’s long satisfied sound as the toy breeched her, sliding inside her with a slick sound that went straight to his cock.

“That’s it. Just like that. You’re doing perfect, Kushina. Can you put the phone between your knees, under you?”

“ _What_?”

“I want to hear you fuck yourself.”

“ _I’ll get the phone all messy_.”

Minato felt a full-body shudder pass through him and he grit his teeth to the thought.

“Please do,” he insisted, fisting himself tighter, “I want you to. I want you to make a mess of yourself on that toy, to fuck yourself silly until you’re hot and helpless for it, Kushina.”

“ _Minato_ ,” his wife whimpered. “ _Mina, it feels really really good._ ”

“I know. I wish I was there to do it for you, love.”

It was getting harder and harder to talk. Warmth flooded him from head to toe at the thought of his wife taking her favorite toy, spread out on their bed, a stunning delight, shapely hips rocking back again and again to meet the pace she’d set with her own hands. He wished he were there, fucking up into his hand with increasing fervor, hips thrusting, imagining Kushina meeting him in the middle, that sweet slick heat taking him in.

The sounds from the mobile were driving him mad with desire for her. His beautiful wife. His best friend, with violet eyes and hair like wildfire, those smooth supple breasts and the dip of her lower back, how her thighs looked when he spread her open for his cock. Minato groaned long and low in his throat, losing himself to passion, to the thought of her, his wife, his beloved, his one and only.

“ _Ah_!”

Her sweet sounds of pleasure echoed over the line and pushed Minato over the edge. He came in his hand, head rolling back against the wall with a thud, shuddering to the sound of Kushina’s sweet cries of delight.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered into the receiver, shoulders shaking a bit from the effort of keeping the mobile crammed against his ear. “Kushina? Are you still there?”

“ _…ah… ah! Oh, almost, almost, I’m_ …”

“Come for me, beautiful, I want you too. Imagine it’s me, filling you up, fucking you just the way you like it. Let go.”

“ _I’m going to,_ ” Kushina whined, high and needy in her throat, “ _I’m… ah_!”

The sound of her coming over the mobile sent shivers down his spine.

Minato sighed deeply, feeling immensely satisfied, and looked around for a box of tissue. He cleaned and tucked himself away, looping his belt buckle to the sound of Kushina’s afterglow. She sounded rather like a puddle.

“Had a good time, dear?”

“ _So good_ ,” came the pleased reply, and Minato felt his chest swell with pride.

“Was it good for you?”

“ _It’ll do until you get home. You’re off at six, right_?”

“Want me to call you at six-oh-five?”

Kushina’s cackling laughter echoed over the mobile and Minato felt himself smile. He was a lucky man indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tempted to do this with Rin and Kakashi but decided last minute to go with the OG perfect couple from Naruto canon. Minato and Kushina are just so vanilla together it rots my teeth ✨😭💕 I love them a lot, yo. Def. pairing Minato with others later in the series though.


	4. Day 3 - Dom/Sub, Sakura/Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never written dom/sub before and it shows 😅 I hope you enjoy regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Dom/Sub  
>  **Tags:** F/F, Roughhousing, Ball Gag, Hand Cuffs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering

The thing about using their family techniques was, after a while, Ino got so used to being in other people’s minds. Every once in a while having all that control was just too much. In the ninja world who do you turn to when the weight grows too heavy?

Your girlfriend.

“So, you want me to try it out on you?”

“I can’t teach you to use the Jutsu but…” Sakura’s teal eyes widened to see Ino bringing up a pair of hand cuffs. “…there’s _other_ ways you can take control.”

Some negotiation took place as they set the scene together. Ino wanted Sakura to _make_ her cum. Nothing she hadn’t done before. What was new was the hand cuffs, keys on the table beside them. Sakura tested the strength of the cuffs, still a little uncertain but determined to help take the stress from Ino’s mind. She could do this.

More, Ino _wanted_ her to, trusted _her_ and no one else with this. It was a _gift_.

So was the sight of her blonde girlfriend obediently sitting up on the bed, completely naked and awaiting her first command.

Sakura swallowed and tried to recall the conversation they’d just had about rules and expectations. Ino was fine getting roughed up a little bit but not with having her hair pulled. She didn’t want a toy, just Sakura, her fingers, her tongue, whatever she would give, Ino wanted to _take it_. The colors were red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go, simple enough, with a tapping out system in place to mimic the color system, in case Ino’s mouth was busy.

Ino wanted Sakura to take control. Fine. Sakura gripped her thighs and took a deep breath, trying to settle into herself.

“Okay. I want you to start by teasing your nipples."

“Not like that,” Ino complained, crossing her arms over her chest, “You sound like a lecturer, not a dominatrix—“

Sakura backhanded her with a resounding _crack_.

“Did I _say_ you could talk back?”

When the blonde looked back there was a smirk at the corner of her lips, lipstick smudged across her blushing cheek that grew rosy red from the sudden strike.

“No.” Sakura rose a hand and Ino quickly corrected herself, “No, _ma’am_.”

Sakura’s pink lips split into a matching smirk.

“That’s more like it. Now. Show me what a good listener you are— _touch yourself_.”

“Here?” Ino asked, bringing her hands up to cup her bare breasts. Sakura nodded wordlessly, feeling a familiar heat swelling between her legs to watch her girlfriend fondle herself. Her confidence blossomed as Ino followed her orders, teasing her nipples between nimble fingers until their pebbling peaks were a pretty pink.

“Very good.”

“Do I get a reward? Ma’am?”

“You’ll get what’s coming to you,” Sakura promised, one foot tapping the floor. “I don’t like how mouthy you are. Let’s fix that.”

Ino’s eyes widened at the strip of leather Sakura brought out. She fell back against the bed with a single shove, landing flat on her back. The blonde accepted the ball gag with her teeth, then let it slide into the hollow of her mouth, testing it with her tongue and lips.

Sakura pulled the strap around her head with a bit of a yank. Ino jumped and tapped Sakura’s thigh twice. The pink-haired girl slowed down right away, concerned.

“Sorry. Too tight?”

Ino nodded. She relaxed as Sakura adjusted the grip with a second apology, kissing her cheek as she withdrew, the ball gag snugly in place.

“There we go. Better?” Ino nodded, unable to speak around the plastic. “What’s your color?”

Ino tapped Sakura’s thigh once for green.

“I’m going to keep going, then. Grab a hold of the headboard and don’t let go.”

Long pale arms reached up and Ino linked her fingers up over the wood, extending her arms fully, which pulled her breasts up. They bounced gently as she adjusted and Sakura couldn’t help reaching out. Ino beneath her gave up the first long groan of pleasure under Sakura’s hands, obediently keeping her own hands on the head board.

“You feel so good, Ino. I’m gonna make you feel even better. Think you can handle that?”

Ino’s answer was to lick the back of the ball gag, clicking it gently against her teeth one time. Sakura smiled beatifically and reached up over Ino’s head. Two clicks later and Ino’s hands were securely wrapped up in the cuffs, chaining her hands to the head board. Ino gave the restraints a tug to test their give before settling in further against the sheets.

Sakura leaned back, putting a hand on each of Ino’s knees, gently spreading her bare thighs all the way open. The sight that greeted her was a delight for the eyes. Ino’s cunt was already glistening wet and Sakura had barely done anything.

She took a moment to meet her girlfriend’s gaze, blue eyes watching her every move. Sakura leaned forward again a little helplessly to pepper a few kisses against those pale cheeks, slowly suffusing with crimson. Ino squirmed against the sweet treatment but didn’t tap so Sakura took her time, giving Ino little affectionate pecks, murmuring softly that she was doing very well.

“You’re so sweet, letting me tie you up and _take you_ like this. You can say stop anytime and I’ll stop, you know that, right? I’ve got you.”

Ino made a muffled sound and rocked her hips insistently. Sakura above her laughed and rolled back to her knees.

“Cheeky. You’re _impatient_! Let me enjoy this a little bit before I make you cum your brains out.”

Her girlfriend perked up at that promise, and endured a few more tender touches, eyelashes fluttering prettily as Sakura trailed kisses along her bare skin. Ino felt her legs jump at the butterfly-quick touch, soft and sweet, just enough to tickle the skin. A flutter of warmth went through her as Sakura nuzzled her knee with her cheek.

“Okay. You want a little more?”

The blonde nodded, lifting her hips helpfully to indicate just where she’d like some attention.

Sakura had no hangups and met Ino’s raised hips with her mouth. She brought her hands up under Ino’s raised bottom to cup it firmly, squeezing appreciatively before easily taking the other girl’s weight. Only then did she lean in to sweep the tip of her nose over the hyper-sensitive skin of Ino’s inner thigh, right up beside her pussy.

A delightful wail caught on the ball gag. Sakura took it as encouragement and repeated the motion. Ino’s legs shook for her, trembling for her touch.

“Just relax,” Sakura said confidently. “You weigh _nothing_. Stop trying to hold yourself up by your toes. I’m going to keep going, if you’re still green.”

A single knock on the headboard gave her the answer she sought. Sakura took her permission and ran with it, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the junction of Ino’s thigh right beside her slick entrance. The sound she made sent a wave of pleasure down Sakura’s spine and she stopped holding back, sliding over slowly to press her lips gingerly against Ino’s aching folds.

Those shapely legs boxed her head in but Sakura paid the pressure no mind, slipping her tongue out to moisten her own lips, tasting the first hint of Ino against her.

The little motion made Ino jolt against her and Sakura laughed.

“Ticklish? Really?”

“ _Mmmff, mmm mmm mmmpffh_!”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Sakura purred, right up against Ino’s pussy, making the other girl moan in her throat. “Can’t hear you with your _mouth full._ ”

She squeezed to punctuate her statement, enjoying the way it made Ino jump again, her thighs pressing in tightly against Sakura’s face. Her hands flexed greedily against Ino’s soft ass. Holding her up sent a rush of adrenaline through Sakura’s body. It met the arousal in her gut and the two combined, swelling and fueling the fire inside. She didn’t want to waste more time teasing when she could be making Ino come on her face.

The blonde’s hands yanked hard against the restraints as Sakura dove in tongue first. Despite the ball gag she managed to make a fair amount of noise, beautiful muted sounds escaping here and there around the plastic, breathy panting sounds filling the room.

“You feel so good. You’re doing perfect for once in your life. But you’ve always been so good at being bad.”

Every word was spoken slowly, right up against Ino’s folds, and she couldn’t help groaning at every murmur, hips jerking unsteadily at the delicious sensation of Sakura’s mouth gliding over her again and again.

It was getting her close. Her toes were beginning to curl.

Gently she felt gravity shift as Sakura lowered her ass back down to the bed. There was no warning before she dropped back down, lips pressed sweetly straight on top of Ino’s clit through her soft platinum blonde curls, and a single finger swept down against her and inside of her, and it was all too much at once.

The handcuffs held tight as Ino thrashed through her orgasm, pleasure cascading throughout her as Sakura sucked her, shock waves crashing through her body at the touch. The finger inside pumped slowly, a delicate mirror to the way her walls seemed to vibrate.

Sakura stayed through it all, working her through it until Ino had nothing left, collapsing back against the sheets. She tapped three times against the head board and Sakura withdrew without hesitation.

The cuffs came off first, then the ball gag, and Ino let out a long breath as Sakura set out to pamper her. She rubbed her red wrists with a towel from the bed side, smelling faint of lilac and lavender, pleasant and not overpowering. Little kisses got peppered over her cheeks where the leather from the gag had rested.

The tender touches brought a different kind of warmth swelling up from deep inside. Ino felt her eyelids flutter shut for her girlfriend’s careful attention.

She didn’t know how much time Sakura spent on relaxing her.

All she knew when she came out of it was she was going to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest thing. I'm glad I tried it but I don't know if I'll write more dom/sub stuff. I think it's not my cup of tea to compose, but to consume? Certainly~


	5. Day 4 - Somnophilia, Kakashi/Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS BEFORE YOU READ.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Somnophilia  
>  **Tags:** M/M, Teacher-Student relationship, Dubious Consent, Blow Job, No Underage Content

Stop.

Did you read the tags/warnings?

Go back and read them if you haven't.

x

x

x

It felt so wrong. Which was probably why he got off on it but Kakashi shoved the thought out of his mind to focus on the task at hand: playing cat and mouse with one of the most deadly men in the Seven Nations… with a handicap.

At any moment Minato might wake and catch him in the act.

Kakashi had done it enough to know that the older man wouldn’t wake, not for this, though he still felt a shiver of anticipation zing down his spine.

It was with practiced ease that he undid the sleeping bag enough to get at his prize. He wore the same standard jounin battle slacks as Kakashi. Nimble fingers unzipped his pants, drawing the fabric apart soundlessly, and delving inside to unwrap his treat.

Some part of Kakashi found this to be the best part, though Minato cumming in his mouth, down his throat, filling him up was definitely _one_ of the best parts, the initial thrill of getting caught was a strong contender for the spot. He felt his mouth moisten at the sight of it. Sensei’s cock, long, thick, and already flushing prettily for him as he freed it from the confines of Minato’s underwear.

He took in another silent breath, eyes darting north to ensure those ocean-blue eyes were still shut.

After a count of ten Kakashi made his move.

Using the steady rise-fall of his teacher’s chest Kakashi began to coax Minato to full hardness. With every touch he could feel his teacher's dick rising, thickening, hardening for his touch, even as his pulse raced in his ears, electric currents running under his skin as adrenaline soaked him straight through.

Touching his teacher while he was asleep?

To get caught was certain death by shame.

There was no greater thrill than this.

And the reward was always delicious.

Kakashi’s focus remained split, constantly aware of Minato’s every inhale, every sleepy jolt. Any motion from the other man gave rise to goosebumps along his skin. He couldn’t afford to get caught. He also couldn’t quit. With every cautious movement he climbed closer and closer to his goal and at the same time his heart was hammering in his chest loud enough to be heard. Just not loudly enough to wake Minato.

He wet his lips and leaned in, still silent, suppressing his chakra with the finesse of a surgeon, in order to take the first cautious lick.

Once Minato had nearly woken from this. Kakashi recalls the first time he graduated from hand jobs to blow jobs, how utterly _wracked_ his nerves had got, and the unbelievable high from getting him off without getting caught.

He’s been chasing that high for _months_ now.

As he licks the first fluttering stripe up the side of Minato’s dick Kakashi can’t help but wonder if he’ll have to try something even riskier to get his adrenaline fix.

It isn’t the taste that he likes best. That’s still eggplant but Kakashi has come to be familiar with the taste of this dick, _Minato’s dick_ , and he greets the bell-shaped head with a sweep of his tongue before pressing both lips to it.

Sensei moans in his sleep, low in his throat, body giving up the first roll: the motion nearly sends Kakashi rocketing off into the sky like a spooked cat.

But Minato doesn’t wake, and Kakashi settles his nerves, trying to prevent his pulse from slamming up his throat and out his ears.

He keeps his eyes focused on that handsome face the entire time, watching almost unblinking for signs that Minato will wake. He couldn’t bear to miss the expression Sensei would make—Confusion? Horror? Outrage?—Just the _thought_ of getting caught makes his own erection throb powerfully between his legs. Kakashi ignores it in favor of pursuing the forbidden, rolling his tongue generously along the underside of his teacher’s dick in his mouth and _sucking_.

The thighs beneath him tense. Kakashi expects it and doesn’t flee though he feels his focus jump into hyperdrive. Once or twice Minato’s eyes have started to open around this part and Kakashi has never been gladder to know the Flying Thunder God Technique. It must have been bizarre to wake up hard and dripping wet.

Getting a rhythm going and trying to keep quiet about it is an art form. Kakashi is mindful to keep his lips wrapped tightly lest he let out any sounds. His hands he keeps on either side of Minato, ready to form seals in an instant, or to throw sand and buy himself a precious second to escape.

 _Sensei_ , he thinks, wishing to close his eyes so he could just enjoy himself. How he wants to do this for real, even once. His heart pounds, a dull ache echoed by his cock, almost painfully hard and straining against his pants.

The things he’d do, if only.

“ _Nnn_ …”

Kakashi froze, lips around Minato’s cock, both hands flat on the ground, eyes glued to his teacher’s sleeping face.

He tried to focus on something to settle his nerves, watching Minato’s features while counting the breaths by the rise and fall of his chest. It was just a little difficult with his mouth full.

Slowly, he returned to his task, trying to find the compromise between moving slow enough not to wake Minato and quick enough to make his teacher lose control.

It was a dizzying challenge. Kakashi loved every pulse-pounding second. The longer he took the more likely he would get caught. But neither could he rush. Moving too quickly was a sure-fire way to wake his teacher. The challenge made the reward all the sweeter and Kakashi determinedly set a slow and steady pace, bobbing his head, keeping his tongue over his teeth.

One hand reached up to swipe stray spit from his chin, keeping it from dripping. He controlled his own breathing to match Minato’s perfectly, aware of the subtle color that had begun to creep up the blonde’s cheeks. Little noises, soft, irregular, began to permeate the air as Kakashi worked, silent and cocksure.

The way Minato’s dick throbbed against his tongue told him he was getting close.

Recklessly Kakashi opened his mouth a little wider. He _really_ wanted his prize. Laving his tongue over Minato’s hot thick cock felt like the best kind of self-flagellation. Kakashi swallowed down his own moan, mindful not to make any more sound than necessary, that ever-present thrill of fear rising through him as he sucked.

His own erection ached _fiercely_ , untouched and straining seriously against the confines of his pants but Kakashi refused to spare himself a single touch, preferring to keep both hands at the ready to flee. He felt his breathing pick up and fought to keep it even and in time with his teacher’s, eyes glued as ever to Minato’s sleeping face, watching for signs of him waking up even as he sucked his cock.

The tension was _excellent_ for him.

It wouldn’t take much more to get what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath in Kakashi moved in steadily, lips parting to take Minato in further. Every time he moved Kakashi felt his own cock ache to be touched. Steadily ignoring it Kakashi worked Minato over _relentlessly_ , lips pressed in a deviant curve against his teacher’s dick. He was getting heady from the constant hyper awareness and the rush of touching Minato like this. There was no stopping the stampeded in his chest, his heart hammering a mile a minute, rocking his ribcage with the pounding of his pulse.

He was so close he could _taste_ it. Minato’s body under him rocked up unconsciously into his waiting mouth, hips jerking uncoordinatedly. The roiling arousal in his guts threatened to undo him but he remained laser-focused on making Minato cum.

The thrill of it was getting to him. He couldn’t take much more.

Swallowing his own impatient whine Kakashi twisted his tongue and picked up the pace ever so slightly, sucked just a bit deeper, took Minato in almost to the back of his throat. In his super aware state Kakashi could take in all the little reactions to this in real time. The thighs beneath him trembled from his improved efforts. Minato’s stomach seemed roll gently as though his own arousal were stirring him up inside. The most telling was the throb of Minato’s cock against his cheek and tongue, and Kakashi went after his reward with as much vigor as he could without waking his target.

Kakashi felt a full-body shudder go through him as Minato finally melted for his touch.

The next few seconds felt like heaven. The sensation of sensei spending against his tongue, giving up a soft whine in his throat, almost against his will since he was sleeping, was better than any drug he’d found so far. Kakashi even relished the salty sensation of his release spilling across his tongue.

Bit by bit the adrenaline ran its course. Kakashi could feel his heart rate evening out. Minato never woke if he came, and it let him relax a bit. Of course it was all part of the thrill, getting caught, but the relief that he could let his guard down ever so slightly let him focus on other things, like how he was so hard it _hurt_.

Ever so carefully he withdrew, mindful to wait a few moments before tucking Minato back into his pants and zipping his fly shut.

A hint of resentment coiled in his guts as he worked. How bittersweet, to have what he wanted, but only as a filthy guilty pleasure. But beggars couldn’t be choosers, and there was no way to make Minato-sensei choose him.

Kakashi didn't notice the hand until it was around his wrist, and then it was a vice, inescapable and solid. 

Shock went through him like lightning.

 _Caught_. 

It should have inspired dread, or panic. Kakashi would remember, much later, that what ripped through him first was an almost overpowering wave of pleasure. But there was no time to think of the future in the present when he was surely done for. 

Minato was awake and looking right at him. 

Kakashi couldn't form seals with his hand clenched in Minato's. He forgot every getaway tactic he'd ever planned out in that moment (no plan survives contact with the enemy) and felt his tongue turn to lead. 

Ocean blue eyes regarded him before Minato spoke, words that flipped Kakashi’s world upside down.

“ _Stay this time._ ”


	6. Day 5 - Thigh Riding, Kakashi/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as Kakashi/Rin only or as poly Team Minato. Enjoy either way
> 
>  **Kink:** Thigh Riding  
>  **Tags:** M/F, Thigh Riding, Vaginal Fingering, PWP, Fluff

“I think it’s your hair.”

Warm brown eyes glance up curiously.

“My hair?”

“Your hair,” Kakashi confirms, bringing a lock close to kiss, to breathe in the scent that he’s enraptured with. “That’s my favorite part about you.”

“I thought it would be _these_ ,” Rin muses, glancing straight down to where she’s rucked up her shirt. Kakashi feels a laugh in his throat, muted, because the others are sleeping forty yards off and shinobi wake notoriously easy, especially when they’re deep in enemy territory.

“I like that part of you, too. I like all of Rin.”

This puts his girlfriend in a spectacular mood. That is, she slides down over his leg, straddling it and grinding down over his thigh. The heat of her catches him off-guard, and Kakashi can’t bottle the soft whine in his throat.

She’s not wearing panties under her skirt.

“When did you take them off? I wanted to.”

“You can, next time,” Rin promises, mischief in those sparkling eyes as she rocks her hips again none-too-subtly, “Want to know what _my_ favorite part about _you_ is?”

“Let me guess.”

His first guess is caught up in a kiss. Kakashi shuts his own eye. Obito’s is closed beneath his fore head protector but he wants to open it now, to record the way Rin sinks down against his pants, beautiful legs strong and sliding down over his to bring that searing heat right up against him. He feels an answering heat swelling in his pants.

“You get three guesses.”

“So generous.”

“No,” Rin says with a quiet laugh, bringing a gloved hand up to cup her breast, “You need the extra help.”

He laughs at that and goes where Rin wants him, touches her tenderly, hand rolling over the exposed planes of smooth flesh. Kakashi watches her nipples pebble and flicks a thumb over one with reverence, rubbing small circles to tease her as she rides his thigh, hips rolling in a familiar rhythm.

“You want my fingers?”

“Not yet,” Rin murmurs. “Guess first.”

What is _her_ favorite part of _him_? Kakashi hazards an actual guess, curious.

“It’s not my fingers, is it?”

Rin kisses the lid of his eye apologetically.

“Not even close. Try again.”

The way she’s sinking down over and over again is distracting. Kakashi licks his lips, the mask pooled around his throat where its been dragged down, and tries to gather his thoughts but the tantalizing heat of Rin’s pussy slides down again over his leg, scorching his body and torching his thoughts. He can’t concentrate enough to play the game.

“I _really_ want to help you along,” he murmurs.

“Second guess?”

“My eye?”

“My favorite part of you, not Obito,” Rin scolds.

Kakashi looks genuinely taken aback for a moment.

“You like Obito’s eyes best?”

“I like Sensei’s smile, and Obito’s eyes,” Rin agrees, slowing her rocking hips to clench down with her quads. The pressure is _very_ good for Kakashi, who gasps and grasps at straws, horny and wanting, with his girlfriend half naked and squeezing the life from him.

“Is it my dick?”

His girlfriend snorts through her nose and slaps Kakashi’s shoulder playfully.

“It’s your hair, you _moron_!”

The answer is nearly enough to startle Kakashi out of arousal.

“Wait, you like my _hair_ best?”

“It’s soft,” Rin admits, pausing a moment, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through it. The silvery locks part for her touch.

Kakashi watches her gaze soften as she strokes it, feeling rather foolish for not noticing before. Kakashi's favorite part of Rin is her hair. Rin likes his hair best, too. It’s funny that their favorite parts of each other match.

He shoves down on the besotted feeling he has, precious as it is, in favor of sliding his fingertips up the length of Rin’s thigh on his leg.

She laughs and lifts her hips, an answer to his unspoken question.

Gratefully Kakashi touches her at last and moans; she’s _soaking wet_. His first finger slots in without resistance, straight to the core of her where it’s _molten_ hot. The slick heat sends a jolt of arousal to his dick. His hips rock up unconsciously, to Rin’s pleasure. She sinks back down to grind her clit against his leg, body hot and open and it isn’t long at all before the grinding and the sensation of Kakashi pressing up against her walls push her over the edge.

Rin cums on her boyfriend’s thigh with a breathy shudder, both legs trembling as she rides out her orgasm still rocking down steadily against Kakashi’s thick thigh. It’s the perfect surface. The gentle pressure of Kakashi’s finger inside of her is an added bonus. So is the way Kakashi’s breath catches in his throat to feel her pulsing all around, drenching his hand. Rin loves the way it makes him ache, like he’s going to shake apart just from feeling her cum on him. She rewards his touch with a kiss.

* * *

Later, after Kakashi has changed his pants, damp on one leg only, and Rin has her panties back on and her shorts under her skirt, they’ll lay down together, Kakashi’s head on Rin’s chest so he can nuzzle her and hold her close.

Rin will untuck some hair from her short pony tail so it falls against her chest, and Kakashi will feel Rin’s cheek pressed into his wild spikes, and that’s how they’ll fall asleep.


	7. Day 6 - Edging, Obito/Itachi/Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already read _Drink Deeply_ , I strongly recommend reading that first, and then this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Edging  
>  **Tags:** Threesome - M/M/M, Incest, Uchihacest, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Edging, Overstimulation,

“You look _good_ like this,” Obito tells him, and Shisui believes it.

He’ll believe anything his older cousin will tell him, agree to anything, as long as he can finally _let go_ —

Pale fingertips slide over his sweating skin. Shisui gives up a gasp for the touch, hands all over his body as his cousins take their time taking him to pieces, slowly or quick, any way that they like, but never enough. It’s a startling reverse of their play from before when Obito made him make a mess of the sheets. This time Shisui has been sucked, touched, and plied in every sweet way for almost forty minutes and he still hasn’t come _once_.

He’s fairly sure he’s going to go crazy first, between that lascivious look Obito is giving him, or the sensation of Itachi’s cock sliding slowly out, out, out of him, to the tip. He’s caught up between them, desperate for their love, twisting for their touch, whatever they’re willing to give.

He wants it. He wants _them_.

“Going to sing for us again? Little bird.”

“B… _bullshit_ ,” Shisui pants, body aching. His balls are so heavy it hurts. “Not a bird.”

“Little songbird,” Obito teases, mercilessly seeking Shisui’s mouth with his sinister grin. He knows Shisui wants another taste, knows he’ll open blindly for that questing tongue, Obito’s smirk giving as he presses up against those kiss-swollen lips. His cousin’s desperation is the finest wine. Obito drinks him in deeply, swallowing around the little flicks of Shisui’s tongue, hot against his, a sinful slide that sends shivers down Shisui’s body and back.

It’s so good to see him _squirm_ like this.

A soft sound catches his notice. Itachi from behind, with those blood-red eyes, gaze the tempered edge of steel pointed right at him. Obito slides forward so his fingers can find Itachi’s hand, that possessive grip on Shisui’s hip, and slide right between them.

The sound Shisui makes as Itachi fucks back in, sinfully slow, tastes _delicious_.

“You’re being sweet,” Itachi accuses, blandly, like they’re not torturing their cousin between the two of them.

Shisui aches, body flush with pleasure, and he _wants_. He wants Obito to do, something, _anything_ , to give a little more than what he’s got, to push him over the edge the way he’s sworn to. He wants Itachi to move faster, to fuck in deeper, anything, _something_ , just a little more than that slow slow glide. His knees ache and his arms will start to shake soon but he’s been in more precarious positions before than perched between Obito’s tiger-wild gaze and Itachi’s sinister affection.

Even so, it’s been nearly an hour, and he has limits.

“Please,” he asks, nicely, because he was raised right, and because sometimes Obito thinks his manners are charming, “Please?”

“Please what, little bird?”

 _Something_ , Shisui thinks, brain short-circuiting as Itachi strokes in with a dizzying motion, mind going blank under the wave of endorphins that wash through him as his cousin’s cock sinks in, the threat of a wonderful time, delivered in slow-motion.

 _Anything_ , he prays, hopes, wishes fervently, though his cousins can’t read his mind.

He’s no stranger to begging and Obito _does_ like to hear him sing.

“Please,” he pants, voice cracking, shoulders bending, “Please, I _need_ it.”

His next breath gets caught on a sharp intake of breath, eyes wide as Itachi’s cock slots in unexpectedly, a punch of pleasure to his guts.

 _It feels so good_.

He’s going to break if they keep this up.

“He asked so nicely,” Itachi murmurs. Shisui feels fingertips bite his hips, thighs rocking against his ass as Itachi grinds against him, “And he’s been good.”

“He has been,” Obito agrees, and Shisui nearly sobs his relief: Obito is reaching for his jaw.

The curly-haired boy groans long and low for how Obito handles him, thumb hooking almost carelessly into his cheek, drawing his mouth wide open to inspect. He looks up through his dark fringe, eyes shuttered and half glazed with his pleasure, drawn out to the point of pain, right where it’s sweet, almost too much of not enough, and finally, finally, Obito grins for him, that salacious smirk that means Shisui is going to get what’s coming to him.

“Alright, then. Open wide.”

Shisui stretches, tongue out, mouth in a perfect o for Obito to leer at wickedly.

“Such a good slut for us,” he purrs darkly, reaching down to stroke himself to the sight. “Very good. If you ask very nicely I’ll let you suck it. Would you like that?”

There’s already drool dripping down his chin. Shisui nods, tongue flicking up unconsciously against the finger pressed against his teeth, eyes fluttering for that expectant gaze watching his every move.

He _needs_ it.

“I’m—please, Obito. I want it, I want you,” Shisui babbles with all the grace of a starving man before a dangled steak. “Anything, ah! Itachi, _please_ , I’ve, nnn. I’ve been really, _really good_ , I, ah! P-please? Obito?”

“So whiny,” Obito sneers, pushing in past Shisui’s lips to fuck his mouth. “Don’t fret. We’ll give you just what you need.”

He laughs loud and hearty as Shisui grabs him like a lifeline, needy, twisting, sucking him greedily right away. The sloppy sounds he makes around Obito’s cock make Itachi pick up the pace, rocking in steadily, _finally_ , making their cousin nearly weep with relief.

The dual sensations drive him insane. His cousin’s erection, thick and heavy, gives him something to do with his mouth at last. Shisui doesn’t hide the way he needs it, shuddering through a long groan as he blows Obito messily, saliva shining on his cheeks and his chin. Itachi fucking him, cock rocking up teasingly towards his prostate again and again and again until all he knows is the fire inside, the pulse of passion thrumming in both ears.

It’s so close. He’s right there, he’s got everything he needs, everything he wants, he’s going to cum—

Hands fist in his hair and twist sharply and Shisui comes up bereaved, a whine in his throat at the loss of Obito’s cock.

It’s the same formula, every time.

He gets just what he needs to drive him crazy and then Itachi stops, or Obito stops, and it all falls apart.

His balls are going to burst.

“Please? _I’m so close_ ,” Shisui begs, only for Obito to gather him up in a kiss, clutching him close, possessive, crushing, twisting him on Itachi’s cock. “Please? Please, Obito, please, mmm—“

Words fail him as Obito drowns him, dragging him under the current of his kiss, powerful, masterful, guiding him right where they want him, back on the edge.

He feels disoriented and so hard it hurts.

But the pressure of Itachi’s grip is grounding, something solid in the sea of sensations he can hold onto, an island of rest. The weight of his cousin’s cock deep inside scatters his thoughts. And the zing of sharp pain, the slice of Obito’s canines against his lower lip, cutting through, drawing blood, shoots clarity through his veins.

_They’ve got him._

Then there’s pressure, blessed relief, a hand on his cock, and Shisui _erupts_.

The orgasm goes over like a tidal wave, enormous, rocking him to his core, an explosion that overwrites all the teasing and torture with ecstasy. _It’s so good_. It may be too good.

“Oh, fuck,” he says weakly, before all but collapsing against Obito’s chest.

“ _Easy_ ,” someone mutters, but all Shisui knows is a haze of pleasure, the sting of a bitten lip, the fierce fingertips determined not to let go of him for a second. His whole body feels like a mist. He can’t make sense of anything, drugged up to the eyes with the relief of finally letting go.

There’s conversation, an argument. Something sharp, shards of disagreement, but Shisui is floating on a cloud of satisfaction too thick to permeate. There’s something smooth that he settles against, limbs folded over him in a jumble, lips touching his skin, little whispers, his name and a mantra. An apology.

“M’fine,” he huffs, realizing they’re apologizing to him.

“You know we wouldn’t hurt you on purpose,” Obito starts, sounding strangely concerned, and Shisui blinks one lazy eye open.

“You didn’t.”

The older Uchiha blinks. Then he turns on Itachi with a knowing look.

“He’s _fine,_ just like I said. Now who’s being sweet on him?”

Itachi repeats his point for Shisui’s benefit since he didn’t hear before, “You passed out. It was too much.”

Shisui shakes his head, stars in his eyes, a wicked grin on kiss-swollen lips.

“Itachi, I loved it. It was _perfect_. I think I’d like it to happen again, multiple times, just,” Shisui finishes with a weak smirk, “maybe not tonight.”

“No more tonight,” Obito agrees, a warm hand smoothing out his fringe, pushing the hair up and away from his sweating brow. The touch is tender, gentle and kind, though those same fingers yanked his hair and dragged his jaw, held him down on Itachi’s cock for the better part of a quarter-hour. Shisui loves that Obito can do both, can love him gently and hard enough to make his teeth ache, loves him just the way Shisui needs, profound, possessive, _perfect_.

He’s in deep.

He bites it back from the tip of his tongue; Obito hates blatant sentiment. Instead Shisui takes his palm and kisses it with an open mouth, slow, sensual, saying with his lips what words Obito won’t suffer to hear.

Obito’s eyes are a bottomless abyss when Shisui looks up form his hand.

“Careful,” he whispers, throat thick with an obvious want. “Give yourself like that and I’ll keep you, for real.”

Itachi laughs low in his throat, fingers ghosting up the side of Obitos’ face, voice like velvet when he teases, gives up the truth they all know.

“Don’t you know? We’re already yours.”


	8. Day 7 - Spanking, Humiliation, Minato/Kakashi/Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I _completely forgot_ I am allowed to write for my OT3 for this event. Holy shit. 
> 
> Thanks [Lycan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentlycan/pseuds/adolescentlycan) for reminding me.  
> Thanks [Fig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14) for beta'ing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Spanking  
>  **Tags:** Threesome - M/M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Spanking, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consensual Rough Treatment

It starts in the showers. Everything is slippery, and he can’t help being handsy, because hello, his boyfriends walking around naked and covered in suds? Sexy as hell. Obito reaches out to cop a feel, grinning when Kakashi swipes at him. He turns on a whim and smacks Minato’s ass. The water and angle create a crack when his hand hits, a sharp sound that echoes in the shower.

The blonde cries out in shock, blue eyes very wide.

“ _Obito_!”

“What? It was just _there_!”

Minato fusses grumpily as his ass turns a pretty pink and turns away from them, but Kakashi can see the pink has spread to his cheeks, and glances down with eyebrows hiked up.

He liked being spanked.

Or at least Minato’s body did. Perhaps the man himself isn’t aware of his body’s response to Obito’s swat or is ignoring it out of shame.

He doesn’t mention it because it could be a fluke, but Kakashi resolves to test his theory, with some help of course.

* * *

The next time they all come home Kakashi watches closely as Obito acts out his instructions to the letter: greeting their older boyfriend with an open-mouthed kiss, distracting him so Kakashi can get in position.

Glove on, Kakashi delivers a smart spank to Minato’s ass as he passes.

The blonde nearly shrieks against Obito’s mouth, jumping in his arms. His face is turning scarlet as he rounds on Kakashi with an annoyed scowl.

“ _Kakashi_!”

“What?”

Minato’s mouth works in a funny wobble, the crimson color bleeding to the tips of his ears and flushing down his neck. He’s well and truly embarrassed. Kakashi waits, eyes dipping down to his boyfriend’s pants, with an expectant look.

It’s too direct. Minato mumbles something about work and shrugs out of Obito’s grip, hurrying out of the living room and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

In his absence Kakashi and Obito take a hurried conference.

“He’s totally into it.”

“He is.”

“But, he ran away.”

“He’s probably embarrassed,” Kakashi surmises, thinking. “Kinks aren’t always something you want to discuss outside the bedroom.”

“Then let’s ask him _in the bedroom_.”

The silver-haired man cocks an eyebrow.

“You just want to get your hands on his butt.”

“Have you _seen_ his ass,” Obito asks, dead serious. “It’s like a perfect peach.”

* * *

Minato jumps when they come into the bedroom despite being one of the most powerful sensory-type ninjas in existence, and Kakashi can’t help but stare. They’ve literally caught him with his pants down.

“Want a hand with that?” Obito asks, after he swallows his snickers.

“Knock next time,” Minato tries to deflect, already yanking up his pants, which is the opposite direction Kakashi would prefer his pants to go. Obito jumps up on the bed, landing like a panther, all muscle and lethal grace. He settles in beside their spooked boyfriend to look him in those ocean-blue eyes, asking very clearly a flat out question.

“We’ll knock. Can we be rough with you?”

“Rough,” Minato asks, pink rising to his cheeks, “What do you mean?”

“I want to try something,” Kakashi intervenes before Obito’s obvious thirst chases Minato right out of the bed. “Earlier, it looked like you liked it. Do you trust us?”

Minato looks for one moment caught between utter fondness and exasperation, which Kakashi takes for the wonderfully sappy sentiment it is. He leans forward to give Minato a kiss. The blonde leans into it, giving his own answer as he surrenders to the hands circling his waist, Obito unzipping his pants. He trusts them, with his life, with his pleasure, with whatever they want to try with him in the bedroom. It’s a gift, that heedless kind of love. Kakashi treasures it and he knows Obito does, too.

Together they unwrap Minato like a present, pressing kisses over every inch of revealed skin, until the blonde is bare on the bed between them.

Their boyfriend cocks an eyebrow and tugs at his necklace.

“Forgetting something?”

“No,” Obito says as he kisses the skin of Sensei’s shoulder. “You look good in gold.”

Blue eyes blink at the compliment. He isn’t dazed enough to bottle his reaction and snags Kakashi’s hand out of the air before it can close over his wrist.

Kakashi _tsk’s_. Realizing he’s _meant_ to let this happen, Minato laughs in his chest.

“You’ll have to be quicker than that to catch me off guard, _Kakashi-kun_.”

Obito laughs loud and hearty, and Minato lets Kakashi manhandle him, reactions slowed enough for his boys to wrestle him down onto the bed. Obito is laughing too hard to be helpful so Kakashi does the hard work, flipping Minato onto his front and shoving him rather unceremoniously into Obito’s waiting lap. He does smirk when Minato realizes Obito is half-hard and tries to struggle up to relieve the pressure.

Four hands on his body shove down, and Minato goes with a surprised sound.

“I’m not crushing you?”

“We’re the same weight,” Kakashi scolds.

“Nah, we’re heavier than you, scarecrow,” Obito snorts, black eyes darting over their boyfriend’s lean figure. “You’re not crushing me, Sensei. Can’t you tell? I like it.” He rolls his hips under Minato to emphasize the point, rocking his tented pants up into Minato’s abdomen.

The blonde turns to hide his face, though Kakashi can see the pink color creeping up his neck. He’s struck by inspiration.

“He likes it, too,” Kakashi guesses.

The almost-pained whine Minato makes in consternation gives him the answer.

Obito understands without having it spelled out for him, eyes darkening with anticipation. _Sensei likes this_ , whatever they’re doing, manhandling him while he’s naked and they’re fully dressed. He gets some kind of thrill from it.

“Kinky,” he says fondly, hand trailing over Minato’s bare thigh and sliding up over the curve of his ass. “You want us to hold you down and get you off?”

Minato struggles in earnest at that, and Kakashi feels a thrill rush down his own spine as he and Obito shackle him to the bed together with firm hands and their combined weight.

If he wanted to Minato could be anywhere else in the world. His Flying Thunder God Technique doesn’t require hand signs, just chakra, so the only reason he hasn’t escaped yet _is because he doesn’t want to_. He wants this from them. Minato just can’t say it, is too embarrassed to ask for it, or doesn’t know how. All Kakashi knows is that Minato staying, letting them do this, is as good as explicit permission. That and Minato knows their safe word and hasn’t used it once.

He takes a calculated risk, letting Minato’s arm free in order to reach over and slap his bare ass, hard.

 _Crack_!

Minato jolts, blue eyes _very_ wide.

“Hnn?”

He sounds bewildered, his struggles to get free momentarily forgone.

Kakashi kindly doesn’t laugh. Their poor confused boyfriend, with kinks he doesn’t understand, or maybe even know about.

They’ll help him out.

Obito growls, possessive and eager, and grips Minato against him firmly. Once the blonde is curled over his thighs Obito takes a turn, spanking Minato’s bubbly butt twice in quick succession, eyes darkening for the sharp cries of pleasure-pain Minato gives them, watching in satisfaction as Minato’s hips rock at each strike, rubbing his erection right up against Obito’s thighs beneath him.

Kakashi and Obito share a wicked look.

“You _do_ like it.”

“I, _what_?”

Obito’s hand comes down again with a vengeance.

Minato nearly cracks his teeth biting down on his shriek, eyes wide and cheeks bright red.

Kakashi can’t bottle his laugh that time and takes a handful of that pretty blonde hair, yanking Minato’s head back to hear him gasp. His own eyes are dark when he meets his former teacher’s shocked gaze.

“Just admit it. Say it for us, and we’ll give you what you want.”

“What I…” His breath catches as Kakashi pulls his hair again, sharply, and he’s barely recovered when Obito’s hand smacks his ass again. The sound is like the crack of a whip. Electric pleasure zings down him, to his toes, and Minato feels his own cock jabbing into Obito’s thighs. He can’t help rutting against his boyfriend’s strong legs, rubbing his dick with a fierce sensation of guilt. He _does_ like it.

There’s no way he can say he gets off on being spanked.

“ _Sensei_.”

“I never taught you to read minds,” Minato grumbles moodily.

Kakashi doesn’t take pity, yanking his hair again to see him wince, and also to make Minato look at him. His grey eyes are awash with molten desire and Minato swallows loudly to see how affected Kakashi is by this. They’ve barely even touched and he looks ready to devour Minato whole.

“We’ll give you what you want.”

“Don’t be ashamed, Sensei. Plenty of people are into it,” Obito says guilelessly from behind, one hand stroking a soothing path over Minato’s stinging backside. “Besides you can’t fool me. Your dick is digging into my quads.”

“I wasn’t going to lie,” Minato protests, “I thought you were going to bring me off?”

Kakashi slides forward on the bed and shoves Minato’s head into his lap. The blonde huffs at the treatment but nuzzles into the warmth he finds, eyes fluttering shut as his cheek rubs up against Kakashi through his pants. Obito’s hands rove over his ass and lower back, a tiger toying with his meal, those fathomless black eyes watching Minato’s moves with a hungry gaze.

“Just ask,” Kakashi repeats for the third time, voice patient and sure, and Minato swallows down his shame.

“I _do_ want it.”

It’s a whisper, but it’s permission.

Obito bares his teeth in a feral grin.

“That wasn’t so hard. Was it?”

His words are deceptively kind. Minato can’t stop his shudder as those fingertips trail over the dip in his back, headed for his ass.

“It’s shameful,” he murmurs, turning his face into Kakashi’s crotch to muffle the words.

“It isn’t,” Kakashi muses, fingers carding through Minato’s bright blonde spikes in a caress of comfort. “It’s pleasurable. Pleasure isn’t shameful, unless you like the shame, too.”

Before he can answer, Obito strikes again. Minato yelps for the first spank, shudders for the second, and groans long and low for the third, shivering from his shoulders down through his spine. The way he shakes in Kakashi’s lap is very appealing.

“You can use your mouth, if you’re afraid you’ll like being spanked too much.”

It’s a kindness Minato seizes without hesitation. He undoes Kakashi’s pants with nimble fingers, graceless but swift, and Obito’s laughter rings in his red ears as he swallows down their boyfriend without ceremony.

“ _Needy_ ,” Obito says, voice rough and fond at once. His eyes seem to shine as he watches Minato suck Kakashi with urgency, desperate to have something stopping up the sounds of his pleasure, too turned on to be coordinated. Kakashi mutters something about teeth and grabs Minato’s hair.

It’s hard to concentrate. There’s a thrill of anticipation in Minato’s gut, coiled around the knot of sharp shame from getting off on being spanked. When will the next strike come? The familiar shape of Kakashi’s cock fills his mouth, and Minato lets himself make all the muffled sounds of pleasure against it.

Kakashi wonders if Obito will come from getting Minato off. The other man looks like he’s really enjoying exploring this new thing with their blonde boyfriend, taking a zealous kind of pleasure from spanking Minato over and over again. The older man groans around his cock, a fabulous vibration racing through him. Kakashi shifts his hips to let Minato take him deeper.

He’s given up trying to get away. Minato leans into them both, rocking unsteadily against Obito’s thighs, bobbing his head up and down over Kakashi’s cock. He feels a furious wave of arousal building in his guts, burning him up between them. Obito keeps spanking him, sharp cracks echoing in the silence of their bedroom, and Minato squirms after every hit now. His ass is surely bright pink. The thought turns him on even further and he takes Kakashi in deeper to bottle his rather desperate sound of delight.

Minato loses himself for a few minutes. Obito keeps him guessing, never falling into a predictable pattern, spanking him as he feels like it with varying degrees of harshness. Kakashi keeps his mouth occupied with his dick, letting Minato make all the sounds he can’t let loose while sucking his cock. Every once in a while Kakashi will yank his hair or shove him down further, and Minato can’t deny the thrill he gets from being shoved where Kakashi wants him.

“Fuck, you’re _really_ into this,” Obito murmurs. “You’re leaking everywhere.”

“He looks like he’s fucking your thighs,” Kakashi mutters, cheeks hot from having Minato’s mouth. “Why don’t you give him a hand?”

Minato squirms between them, twisting away when Obito reaches over the crest of his hip to touch him directly. He drags himself up off his boyfriend’s cock to protest.

“No—wait, Obito, _don’t_ —“

He’s too slow. A searing hot hand closes around his cock and Minato gives up a strangled sound.

Obito gapes as Minato’s cock pulses in his hand, coating it with his release.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“Wow,” Kakashi agrees, more than a bit astonished. “Just like that?”

“I barely touched him,” Obito says in awe, moving his hand to take Minato through the aftershocks. He missed most of his orgasm caught up in surprise. “Oh, fuck, he’s _still_ cumming.”

Kakashi catches Minato’s head as it drops like rock against the shelter of his lap. He strokes a soothing hand along Mianto’s golden mane, mirroring Obito’s pace as he takes their boyfriend through the last of his shuddering orgasm, finally coming down with a low moan against Obito’s legs and the bed. He sounds happy, which fuels Kakashi’s soul. A satisfied boyfriend is good for his pride and his heart.

His own erection pulses, still thick with his arousal from Minato’s fumbling blow job, and Obito eyes it with a grin.

“Shame to let that go to waste.”

Minato rolls off Obito’s lap with a drained sound, falling onto his side to watch as Kakashi gets between Obito’s strong thighs. The way they get Obito’s pants off it’s a wonder they don’t tear. Minato feels so spent that he can’t even palm himself to the sight of Kakashi sinking down into Obito, though he watches with avid interest.

Neither man lasts very long. Kakashi isn’t inside of him for a count of six before Obito cums, legs shaking, body twisting as Kakashi fucks into him, bringing him up over the edge. The younger man careens into Obito, kissing his starry-eyed expression and fucking in with short quick strokes, hips slapping Obito as he speeds up.

They’re a frenzied mess together. Minato loves the sound Kakashi makes as he cums deep inside, Obito swallowing down his desperate sounds, nails biting into the fabric of his shirt. He loves the way they look at one another, besotted, before turning the same gaze on him.

The blonde relaxes as his boyfriends come apart, come over separately to wrap him up between them, secure and sweaty, throwing their limbs over his naked body on the bed. It’s a bit racy to be the only fully naked one. But it’s also okay. So is getting spanked.

He can have this.

“It still feels naughty,” Minato complains as they relax together in the afterglow. Someone’s palm ghosts over his ribs, fingertips lingering on every bone through his tan skin, tracing the shape of the cage around his heart. “I’m not sure I’ll be comfortable asking for something like that.”

“Then it’s a good thing we know how to ask you,” Kakashi muses, lips against Minato’s pulse point where his blood runs hot.

Obito against his other side nods, reaching up to cup Minato’s face with a free hand.

“Thank you for letting us try this, with you. It was a lot of fun.”

The blonde doesn't try to hide his smile.

“Maybe we can do it again sometime.”


	9. Day 8 - Exhibitionism, Minato/Shikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually Day 9 but I wrote this first so it goes out first. Enjoy~
> 
> These keep getting away from me, I want it to be shorter wweh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Exhibitionism  
>  **Tags:** M/M, Anal Fingering, Voyeur, Anal Sex

Friday is a good day. It’s right before the weekend. Everyone is relaxed, ready to go home, most of all Nara Shikaku, headed to the Hokage’s office to make sure his Hokage hasn’t tried to jump ship in the early afternoon.

He comes in, Shadow Jutsu activated preemptively, and announces himself after he’s wrapped up the other man by the ankles.

“Coming in. Yondaime-sama. You weren’t planning on leaving early, were you?”

He waits but there’s no answer.

Curious, Shikaku cracks an eye and catches Namikaze Minato making the most peculiar face.

“You caught me.”

Shikaku cocks an eyebrow.

He sorely wants to say something pithy, like, ‘ _what, it’s difficult?_ ’ But Minato is making that face, like he’s got something caught in his teeth…

No, that’s not quite right. It’s a different kind of face. Casually, Shikaku keeps the Lord Fourth wrapped in shadow to examine that look, hooked fingers of his shadow anchoring Minato to the floor as he steps forward. His sharp eyes see color gathering in the tips of Minato’s ears, rushing up over the edge of his blue turtleneck shirt, a handsome contrast to his bright yellow hair. There’s something dark in those ocean blue eyes as he watches Shikaku right back.

“You _caught_ me,” Minato repeats silkily, head tilting just a fraction, just to show that he can, as Shikaku places the face he’s making with a jolt of surprise. “What do you mean to do with me, now that you have me?”

_He’s turned on._

Shikaku nearly releases the Jutsu out of shock.

But it makes sense. His mind works quickly analyzing the whole picture. Minato is _fast_. Hell, his nick name is _the Yellow Flash_. He’s not used to being caught like this. It’s probably been ages since he’s been stopped in his tracks. Obviously such a deviation from the norm has brought about an… unintended consequence.

Except there’s no shame. Minato doesn’t look humiliated about his predicament. If anything he looks eager, expectant.

Who is Shikaku to disappoint his Hokage?

He’ll want a cigarette after this for sure, but Minato probably doesn’t care for their taste.

“I’m gonna ask, but I already know,” he starts, stopping when Minato smirks at him openly, blue eyes narrowed in challenge.

“If you already know then don’t ask.”

They’re both clever enough to work out the unspoken permission, explicitly given without ever being said, and Shikaku feels a ripple of interest as he considers his next move. He could theoretically commit treason this way but that’s too easy. Boring. Shikaku can’t be bothered with something as simple as physical manipulation, not when his Hokage is counting on him to _do something_.

He takes his challenge seriously, considering all of his options.

Minato is fine being under his technique. He tests this theory by taking control of Minato’s hands, shrugging him out of his Haori. The blonde is just like any other puppet except those blue eyes are bright with delight, shining with anticipation, not shaking with fear out of the unknown. He likes this— _wants_ it, if the way his pants are tenting is any clear indication.

“It’s rather quiet,” he says, to fill the air as Minato hangs his Haori guided by his shadow manipulation. “I can guess but I’d like you to make a move of your own.”

_Give me something to work with. What do you want? What can I do for you?_

His Hokage is clever, reading underneath the unspoken, and his color deepens.

“It’s dangerous, doing something like this in the middle of the day, when anyone could come through those doors.” He licks his lips, blue eyes burning a hole in Shikaku’s expectations. “Better be sure it’s locked.”

He wants to get _caught_ like this.

Or even more exposed.

Shikaku feels a bolt of arousal strike like lightning.

It’s really difficult to keep his cool with the knowledge of what Minato wants from him. He’s got enough pieces to construct a pretty clear picture. The clues are all there. He likes being held down, caught up in the shadows he’s made no attempt to escape. He wants Shikaku to keep stripping him. And he wants to get caught, in more ways than one.

“You’re such a _hassle_ ,” he gripes, shedding his own Jounin vest, wishing for a cigarette.

Actually.

He has _Minato_ move, shadows pulling his strings so he’s stripping off his own vest as Shikaku knocks loudly on the door. Minato’s jaw tightens, eyes wide, giving Shikaku pause for just an instant, doubt permeating—was he wrong? Does Minato not want someone watching?—and the moment passes. Minato bites his lip, anticipation shining in those half-lidded eyes as he watches the door like a child waiting for Father Christmas.

He’s _so eager._

It makes Shikaku want to make him wait.

It’s funny how Minato’s face falls in intervals as time passes and nothing else happens. He can see the confusion as he lights a cigarette and leans against the wall, content to smirk around his tobacco, watching Minato squirm in the grips of his Jutsu.

“Shikaku? What…”

“One of the seven virtues is Patience, Lord Hokage,” Shikaku muses around his cigarette, taking a long, slow, deep drag in and shutting his eyes as the crackle of nicotine hits him. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“I hope so,” Minato mumbles, sounding mildly put out.

It strikes him straight away that Minato is upset at this turn of events. He doesn't want to disappoint his Hokage, only tease him, and Shikaku pushes off from the wall. 

“Would you like something to tide you over while we wait?”

“Wait for… yes,” Minato corrects, the first hint of pink coloring his face. “I would.”

“Sorry about the taste,” Shikaku says, coming over in four strides, and catching Minato’s mouth with his.

The kiss tastes like cigarettes and nothing else. It’s overpowering, like breathing in a fire cracker, and Minato struggles not to cough. Shikaku already apologized, and it’s all he can do to take what’s being given. _It’s a gift._ The rough press of the other man’s lips, the weight on his chest, the hand steadying his lower back. He could be getting nothing. A single cigarette flavored kiss is more than enough, and Shikaku watches with half-lidded eyes as Minato blinks dazedly for him, leaning in after he pulls away.

“Has it been long?”

“Not so long,” Minato mumbles, face growing hot. “But long enough—I’d rather not wait, if I had a choice.”

Shikaku has the power here. Knowing that is like a stroke directly over the pleasure center in Shikaku’s brain, and he struggles not to show it. Minato surrendering control, ready to take whatever he’ll give, putting himself in Shikaku’s hands like this… It’s a rush nothing else can replicate.

It’s better than the cigarette, and Shikaku flicks it at the desk without another thought, dragging Minato close by the collar and crashing their lips together.

The Yondaime makes a startled sound that becomes a low groan. Shikaku leans them both back against the desk, never letting Minato free, holding him, shadows wound tightly around those long muscular legs, toned and tanned and the perfect length for what he’s got in mind.

The kiss lasts a little longer. Minato needs it, moving as much as the shadows will allow, pressing in to Shikaku’s mouth hungrily. He allows himself to lose a bit of time with Minato moving against him needily, wantonly, begging with his body for whatever Shikaku will give.

_His Hokage needs him._

It’s a Shinobi’s duty to see the Hokage’s will done.

“I can make you take off the rest, or you can get naked for me,” Shikaku murmurs, right up against Minato’s mouth. “Which do you want?”

Minato’s eyes dart over his shoulder. He looks caught between two choices, both delicious, and Shikaku kindly takes the responsibility of choosing out of his hands. The shadows hike up under his feet, twisting, turning, until Minato has to turn with them. He stands unsteadily on his own two feet, managing not to fall over as he’s manhandled into a standing position in front of his own desk before a telling pressure falls against his back: Shikaku’s hand. Not hard enough to force him down but clear in its message.

_I want you on your front._

Minato huffs a laugh and goes, cheeks suffusing with a beautiful blush.

Shikaku takes the opportunity to stand right behind Minato and just appreciate the view. He looks very nice like this, bent over his own desk, wearing his Jounin slacks and blue turtleneck shirt. His necklace makes a chime as he lowers himself on the wood, face turned so he can glance curiously at Shikaku, a silent question on his sly smile.

_What happens next?_

“Troublesome,” Shikaku grumbles, fetching back his cigarette from the desk, leaning over Mianto to do it and grinding down against him to hear his breath catch in his throat. “Making me do all the work.”

“If it’s such a burden,” Minato starts, only for Shikaku’s fingertips to hook in his pants, stealing his words as the other man drops his pants and boxers in a swift motion, baring his ass to the open air.

A shiver runs down his spine. Anyone could walk in and see them like this. The thought makes his half-hard cock throb, and Shikaku must see, because he laughs in his chest.

“It **is** a burden, Lord Hokage, making me take care of you when you’re like this. Let’s see _you_ do half the work.”

Then he sits back expectantly.

Minato understands from how he can suddenly feel his fingers that he’s mean to open himself up.

Shikaku watches with avid interest as Minato fetches his own vest from the desk, popping open a pocket. He snorts in amusement when the Hokage delves into the medical salve meant to temporarily ease wounds.

“It’s slick,” Minato says in protest at Shikaku’s look.

“And you keep it handy,” Shikaku observes around the cigarette, eyes unblinking as Minato touches himself, teasing his own entrance before delving in with a single digit. His eyebrows hike up when it slides in with little resistance.

“Thought you said it’s been a while.”

“Since I had _company_ ,” Minato agrees.

 _He’s done this on his own_ , Shikaku realizes as the second finger slides in slowly, a practiced motion. The way the blonde looks on the desk sends heat in a lazy slow curl down his whole body, burning him up by cinders from the inside. The sparks catch fire, desire like thick smoke crawling up his throat as he watches, a silent spectator and participant, still holding Minato’s feet to the floor.

He’s a vision, laid out like this, ass up and opening up bit by bit, those hungry blue eyes watching, waiting for Shikaku’s next move.

He wants Minato to tease himself longer, get desperate and wet for him, fucking himself on his fingers for Shikaku’s pleasure, except his words come back around. _I’d rather not wait._ It’s been a while, since he had company. He’s _already_ desperate, letting Shikaku do this much, taking whatever Shikaku wants to give him. He can be a bit self indulgent here.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette he unzips his pants as the door swings open.

The shadows snag Minato’s legs firmly as he jolts in alarm.

“Easy,” Shikaku murmurs, placing a hand firmly in the small of Minato’s back, pinning him to the desk. “Sound carries easily down the hall, you know.”

Minato’s bottled sound of surprise dies in his throat at the thought.

“Shikaku, I got your message—“

The familiar voice stutters to a stop and Minato feels his cock throb almost painfully: Shikaku ignores the person from the door completely, taking up all the space right behind him, hands on his hips, tilting them forward so his erection slides against the smooth hardwood of his desk. He doesn’t get to ask if Shikaku is really going to do this before he’s doing it, is sliding inside with someone watching. A wave of arousal rolls through as he’s filled, pleasure and shame and delight washing over him as Shikaku fucks inside with a long, slow stroke.

Minato can’t help whimpering, hands fisted against the desk, as Shikaku bottoms out inside of him.

It feels _incredible_.

“Oh, fuck.”

And _there’s someone watching them fuck_ , he thinks, shoulders shaking, a tingle dancing down his spine. He’s so turned on it _hurts_ , and there’s only relief as Shikaku starts fucking him against the edge of his desk, slotting in and out slowly at first to get the perfect angle.

The observer says something but Minato hardly hears it, too caught up in the slide of his cock on the table, of the sensation of being filled, over and over again, of finally getting fucked, face pressed against the table, pants pooled around his knees. Shikaku says something back, tepid as always, and it just makes his toes _curl_. Shikaku was the right person to ask, for this, he thinks in a jumbled haze of pleasure. It helps that he knows he can always count on Shikaku. The man’s a godsend, keeping Minato in line, ready at a moment’s notice no matter how he complains, and there’s something to be said for loyalty and devotion, which Shikaku has in spades. That and his dick feels really good.

Shikaku picks up the pace as Minato’s breathing quickens. Having a spectator doesn’t do much for him but it’s certainly doing something for Minato, who bites down on his groan for the third time, body arching for his touch. His hips rock back steadily to meet each thrust. He’s getting close, which spurs Shikaku to chase his pleasure.

“Look at you,” he mutters, fingers biting into Minato’s hips hard enough to bruise, “so hot for it, and you don’t even know who it is. Do you? Never picked you to get off on something like this.”

Minato is too busy enjoying being railed to reply. It feels _so good,_ Shikaku filling him up all the way. He doesn’t want to focus. Minato moans, biting his lip as he leans into it, body writhing at every stroke, clearly right on the edge.

Shikaku wants it to last a little longer and slows down, to his partner’s dismay.

“No, no, don’t stop. Please?”

“Begging already, Lord Fourth?” Shikaku laughs. “Have some shame. Someone’s watching you.”

The fine shiver that shakes Minato’s entire body tells Shikaku he’s very aware that someone is watching, and it’s driving him mad.

 _Good_.

He slides back in, slowly, and Minato moans with every inch. It strokes his ego and it feels damn good, so he rewards Minato by bullying him even more.

“Going to get your own desk dirty? Irresponsible of you, really. I’m here doing all the work. Don’t let go until you’re full of me, Minato.”

“Fuck,” the blonde croaks, twisting for Shikaku’s words, red to the tips of his ears. “Shikaku, please?”

“You’re really gonna make me do all the work, huh,” he grunts, mustering his chakra, slotting in with a slick sound as the shadows extend up Minato’s legs, creeping over his thighs to shackle his cock at the base, squeezing tightly. Minato yelps at the sudden constriction, body bending in an arch, doing wonderful things for Shikaku. He holds perfectly still to just enjoy Minato squirming in alarm as much as he’s able. The wriggling feels _so good_ , the clenching, Minato’s walls fluttering as he seeks to escape the new pressure that’s keeping him from orgasming.

“ _Shikaku_ —“

“That’s just mean,” the voice from the door observes, and Minato’s voice dies in his throat. He’d nearly forgotten for a moment, someone is watching, and the thought is powerful enough to make him moan against the desk, body dropping back down against the wood. “You’re not gonna let him get off?”

“After me,” Shikaku points out. “I’m not cruel.”

To emphasize his point Shikaku fucks Minato like he means it. The blonde cries out for every thrust, unable to keep his voice down any longer, heedless of whoever he might attract with such telling noises and Shikaku feels his own face heat up. The way he sounds, so lost to pleasure, so desperate to cum, to let Shikaku take him to a place of ecstasy makes his blood run hot. He can’t help the way he moves his hips, taking Minato hard against his desk.

He wants to cum so badly but the invisible pressure around his cock makes it impossible. It feels so good. Everything’s perfect. If it wasn’t for the shadows he would have made a mess of the desk already. He rides out the feeling, legs trembling as Shikaku fucks him, painfully suspended at the height of pleasure, unable to cum but so **so** ready to.

“Wow… I never knew he could look like that,” muses the voice from behind.

“Looks good, doesn’t he?”

“He does. Looks like he’s gonna go cross-eyed if you don’t finish soon.”

“Don’t rush me,” Shikaku growls, hips snapping against Minato’s ass with a slick sound. “I want to _remember_ this.”

The sentiment makes Minato shiver beneath his hands. He feels like a meal that Shikaku is taking bite by bite, stopping to savor every flavor, slowly, and the sustained pleasure is driving him faintly out of his mind. He can’t take much more even though he wants to.

“Shi— _ah_!—Shikaku,” he says, though it comes out strangled, as though he ever had control, “Shikaku, please, _please_? Please.”

“I’m right there,” Minato hears. “Inside?”

Inside. Inside? _Oh_ , he thinks, pulse pounding, Shikaku wants to finish—

Guiltily, face scarlet, Minato mumbles his reply, “On my back.”

The vouyer barks a laugh.

“That’s kinky of you, Lord Fourth,” And Minato feels his red face darken as he finally places the voice, “Want your friend to get you all messy, covered in cum, so everyone knows you’ve been fucking?”

Minato can’t answer, too embarrassed, too turned on, face pressed firmly against the desk as Shikaku pulls out with a sharp breath, the shadows unwinding in the same breath. It’s too sudden to stop and Minato finds himself cumming with a helpless groan, spending against the desk with a long shudder, body flush with his arousal. The bonus of Shikaku painting his lower back with his own release feels utterly debauched. It’s the icing on the cake, and the quiet subtle laughter from their watcher is the cherry on top of everything. Minato clenches his teeth as he shakes through his orgasm, powerful, enough to make him grip the desk for real support.

The shadows thoughtfully come back, propping him up, taking the weight. There’s a pressure against his bare thighs, a hand, and a few tissues. Minato hums contentedly as he basks in his post-orgasmic glow, letting Shikaku take care of him, the same way he took care of Minato’s pleasure.

"What do I have to do to convince you to do that _again_ ," he asks as he pulls his pants back up, turning around with a blush to face their captive audience.

"Dinner is a good start," Shikaku points out. "You already owe me for this time."

"I think both of you owe **me** a drink," their watcher points out, "Kinky bastards."

Minato laughs, Shikaku rolls his eyes, and re-lights his cigarette.


	10. Day 9 - Creampie, Kakashi/Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of cum. Don't read if that isn't for you~
> 
> I was very tempted to use a group/gangbang but swerved at the last second to write some one-on-one KkObi~ I hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Creampie  
>  **Tags:** M/M, Anal Sex, Alcohol, Established Relationship, Drunken Sex

The two of them stumble into Obito’s bedroom, guided by lust, alcohol hot on their breath. Their lips haven’t parted for the past five minutes, more of an anchor to each other’s soul than any real kiss. Kakashi knows the feel of Obito’s tongue better than anything else. That’s the excuse he’ll give when he uses his elbow to close the door behind them instead of his hand or his foot.

There’s no room for words when his boyfriend is trying to swallow down his tongue to chase the taste of the wine they’re drunk on, fingers sneaking back into the loops of his jeans, dragging their bodies back together once the door is shut (like they ever were apart). Obito’s chest is the perfect surface, even through his dumb sweater vest and button-down. Christmas parties are good for seeing his boyfriend in too many layers and mulled wine. Kakashi doesn’t much care for the rest, embarrassing stories and distant relatives. He’d much rather be here, letting Obito undress him with clumsy hands, knocking their knees together as they go down on his bed with a thump.

The fumbling takes too long. Kakashi is hard, hot, wants his boyfriend’s cock inside of him and Obito’s had more than enough wine. Irritated, he breaks the kiss so Obito can look down and get things moving.

It’s a fair trade; his snap comes loose almost instantly, and Obito doesn’t need to look to undo the zip, careening back into Kakashi’s wanting mouth, hot and slick and open for him.

There’s another snap and a second zip. Kakashi cares to ignore that, focusing on shoving both hands up under Obito’s shirt to get at his skin. The amazing patches of Obito’s body, covered uniquely in different shades, all beautiful, all gorgeous, his, deserve to be touched. The Uchiha’s embarrassment about his vitiligo has long since been kissed into a charmed kind of acceptance.

Kakashi maps familiar dips and curves under Obito’s fancy shirt as the cool air hits his bare thighs and ass. There’s a mutter of apology and something icy cold that steals his focus for a breath. It’s warmed over the next second by familiar fingers, moving slowly, rubbing to warm up the cool lube against his pale skin.

Obito kisses him long and slow for this. Kakashi knows he likes to watch. Hell, he loves to see Obito finger himself, but the alcohol has made him surly; he keeps Obito snagged by the corner of his lip, nips him for trying to pull away, rewards him with a sinister kiss upon his return, mouth molded perfectly to catch Obito’s long groan.

The heat of the alcohol threatens to burn them both up. It makes Obito less coordinated, reveals Kakashi’s needy side, strips them both bare of the barriers they have at all other times. He feels his hips jerk for the clumsy touch, for any touch from his boyfriend, his lover, his partner.

“Obito? Don’t make me wait.”

“I’ve got you,” Obito insists, and Kakashi spreads both thighs to let him prove it.

The slide in is so good. A familiar smile spreads across the mouth kissing his and Kakashi pulls them apart to see it. Obito’s flush colors his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He looks incredible like this, sexy, confident, and completely focused on going slow so he won’t hurt Kakashi. It’s a look that always makes Kakashi feel a little goopy inside, liquid love like liquor scorching his heart, and he leans in to pull Obito down over him.

His body is a blanket, thick and heavy, dense. Obito is a solid weight over him, pinning him down, protecting him, taking comfort from him and comforting him all at once. Kakashi doesn’t worry when they’re like this, wrapped up in one another. The world disappears and all he knows is the fire inside, curling low and slow in his belly as Obito murmurs impossible promises against his lips, whispers that he’ll give him the world, everything, anything, if only they can stay just like this for the rest of time.

“You’re so good,” he hears, and after so many years he finally lets himself believe it. “So good for me.”

Kakashi likes to hear those words. He catches Obito’s hot face in both hands and drags their lips back together to remind himself how they taste.

They settle, spending moments just being close as two people can, Obito buried deep inside Kakashi’s body, to the hilt, hips pressed flush to his boyfriend’s pale body, lean and lying back against his sheets on his bed, open like a book only he can read.

Only the need for air parts them. Kakashi gives in with poor grace. He’ll blame that on the alcohol and Obito will let him.

“ _Move_ ,” he urges, rocking his hips to hear his partner gasp, body jolting at the change in angle. “C’mon. I want you to fill me up tonight.”

“Anything,” Obito groans obediently. “Anything, Kakashi. Whatever you want.”

 _Needy_ , Kakashi thinks fondly, body rocking in time to meet Obito’s thrusts as he starts to move. He feels sloppy with the alcohol coursing through his veins but there’s no need to show off. Not with Obito. Not when they know each other so thoroughly, understand the blueprints of each other’s thoughts. There’s no part of him Obito hasn’t seen.

Then Obito’s dick slots in at the _perfect_ angle, and Kakashi feels his head roll back.

“Right there?”

 _He doesn’t even need to ask,_ Kakashi grouses, grumpy even as he’s filled with ecstasy on every stroke, body jumping as Obito hits a bullseye over and over again. He just wants to hear Kakashi say it. Well. He can spoil Obito every now and again, Kakashi supposes, face already scarlet.

“ _Right there_ ,” he affirms, panting between every stroke. “Obito. _Don’t stop._ ”

“I won’t. I’ve got you.”

He does.

Obito’s focus is absolute even with the alcohol. His eyes are a bottomless black star, eating up the sight of his boyfriend writhing on the sheets, clinging to his bedding as Obito takes him to pieces just how he likes it. The constant thrusts to his center are burning him up. There’s no way he can hold out, and there’s no reason he should. Kakashi’s hand knocks into Obito’s, both on their way to his dick, and he barks out a laugh as he’s swatted away.

Obito’s got him.

Then there’s pressure directly on his cock and Kakashi lets go.

Familiar words fill the air as he’s worked through his orgasm, shuddering on Obito’s dick. The clenching in turn undoes Obito, whose voice gives out with a croak that turns into a shout, and his hips slam into Kakashi’s body, driving his cock in deep. The aftershocks of his pleasure are punctuated by an incredible pulsing sensation that keeps going.

Kakashi blinks against the sheets as Obito keeps shuddering, pulsing inside, filling him up and up and _up_.

“Holy _fuck_.”

“Yeah. You were gone for a week.”

“Did you wait for me?”

He’s charmed, but also he’s a mess. His ass is absolutely full. It’s been a while since Obito came like he was a lusty teenager, pumped full of hormones and liable to need a fucking bucket. Kakashi shoves down on those embarrassing memories and focuses because Obito has stopped pulling out for some reason.

There’s a _puddle_ of cum on the bed beneath his ass.

Obito is staring at it with unblinking eyes, so focused it’s scary.

Kakashi sucks air as the head of Obito’s cock finally comes out and cum pours out of him.

“The sheets,” he starts, but strong hands grip his thighs.

“Hang on a second,” he hears. “I wanna…”

Kakashi watches, fascinated, as Obito stares at him like a starving man to a steak, hunger obvious in those fathomless black eyes. The color in his face deepens as he watches his own cum trickle out onto his sheets.

Tellingly, his spent cock _throbs_ between his legs.

“Can I…”

It’s not like they haven’t tried using cum as lube before but it does nothing for Kakashi. It certainly does something for _Obito_ , whose cock is thickening for the sight of Kakashi looking wrecked like this, spread open and dripping, and Kakashi hears his own voice mumble encouragement just to see what other faces Obito will make.

Hands braced on the bed where it’s dry, Obito fucks back in. He full-body shudders when the head of his cock presses in. He must be sensitive from just cumming but Obito doesn’t stop, moves forward steadily like he can’t help it, sinking in, cock gliding against Kakashi’s walls slick with his own cum.

The face he makes when he bottoms out once again is a _treasure_.

So is the strangled sound that gets caught in his throat, body trembling. Kakashi makes a noise of approval even though they’ll basically need a bath after.

Everything is worth that helpless whine.

Obito’s teeth sink suddenly into his shoulder. Kakashi yelps, body jerking at the sudden pleasure-pain and he clenches, which makes Obito in turn fuck in deeper, to produce _the lewdest_ squelching sound he’s ever heard in his life.

“Fuck,” Obito repeats, “fuck, Kakashi, there’s so much…”

The way his cock throbs inside tells Kakashi that it isn’t a complaint.

“There’s not enough, if you’re ready to go again,” he says invitingly, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s head whips up to catch his gaze with a startled look of hope. “You said you’d fill me up.”

Whether it’s the alcohol or it’s Obito’s second round, he seems to last forever, slotting messily in and out of Kakashi for what feels like well over an hour. Kakashi can’t find it in himself to mind, the almost lazy slide of Obito’s cock in and out of his body feels heavenly after a while, and he falls back against the sheets to just feel.

Obito’s got him.


	11. Day 10 - Cock Warming, Kakashi/Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is use of a safe word in this chapter so beware if that squicks you. It ends happily though just be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Cock Warming  
>  **Tags:** M/M, Established Relationship, Use of Safeword, Cock Warming

“Lord Hokage—oh. Excuse me,” Shizune corrected with an embarrassed smile. “Yamato-kun, have you seen Lord Sixth?”

Smiling back beatifically, Yamato shook his head and leaned back a little further in the Hokage chair. 

“He asked me to keep his seat warm while he’s away. He should be around here somewhere.”

“If you see him please tell him I’ve got a scroll from Suna that needs his signature, and two from Kumo…”

“I will.”

“Thanks, Yamato-kun! You’re a lifesaver!”

The door shut and Yamato let himself stare after her for a while, lost to thought. He never considered the warmth between his thighs until a soft murmur caught his attention. 

Tepid black eyes dropped down to the lovely sight under the desk. 

“Now, now,” he said disapprovingly. “We agreed. An hour. Or is your jaw locked up?”

The mouth around his cock moved gently but never let go as Kakashi shook his head side to side, keeping quiet. Yamato felt a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth and reached down to smooth back those unruly silver spikes that kept obscuring his view. 

Kakashi's mouth, usually hidden behind his face mask, looked inordinately pretty like this, stretched around his dick. He loved the suggestion that Kakashi came to him with, an experiment for them both. They'd tried many things before but never cock warming. Yamato honestly hadn't been sure it would be interesting at all. It sounded rather boring but after only ten minutes of that sinful heat, wet, and slick, and welcoming, he'd warmed to the idea. 

"Is it your knees?"

His lover shook his head again and rolled his one open eye, annoyed. Yamato snorted. Of course it was no problem for an elite shinobi of Kakashi's calibre to maintain an uncomfortable positing for as long as necessary, and it hadn't even been an hour. Still, he could be contentious of his boyfriend's body, even if he was only using Kakashi's mouth to keep his cock warm. 

The thought sent shudders down his spine and he felt his hips rock slightly, teasingly. Kakashi beneath him made a muted sound of interest, tongue rolling gently to mimic his motion, eye half-shutting in pleasure. 

Another knock on the door came and Yamato scooted back in, enjoying the way Kakashi shuddered as Yamato’s cock slipped deeper into his mouth, past his lips and rocking against his tongue. 

“Kaka-sensei, it’s way past time… oh. Hey, you’re not supposed to be sitting there!”

“I can get up if if bothers you,” Yamato said blandly, ignoring the quick intake of breath from his groin. 

Fingers fisted in his pants to tap three times, the equivalent of a verbal safe word. 

Yamato immediately corrected himself. 

“Actually, I can’t. I don’t mean to be rude but can I ask you to leave? Sorry, Naruto—“

The blonde waved off his apologies and went back to the door. 

“Nah, it’s okay! I bet he’s off somewhere goofing around. I’ll find him, believe it! See ya!”

Yamato pulled back from the desk as soon as the doors were shut, concern written into his features. Kakashi remained kneeling on the floor, face scarlet and lips a lovely rose color. His open eye darted up to Yamato’s worried face. 

“I’m fine.”

“You tapped out,” Yamato said cautiously, very anxious. “Did I go too deep? Was it Naruto?”

“The thought of getting caught isn’t good for me,” Kakashi admitted. “I would much rather keep our private life private.”

“I’ll remember that. I’m very sorry.”

“You didn’t know and you stopped. There’s nothing to apologize for,” Kakashi said warmly, red cheeks softening to a pink blush. “Come back here. Put up a privacy ward so we’re not interrupted any more?”

“You still want to…” 

“I do.”

“We can always do this later, at home,” Yamato pushed, though he took a seat again in the Hokage’s chair, watching his kneeling lover get back between his legs. “I’m happy to…”

“Yamato.”

Broad palms pushed back his thighs, spreading Yamato’s legs apart, Kakashi’s thumb digging deeply into the meat of his muscle as he got back into position. That single grey eye found Yamato’s gaze and swept away his worries with a familiar half-moon crinkle. 

“I want to. I want this, with you.” 

Yamato still shudders to hear those words, so blatant. It’s too much, too direct, and Kakashi knows it’s his weakness to hear that sentiment so openly, so, of course, he uses it whenever it suits him to get what he wants. 

He collected himself with a breath and put up a barrier. 

“Won’t your ANBU worry?”

“They know better than to worry about us under this barrier,” Kakashi mused as he picks up Yamato’s slick cock, half hard from Kakashi’s mouth and very very wet with his saliva. “Talk to me.”

“Should I read to you from Icha-Icha while you warm my cock?”

The way his boyfriend shivered spurred Yamato on, confidence coming back to his posture as they settled back into their former positions. 

“No, you don’t want that. You’re more vain. You want me to tell you how you look while you’re keeping me wet and warm.”

Kakashi nodded, face flushed again, both eyes shut. He had to swallow and the way it felt around his cock was a delight. Yamato rewarded him by going on as he leaned back in the chair. 

“That’s just like you. You don’t want anyone else to see how greedy you are. Only me.”

Something gets muttered around the length of his dick. Yamato snorted. 

“It’s not good to talk with your mouth full, Kakashi. Cock warmers aren’t meant to speak.”

The way Kakashi shivered and shifted on his knees told Yamato that the dialogue was good for him. 

Curiously, he nudged Kakashi’s knees apart with his boot. 

Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath as Yamato slid a foot along the inside of his thigh, toward his groin. 

Yamato’s eyebrows hiked up in surprise at what he found there: Kakashi was fully erect. 

“Have you been hard this whole time?”

The older man nodded, head bobbing along his dick gingerly. Yamato takes this into consideration: Kakashi really likes having a dick in his mouth. Sure he’s expressed interest in blow jobs before but Yamato is impressed at just how much having his cock in Kakashi’s mouth has affected the other man. He’s rock hard, erection throbbing at the suggestion of a touch as Yamato’s boot slides back away from his groin. 

“Do you want to cum?”

Surprisingly, Kakashi shook his head. 

“Not here,” Yamato guessed, and got a half-moon eye crinkle in the affirmative. He mused another moment. 

“…you want to keep me warm a little longer and then take us home?”

Kakashi laughed around his dick, a startling sensation, and took him in tenderly, rolling his tongue up under Yamato’s underside lovingly. It’s a gesture of affection as much as it is an affirmation and Yamato congratulated himself for knowing his partner so well.

“Then I guess we have a few more minutes of this,” he said quietly, voice a low rumble in his chest. “I suppose you want to hear more about how good you look just like this, on your knees for me, taking my cock?”

The quiet whine in Kakashi’s throat is a good reward, and Yamato rewarded Kakashi in turn by talking to him in a steady murmur, drinking in the sight of Kakashi’s pretty pale mouth stretched over his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm this is why I always write in present tense it sounds awkward to me in past tense 😒 Yuck. I think moving forward it'll be mostly present tense. My brain is just geared to think this way. Sorry for any inconvenience


	12. Day 11 - Aftercare, Poly Team Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic includes some Team Minato Poly feels: Everyone is dating everyone else! Including Minato and Kushina. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip this chapter. 👌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Aftercare  
>  **Tags:** Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, F/M, M/F/M, M/M/M all included; Open Marriages, Smut, Aftercare

The first time it happened, Minato assumed Kakashi had something pressing to do. It felt rather cold to be left alone in the bed seconds after climaxing but the life of a shinobi is never dull.

But it happened again, to Rin’s great annoyance, and _again_ , leaving Obito to watch his back rather longingly, and Minato came to realize in this way that Kakashi simply had never been taught better.

“Don’t worry,” he says comfortingly, reaching over to pull his distraught partner against his chest. “Next time he’ll stay.”

“He _never_ stays.”

Minato feels rather poorly for not having noticed it sooner.

“Even when it’s the three of you?”

“Even then,” Obito admits grumpily. “Rin’s tried bringing it up but he always…”

A kiss quiets his worries. Minato’s expression is kind and Obito finds himself trusting the older man with this in the way he trusts Minato with most all puzzles that appear impossible to solve.

He’ll set Kakashi straight.

+

The next time it’s just the two of them Minato makes a point to see just how quickly he can make Kakashi cum for him, cruelly pressing his advantage, knowing Kakashi wants him badly enough to do _whatever_ Minato wants.

The way he bends for the blonde’s touch sends a shiver of pleasure down his back. Minato busies himself with swallowing down all those sweet sounds, kissing him fiercely, not letting up for an instant until Kakashi is _writhing_ for him, twisting under his hands, his hips bucking and stuttering as he loses himself almost violently.

He’s pliant, then, for the space of thirty seconds precisely.

Then Kakashi stands straight up and rolls off the bed.

Minato’s voice rings out in the room like the crack of a whip.

“ _Kakashi_.”

The younger man stills like a spooked deer.

“Where are you going?”

Turning apprehensively, Kakashi eyes the door, and then the bed.

“…back to my room.”

Blue eyes narrow in disappointment, and Minato watches Kakashi pale for such a look.

“Come back here.”

Slowly Kakashi returns to the bed. It’s apparent in the way he moves that Kakashi understands he has Done Something Wrong and has yet to figure out just what it was. He goes where those blue eyes direct him, sliding back against Minato’s cooling chest, hands resting against the thundering cage of his ribs, over his heart.

A warm hand folds down over his and Minato’s stern look smoothes out.

Still wary, Kakashi falls back into the bed, curiously trying to figure out what he did wrong. Sex is over. He has other places to be. Why waste time letting the cum dry on his legs when he could be getting ready for helping Rin and Kushina in the kitchen?

“We’ll get sticky,” he muses aloud. Sensei has never been one for messes before.

A warm wash cloth gets passed to him, from god-knows-where, and Kakashi accepts it, wiping himself down while keeping one hand over Minato’s chest. The pulse he’s feeling has slowed from before, less thunderous pounding, more of a steady thump, something solid, reliable. Calming.

He passes the wash cloth and waits.

Nothing particularly magical happens after. They just lay there, taking up time.

Kakashi wonders when it’s meant to end, and what it’s meant to achieve.

Minato sees this because he’s looking for it.

“Kakashi. I have a mission for you.”

“A mission,” Kakashi repeats, looking relieved. Of course there’s an actual reason Minato kept him after sex. He should have known. “Yes sir.”

Minato laughs as he explains it.

“Information gathering. I want you to tell me how to take care of everyone after sex.”

It’s funny to watch someone known to be a genius on the battlefield look flummoxed by such a simple request.

“Take care… what do you mean?”

“Kakashi, haven’t you noticed that you’re the only one that just leaves after an orgasm?” Minato asks.

He withholds his answer, sensing ‘ _it’s just sex_ ’ won’t go over very well with Sensei. Kakashi shakes his head instead even as he wracks his brain. It isn’t always him that leaves first. Surely once or twice…

“Pay better attention to your partners. You’re always the first one to leave the bed. Aftercare is an important part of sex, just like foreplay. You can’t keep skipping it.”

“ _Aftercare_ ,” Kakashi repeats, testing the word out on his lips. “That’s just for nights when we use the Red Room.”

“It isn’t,” Minato says in a familiar tone, lecturing though he doesn’t mean to.

Kakashi pays rapt attention anyway, dissatisfied at being told _he’s skipping an important part of sex_.

“Don’t leave right after sex. Stay, and see what your lovers want and do. There’s more to sex than just orgasming. Have you ever noticed how they are once they’ve finished? The different ways they behave? They all have different preferences. Can you name even one?”

Embarrassingly Kakashi doesn’t have a good answer to give.

Minato pats his spiky hair.

“That’s part of the mission. Let’s practice. What can you tell me about what I like after sex?”

Kakashi’s entire body shifts and Minato nearly laughs again. He can’t help it. Kakashi rather looks like he’s in the field trying to disarm a difficult trap meant to cause bodily harm, as though he’s not half naked on Minato’s bed trying to remember what he did after cumming.

“…you didn’t want me to go.”

“That’s correct.”

Kakashi surmises that his answer isn’t sufficient and expands, considering the events of a few minutes ago.

“You like cuddling.”

“I do,” Minato says, amused. “Anything else?”

Kakashi’s thoughtful look persists. He remembers getting scolded and getting brought back to bed…

“My hand, on your chest?”

“On my heart,” Minato agrees quietly, eyes sparkling. “I like it when you can hear my heart beating, after. Could you tell how the tempo changed?”

Kakashi looks down at his own hands in quiet consideration. It was unusual to have his hands on Minato’s racing pulse, and a little exciting. To know that he made his lover’s heart beat like crazy makes his ears tingly, which is a fascinating reaction in and of itself.

Kakashi spends a few more seconds looking at his own fingertips, and Minato knows the mission will be a success.

+

Kakashi spends the next few days having as much sex as possible.

The first time Kakashi stays after Obito is vaguely suspicious and Kakashi doesn’t get a good read on him. But that isn’t a problem. Obito’s an easy target, always down to fuck or get fucked, and Kakashi experiments both ways just to see if he switches depending on his position during sex.

 _It does make a difference,_ he decides, though he fucks Obito a third time just to be extra certain.

Obito likes touching him after.

Kakashi finds it endearing that even though the goal of sex is individual and reciprocal pleasure, Obito remains focused on pleasing his partner in the afterglow. His hands can’t stop wandering, fingertips trailing over the planes of Kakashi’s body, dipping against the curve of his hips, sliding over the few scars he wears in his skin.

The exploration is sensual and slow though by now Obito knows his body as well as Kakashi himself. It’s an expression of fondness that Kakashi feels through the tips of his fingers, the broad sweep of his calloused palms, the tender press of little kisses along his collarbones and shoulders.

Obito likes to touch, and Kakashi finds he likes being touched.

But he’s not Kakashi’s only lover.

Rin lets Kakashi eat her out on the couch, laughter ringing in his ears as she squirms on his tongue and two fingers, thighs squeezing hard enough to make his vision blur. Later the same night he folds her over the back of the couch a day later and the day after that convinces her to ride him until he’s a wreck, to Rin’s obvious delight.

After she’s breathless, flush with satisfaction, Kakashi takes the straightforward approach and _asks her what she’d like_.

Rin has a different answer for each experience and Kakashi finds a single common thread: Rin prefers to put all her clothes back on after sex and then cuddle. It’s the opposite of Obito, who couldn’t give a damn whether they’re naked as blue jays or dressed to the nines, but it’s Rin, and Kakashi finds that charming. He learns to hand her a pair of panties after because she likes to feel the cotton slide over her thighs and hug her waist. He learns not to try and clean her after she’s a grown-ass woman thank you very much.

 _And_ , he realizes, as Rin nuzzles the crook of his neck and clambers over him for a post-coital cuddle, _there’s more than one thing that his partners like after._

He works hard to keep collecting data, frustrated at himself for glossing over this aspect of intimacy for so long.

Kushina guesses his game on the first time, laughing almost hysterically as she brings him off.

“A mission?! He made it a _mission_ —“

Kakashi grumpily kisses her quiet. Kushina doesn’t take this lying down, grinning against his mouth as she rolls her body against him, very aware of the hands sliding down her curves towards her hips to get at her panties. She lets him ply her pleasure with nimble fingers, sure and quick, and shudders for him with a pretty sound.

After she’s a whirlwind, tickled to have him still in bed with her after and practically buzzing with delight.

At first he thinks she means to go again as his face gets peppered with kisses. But his older lover gives him another grin and shakes her head.

“Just let me love you, Kakashi!”

It’s bizarre if he’s honest, like hearing a familiar word in a foreign accent. He never even considered that someone’s after care might look like taking care of others. Kushina tries to bring him things, clothes, a drink, offers to take care of him.

Kakashi doesn’t need any of that, after, except _Kushina wants to give it to him._

“Water sounds nice,” he says, just to be able to reciprocate, and it’s _so worth_ the million-watt smile he gets in return.

She fashions him with some ice water, with a bendy straw, and he sits in bed as Kushina flounces around bare as the day she was born. He takes a sip and lets Kushina pamper him a bit though he really doesn’t need or want for anything. She almost bullies him into letting her do one more thing, which he picks in a panic as the Nine Tail’s chakra threatens to overflow, her annoyance a vibrant vermillion red rising off her shoulders.

“C-come back to bed. Please. I, ah. Can you sit beside me?”

Kushina smiles, then, and comes.

Kakashi finds he _does_ prefer it when his partners stay after sex. He feels rather poorly for having left all of them wanting.

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh? What for? I had a wonderful time!”

“For not doing this sooner,” Kakashi clarifies, sipping his water since his throat is suddenly parched. “It never occurred to me.”

A finger flicks his nose. He jumps a bit, blinking. His lover’s face is scrunched in bemused exasperation, the same way Sensei’s does when Kakashi misses a glaringly simple solution, and she shakes her head.

“We’re all figuring this thing out together, y’know? There’s bound to be things everyone likes and doesn’t like. I’m glad you finally showed an interest!” Her bright eyes soften as she rubs her head against his cheek. “It’s nice you don’t rush off anymore like we don’t matter.”

“I never meant it like that,” Kakashi croaks, “Is that what you all thought?”

“You leave right after it’s over. Or you used to. It did feel kinda cold, being left right after, like it’s just about getting someone off.” She turns Kakashi’s pale chin with two fingers, violet eyes bright with determination as she continues. “But we know you care. You just show it differently, and I think everyone knows it.”

He resolves to keep showing it, in a more obvious way, even as Kushina kisses him comfortingly on the corner of his eye.

+

At the end of the week he’s so thoroughly fucked out but triumphant. He all but collapses against the couch in a boneless sort of relaxation, satisfied like a cat with cream.

“I can’t,” he protests, when familiar warm hands descend from above to slide down over his chest toward his groin. “I’m spent.”

“Mm? Is that so,” Minato wonders, tongue wetting his lips, “What if I do all the work?”

Kakashi snorts, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“I’m in the mood to have you, if you let me,” Minato muses, softly seeking permission with intense blue eyes, fingers already curling under his knees and around his back. Kakashi lets his former teacher lift him easily. He loops both arms around Minato’s neck as he’s carried bridal-style through the house towards one of the back rooms.

The younger man lets Minato deposit him gingerly on the bed, limbs loose like warm honey. Instead of undressing him Minato kisses the already revealed skin of his shoulders and neck. He takes his time going very slowly indeed and Kakashi melts against the bed. It feels heavenly to have those tender touches and though his body really is wrung out he’ll do his best to give Minato what he wants.

He blinks a curious eye open when his lover doesn’t strip him.

“Didn’t you want to…”

“Have you,” Minato confirms, “I _am_ having you. You’re here, with me.”

Kakashi blushes, and his lover laughs.

“I thought you could use a break,” he says once he can speak without snickering. “From what I hear you’ve been busy this week.”

Very, Kakashi thinks, cheeks scarlet. The memories are very nice. He has enough to keep himself company on the two-week mission coming up next month. Minato’s hand on his cheek brings his focus to the present.

A warm smile awaits him.

“Want to tell me about your mission?”

Kakashi smiles back, leaning into the hand.

His words fill the air as Minato listens. He tells Sensei about the way Obito and Rin prefer to be taken care of, and how Kushina likes to take care of him after. He takes the hand cupping his cheek and slides it over his own heart to see Minato’s smile broaden.

“And you.”

“What about me?” Minato asks coyly.

“You like it when I stay and feel your heart beating.” Kakashi feels his face warm and his own heart beat faster. “I like it, too.”

The blonde leans in then to capture his mouth in a slow kiss, sending his pulse pounding beneath his skin. He melts back into a puddle beneath Minato’s touch, relaxing utterly and feeling that familiar heat creep into his cheeks. It’s always nice to be taken care of, even if he doesn’t need it. And Minato makes it very clear that he intends to take care of his former student, a hot palm laying a scorching trail down over his body, circling once over his navel as though Minato can stroke the desire in his guts directly, before coming to a rest on Kakashi’s pants.

True to his word Minato does most of the work, and Kakashi lets him. It’s very nice to be taken care of, and he gives up a needy whine for Minato’s touch, hips rocking into that lovely slick grip, body shuddering pleasantly against the sheets.

He loses himself for a moment, brain offline and body awash with a marvelous sensation, before falling back against the bed to catch his breath. His lover kisses him gingerly as his breathing evens out.

And then, Minato asks, “What do you want, Kakashi?”

He considers the things he likes, and the things he doesn’t. Usually he’d roll right out of bed, after, but more recently, it’s nice just being near his precious people. Rin likes putting on clothes right away but he doesn’t need to. He would like to wipe up before they get sticky. Kushina is awash with energy and he is not. He’d like very much to just lie down for a moment or two with Minato beside him, touching him. Being close. Obito likes touching, and so does he.

Kakashi pulls it all together and makes his request.

“…can I get a wash cloth, and can you come here?”

Minato’s smile shines like the sun as he joins his younger lover back on the sheets.


	13. Day 12 - Breeding, Kakashi/Iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wants something from his Alpha. 
> 
> I thought ABO-verse was perfect for breeding kink, and I just wrote what felt natural for that. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Breeding  
>  **Tags:** M/M, ABO, A/B/O Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Knotting, Anal Sex

They retire together the same way as always, Iruka following his Alpha with a pleasant look on his face, Kakashi watching his Omega follow with a sparkle in his eyes. Side by side they find themselves on the way to bed, making time to brush teeth and floss their fangs, Iruka brushing his shoulder-length locks, Kakashi dutifully removing his weapons.

The routine is malleable, moldable, but one consistency brings them both comfort: when they settle in for the night they spend the first few minutes under the covers just scenting each other. Nothing sexual. Just intimate, celebrating their union with touches tender and fond. Iruka’s favorite path to trace is the junction of Kakashi’s shoulder and neck where his Mating Mark rests, a perfect permanent imprint of Iruka’s fangs sunk deep into that otherwise smooth pale flesh. Kakashi prefers to admire all of Iruka with his face, spreading his scent everywhere he’s allowed.

Tonight, though, after, Kakashi’s Omega catches the strong line of his jaw and brings their gazes to meet.

There’s a seductive light in those soft brown eyes. Kakashi feels his body jolt with anticipation.

His Omega’s words send a shiver of arousal straight through him.

“Alpha? I want you to _breed_ me tonight.”

Just the _thought_ of getting his mate heavy and round with pups makes Kakashi’s instincts roar to life. His scent doubles, filling the room with a heady kind of smell, one Iruka breathes in through clenched teeth and groans for, close to drooling. His body shivers under Kakashi’s quick hands, moving deftly to get unnecessary clothing out of the way.

His Omega wants to be _bred_. How can he refuse such a wonderful request?

Iruka sighs and helps shimmy out of his night clothes, fever catching him up. His body seems to glow as Kakashi unravels beautifully tanned skin, a rumble like thunder in the distance resonating in his throat at the sight.

“Iruka. You’re gorgeous.”

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Iruka urges, impatient, and in the mood.

The way he opens his legs, inviting, makes Kakashi’s mouth water automatically, and he dives right in to kiss Iruka’s waiting mouth.

His beautiful partner shudders for the feeling of familiar fangs closing in against his lips, nipping gently, gingerly, only to tease, never to tear, sending little shocks of pleasure-pain down his hot and wanting body. Iruka feels his hips roll as Kakashi’s thigh settles between his legs. Dissatisfied, the Omega whines in his throat. This isn’t what he requested.

Kakashi pulls back right away, face turning warm already.

“Let me… please, I will. I promise. Let me…”

Those dark chocolate colored eyes shine with amusement. Usually he’s the one begging from Kakashi. It’s a lovely treat to have the reverse.

“I will. I promise. I promise, I’ll give you what you want, I’ll fill you up and fuck you and get you _so_ full…”

His words are enough to make Iruka’s sensitive slit _quiver_ against his thigh, and Kakashi resolves to be very quick indeed. His Omega needs him.

He rushes to take what he wants. A little more time just kissing his beautiful mate. A few more breaths to fill his lungs and feed that fire in his guts, pressing them both back into the bed with an unmatched sense of urgency. _Iruka needs him._ He’s got to give his Omega what he wants. His instincts howl inside as he kisses the man under him passionately, uncoordinated in his rush, though from the heavenly groan under him Iruka doesn’t mind.

The leg between Iruka’s is getting _drenched_ in his slick. Kakashi knows he won’t even haven to open his loving partner up but just to be sure he drops a hand between those twitching thighs.

He nearly shouts at the way he sinks in, without resistance, to his palm.

Iruka knees him, nearing his limits.

“ _Kakashi_!”

The Alpha in him nearly snaps at the direct tone but Kakashi knows his partner, knows it’s just Iruka’s neediness surfacing, demanding to be satiated. What kind of mate would leave his Omega so unfilled?

Kakashi licks his lips and hurries to be equally naked. He’s made Iruka wait long enough.

Those lust-blown eyes narrow in delight as Kakashi finally _finally_ slots inside. Iruka throws back his head as Kakashi bottoms out, body relaxing momentarily against the sheets. Kakashi pauses for a second, head swimming with endorphins, his whole being drunk on Iruka’s inviting scent. He smells absolutely divine, even better than usual.

“Are you in heat?” He asks, curious.

“Can’t be,” Iruka grunts, unable to keep his hips from jerking as Kakashi fills him up, gives him just what he needs, “Just had one, last week, _ah_!”

“Could be second heat,” Kakashi guesses, even as he starts fucking Iruka, taking time to kiss his wrist as he slots messily in and out of his dripping Omega.

“N-no such thing, _nnn_. Ah! Ka, ah! Kakashi. Nnn, yes, yes! _Right_ there—“

“Right here?”

Iruka’s throaty groan is as good as any spoken answer. Kakashi keeps his strokes precise, eyes keenly fixed on his mate’s face as Iruka approaches ecstasy, his face flush and head thrown back, chest heaving as he pants for breath, one hand fisted in the sheets as Kakashi fucks into him at the perfect angle.

“Gonna cum for me, Iruka?” Kakashi purrs eagerly. “Go on. Let go. Cum as much as you want—make a mess of me.”

Iruka does, shattering apart with a weak cry, legs shaking as his body clenches with his waves of pleasure. His cock throbs as he spends with a tremulous shudder. Kakashi slows down, knows his partner prefers it, and is surprised to be smacked on the thigh by an irritated Omega.

The chuunin beneath him grits his teeth.

“ _Don’t stop!_ ”

Kakashi laughs.

“Not ever,” he agrees, picking back up his speed, to Iruka’s obvious delight. The other man goes back with a pleasant moan, unashamed of finding pleasure from this, the lewd squelch as Kakashi’s cock slots in and out of his body. It never fails to send a rush to his head. Iruka feels his shoulders shake pleasantly as he’s filled.

“Mmm… yes, please. Ah! _Just_ like that.”

“You’re in a good mood,” Kakashi observes, leaning forward to catch a better whiff of his partner’s scent. “Did something nice happen today?”

The shift in angle irritates his mate at once. Iruka growls at him, teeth snapping irritably, and Kakashi pulls back at once. The Alpha again pushes down on his instincts to snap back or bear his fangs at his partner. Iruka certainly seems to be in a mood and it’s a very sexy, if demanding, mood.

Fine. Iruka wants to get bred? Kakashi grips his lover’s powerful legs tightly and grins.

“Gonna fill you up ‘till you’re _sloshing_ with my cum.”

Iruka groans, face scarlet.

“ _Gods_ , yes. Ah!”

Kakashi can hardly hear over the slap of his hips against Iruka’s ass. He keeps talking since his mate seems really turned on by it, and because he likes to feel Iruka shudder every time he talks about getting him properly with pups.

“Such a good Omega for me… Is that what you need? To get bred, to get fucked full, until it pours out of you?”

“Ah! No, I don’t want that. I don’t, _nnn_ , don’t want to waste it,” Iruka pants, eyes half-glazed with pleasure as he writhes on his back. The sight of him laid out on Kakashi’s sheets, covered in his own cum and on his way to another orgasm is too sexy. Kakashi grits his teeth and slows down to keep from cumming. The change in pace has his Omega grunting with annoyance.

A sharp jab in his side, and Kakashi sees red.

He snarls, a deep rolling growl that makes Iruka quail under him, shrinking back.

As suddenly as it comes on it’s gone, and Kakashi is gripped by regret. He didn’t mean to but Iruka pushed too many of the right buttons to bring out a natural response. He licks his lips and attempts to collect himself.

“I’m… Iruka, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry,” his partner says quietly, gaze averted and throat bared in a clear show of submission.

Kakashi’s Alpha instincts hush, appeased at his Omega’s peace offering. He shakes his head and leans in close to scent Iruka silently, a wordless affirmation of their love, reassurance that the Omega takes with a plaintive whine. He smells heavenly.

“Did you… do something today?” Kakashi croaks, trying hard to not give in and fuck Iruka senseless. “You smell _so good_.”

“Nothing unusual,” Iruka murmurs demurely, still not meeting the Alpha’s gaze. “Just want you.”

Those three words make Kakashi melt.

Iruka yips as his Alpha thrusts in sharply, cock throbbing in the deepest part of him. It’s so close to what he wants and not enough.

He whines in his throat.

He’s so empty. He needs Kakashi to fuck him and fill him up and get him _pregnant_ —

“I’ve got you,” Kakashi murmurs, a quiet promise kissed into the scar across Iruka’s nose. “Gonna fill you up.”

Gods, yes.

Iruka sobs into the sheets as Kakashi fucks in faster, the base of his cock swelling, obviously getting close, and hangs on as the slick sounds of their sex fills the air. The way Kakashi rocks into him is so close to perfect. He needs Kakashi to let go and fill him, breed him, fuck him. He’s drunk on the thought.

Pups.

He’s going to have pups.

Iruka gasps, cumming a second time as Kakashi’s knot starts the long slide inside.

His Alpha gives up a pleased growl as Iruka spends messily, everywhere, getting the both of them covered in his cum. Kakashi’s knot finishes its journey and Iruka has no time to prepare before he’s flooded from the inside out. His Alpha grunts once before sinking those lethal fangs into the meat of Iurka’s shoulder, a wonderful sting, and keeps cumming inside of him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hears himself say, fingers scrambling for purchase, somewhere, anywhere, as he’s bred.

Kakashi is getting him pregnant.

He’s being filled up right now, with Kakashi’s pups, he’s going to be a parent—

Iruka’s entire body shakes and he makes the most beautiful sound, high, in his throat, keening as Kakashi comes undone deep inside.

Utter exhaustion sets in within moments. His Alpha is perfect, taking care of the mess that’s begun to dry across Iruka’s abdomen—flat, for now—and he can’t help follow the path of Kakashi’s hand, pausing over his own stomach.

A small smile covers his lips as he thinks about it swelling in a few moon’s time.

“Pups.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees fondly, leaning in to rub their cheeks together, scenting his mate once again. “Our pups.”

They share a kiss that tastes like a promise and Iruka feels joy like sunshine spill into his heart.

He's happy.


	14. Day 13 - Special, Obito/Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for today didn't speak to me, so I wrote something I wanted to read for a while~ It's a little less kinky and a bit more soft and sweet. 
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to [Clementine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157026).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** none  
>  **Tags:** M/M, Magic AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Soul Mate AU, Age Gap that gets Solved with Magic, Frottage

Minato stares at the stranger in his house, wearing his Soul Mate's face. He suspects magic at once and watches warily. Mistrust must be clear on his face because the stranger winces and loses his jubilant look.

“I, uh… _surprise_?”

It’s even got Obito’s voice.

“Who sent you,” Minato asks evenly, “And where is my Soul Mate?”

The stranger with Uchiha Obito’s face spreads his arms wide, and Minato feels a traitorous surge of lust to see the stranger’s bare chest flex with the movement. Whoever this is has cast quite the spell.

“Sensei, it’s _me_.”

“Show yourself.”

“I _am_ showing myself,” the man repeats with a laugh. “Unless you want me to get naked.”

The suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows does it, and Minato stares at his Soul Mate in shock, because the Uchiha Obito he’s known has _always been_ five years younger than him—and now he looks to be as old as Minato himself. Perhaps even older.

“What spell is this?” Minato wonders, abandoning caution for curiosity as he accepts Obito’s words for truth, walking over with roving blue eyes. “You’ve aged.”

“It’s Fae Magic,” Obito brags, enjoying the way Minato can’t stop staring at his adult body, those shining blue eyes fixed on his figure with an obvious sort of attraction.

“Fae,” Minato repeats with a frown before looking up in disapproval. “Did Kakashi do this to you?”

“I asked him to!”

Bafflement meets this statement, and Minato seeks elaboration on this point.

“You… asked him… to put you under some spell?”

Two hands fall against Minato’s hips through his trousers and he hears himself suck a breath. Obito as an adult has wonderfully broad palms. Just the weight of them sends a shock of arousal through Minato’s core. He stares up into those familiar black eyes, the only thing time magic hasn’t seemed to warp, and finds his own reflection staring helplessly back.

“To make me old enough for _this_ ,” Obito says, leaning in close.

Minato turns his head at the last second, face scarlet, and he shoves his randy Soul Mate with outrage.

“You asked him to make you older for—Obito!”

“I’ve been good,” Obito protests with a crack in his resonant baritone, real pain in his voice that lances Minato straight through. “You said… you said when I turned sixteen we could kiss—and all you did was kiss my hand!”

Minato mutters something about propriety, and waiting until he's a little bit older, and Obito looks down at the floor sullenly.

“I traded a _whole_ pot of clementine seeds away for it, and it took me the better part of two years to gather them since they come from across the sea.” He’s making a valiant effort but Minato can hear it, the way his voice thickens in his throat the way it always does, right before he cries, and it breaks his heart to hear. “…the spell lasts until Midnight. If… you don’t _want_ to…”

“Obito.”

“If you don’t want to, I won’t do anything,” Obito presses on, looking up with a gaze glazed with unshed tears, “but I want this. I want to hold you—to be with you—I’ve been waiting ever since I saw our String of Fate.”

“My kiss wasn’t enough?”

Obito’s lips quirk into a roguish smirk.

“Sensei. I want to _taste_ your love.”

The way he says the words make Minato’s knees weak.

He finds himself taking a step back as Obito takes a step towards him.

He can’t look away from those intense pitch black eyes that see straight through him.

“I want to _feel_ you when you take your pleasure. I want to taste what sounds you’ll make when you come undone. I can’t live on kisses to my wrist forever, Minato.”

He shakes his head because he can’t hear these words. He can’t deny them, either: many nights has he spent curled with only his hand and the thought of his younger lover for company. How he’s longed to have more than a brief embrace, more than taking tea together. Minato takes his last step back. He’s reached the bed and goes down upon it with a graceless huff, blue eyes darting up swiftly as Obito stands before him, tall, dark, handsome, inviting.

Those beloved black eyes offer up a wordless question, and Minato finds he can’t deny either of them a single moment longer.

He licks his lips and stretches out a hand.

Hope shines from Obito’s very core, seeming to illuminate the room momentarily with the strength of his smile.

It’s interesting to be on his back with Obito leaning over him, coming in close. Minato always imagined the reverse, being older, but he finds he doesn’t mind which way they come together, so long as they’re together at last.

Obito’s face stops an inch away. Minato raises a single eyebrow.

“Having second thoughts?”

There isn’t a response straight away. Minato takes the time to study his student’s new features up close. Obito’s face is dashingly handsome. Strong brow, firm chin, cute nose… He’ll grow to be a fine adult, Minato thinks, as his Soul Mate gets lost in some complex thought. He waits, because he wants Obito to make his own decision. He can’t deny the way being pressed back into the bed under Obito’s greater weight is making his heart begin to beat quicker in his chest.

Then long fingers lace with his, and Minato pays close attention.

“I only want what you’ll give me,” Obito murmurs, low and soft, bringing their joined hands to his chest to hold. His voice is low and laced with something sorrowful which makes his Soul Mate wonder.

“What do you think you want from me? Obito.”

“A kiss, at least,” Obito says with certainty, “but Minato, I want _every inch_ of you.”

The words make him shudder against the sheets.

“I’m yours,” he says, before Obito’s head drops like a stone against his collarbone, the full weight of his bigger body suddenly falling completely against Minato’s. Blue eyes shoot open in surprise. Minato wonders how he missed it before but there’s no denying the proof of Obito’s lust straining against his trousers.

Heat blossoms in his body, smashed to the sheets, at Obito’s mercy. Without using magic Minato has the clear disadvantage and a sinful thrill goes through him at that thought, that one day, Obito will be big enough to pick him up, and perhaps fold him in two.

He takes a slow breath in to hopefully soothe his suddenly galloping pulse. His heart and his gut ache as one.

Obito above him leans up on his elbows with that charming grin.

“Mine. Minato?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you for real?”

His voice comes close to cracking as he asks, bearing his whole heart, and how can Minato refuse him?

He frees his hand from Obito’s fingers to feel the shape of his face, how it’s changed since last he held it. The bones have a greater weight, are sharper to Minato’s fingertips. He tests the warmth of Obito’s cheek with the palm of his hand as the distance between them seems to disappear bit by bit.

There are stars in those galaxy black eyes. Minato finds he can even sketch the constellations in the spaces between how Obito’s eyes sparkle and he can’t stop himself from smiling as they come in close.

It feels so natural when their lips finally collide. Obito’s mouth is the perfect shape to fit against his mouth, seeking and sweet, pressing him back to get a little bit closer. It must be his imagination that magic is winding in the air around them as they kiss, or there’s a stray wind sprite making his skin prickle with goose bumps. The tingle races though him at Obito’s touch. It feels exactly as he’d imagined. Unpracticed but determined, focused, sincere. He lets his eyelids fall shut to savor the sensations rippling through him.

Their kiss remains uninterrupted for the longest breath. Then Obito sucks in, a shuddering sound, and keeps kissing Minato like he can overcome the need for air. It’s adorable. Minato parts them with a smile still shaping his mouth, laughter in those ocean-blue eyes.

Some otherworldly magic is blanketing the room. That must be the reason why Minato doesn’t ask permission, makes him reach up to Obito’s rose red face with both hands to pull him back in, to kiss him again.

His Soul Mate makes a marvelous tune against Minato’s mouth, a long shudder rolling though that new adult body Obito is using to keep Minato beneath him. Their knees knock together as Obito rearranges his leg, trying not to stab his teacher with the stiffness in his pants.

He’s wanted this for so long and having Obito against him, trying not to breath, trying to keep kissing him despite the way he keeps gasping like he’s drowning in Minato’s mouth is just what he expected. His inexperienced fumbling, dedicated but awkward, is so charming he can’t help but laugh.

Minato parts them again and stops Obito before he can come in for another taste.

“Obito. Breathe. I’m not going anywhere.”

Those starry midnight eyes blink down at him achingly.

“You will. At midnight you’ll ask me to go.”

The thought sobers him a bit. This much is true. Once the spell wears off he’ll ask Obito not to touch him with those too-small hands, an eager soul trapped in the body of a teenager. Even though he’s an adult now he’s young yet to spend the night in Minato’s bed.

But there’s other things they could do together alone.

“I will. And you will, because you respect me, and because you won’t do anything I’m not ready for. Isn’t that right?”

“It is,” Obito agrees. “ _Sensei_. I would never do something you didn’t want to.”

The thought is so chivalrous. Obito, who is bigger now, who could easily sway Minato with sweet words and a tender touch instead wants Minato to surrender himself when he’s ready. It won’t be any good unless they both want it. That’s why Minato makes his offer.

“I know. That’s why I want you to pay attention when I ask you to touch me.”

Obito’s entire body jolts, and he looks up with a wild hope in those dark eyes.

“ _What_?”

Licking his lips, Minato firms his resolve. They’ve both longed for something more than a kiss to the wrist. And they have until the witching hour. Minato means to spend it learning every new facet of his Soul Mate’s adult body.

“I want you to touch me.”

“Yeah?” Obito croaks, scrambling to get up, to put his hands on Minato’s pants, and Minato nearly snorts a laugh. He reaches up to guide his eager student. Obito manages to get him out of his pants, faltering at the sight of Minato’s tented undergarments, revealing his mirrored desire.

“You’re…”

“Yes,” Minato asks, greatly amused. “Have you never seen someone else’s before?”

“I have. Back before he was a fairy prince I bet Kakashi I could do it faster than him. I know what to do.”

Minato chokes.

“I didn’t need to know,” he laments, shuddering. Kakashi is like a son to him. To hear of Obito rolling around with the silver-haired Fae crosses some weird line in his brain.

“You asked!”

“I also asked you to _touch me_ ,” Minato mutters, feeling rebellious. “I don’t want to talk about Kakashi right now.”

Obito grins and comes back in to kiss that souring look right off his Soul Mate’s face.

Instead of lecturing Minato finds himself being explored organically. Obito’s natural curiosity about his body drives a path down over his shirt, against his chest, passing over familiar territory before sliding down over his stomach, towards his hips. The slow touch is much better. More gradual. It lets the anticipation build in Minato’s body and by the time Obito’s fingers find the elastic, he’s twitching, eager for the touch when it comes.

It feels marvelous to have Obito’s hands on his body. Even better to have one palm scorching over his erection trapped beneath that final layer of fabric, a firebrand to the touch, stroking the flames of his desire, higher and higher, until he’s aching for more.

Despite his early recklessness Obito takes his time peeling back Minato’s underwear, bearing him with a reverent sound, eyes softening for the sight of his flushed flesh, already red and dripping from his attention. Minato can’t help sucking a breath as Obito takes him in a gentle grip.

“Too tight?”

“Not tight enough,” Minato corrects, trying to restrain his hips from arching off the bed into that to light grip. It improves dramatically at his words and Minato can’t bottle his sound of appreciation, a low groan that fills the air above. Obito’s hand on his body pauses momentarily. He swallows loudly before he moves again.

“You sound amazing. Minato.”

“You’re _touching me_ ,” Minato pants, finding himself short of breath as Obito strokes him steadily, building up a rhythm that suits them both.

“I know,” Obito murmurs, leaning in to press their lips together again tightly, glutting himself on the forbidden flavor of Minato’s kiss.

He means to reciprocate but gets lost too quickly with the feeling of hands on his body. Obito isn’t just touching the heat of him directly. He’s also running a hand up under his shirt, feasting on the skin of his chest, the sparse blonde curls above his groin, sliding seeking fingertips eagerly over every inch of him. It feels feather light at times and biting at others. The pressure changes constantly. And Obito’s other hand remains devoutly wrapped around him, squeezing at intervals, the perfect distraction to split his attention in two.

Minato is putty in his hands.

“I always thought…”

Obito laughs for a moment, slowing his strokes.

“You thought to teach me this, too? I know how to please a man,” he boasts, hand sliding sinfully slow against his sensitive cock to feel it throb for his touch. “Minato. I know myself, and I practiced, but you asked me not to tell. Instead let me show you.”

The thought makes Minato’s mind spin.

“You practiced?”

“I wanted to make you feel amazing, since you already make my life incredible,” Obito imparts in an open-mouthed kiss against his neck that makes Minato gasp under him. The sentiment goes straight to his heart, and the way Obito’s teeth graze his skin goes straight to his cock, leaping in Obito’s grip.

“ _Obito_.”

Those smooth lips glide over his throat and Minato finds it impossible to speak after that. His body feels charged, ready to ignite, and Obito is a barely contained wildfire, ready to burst open and burn him up. All it will take is a spark.

“Kiss me?”

“Yes,” Obito growls, leaning up to slot their mouths together again, losing himself for a moment to the taste and the feel of Minato’s mouth. It sets his senses ablaze to finally be able to do this, to have Mianto here, under him, groaning for his touch. The thought is more than enough to bring him to the edge of pleasure and that’s where he hovers, eager for more but unsure how to ask for it.

He wants to make Minato weak with pleasure but his own mind is fogged with lust. The expertise he bragged of abandons him as a strong thigh rises up between his legs, giving the perfect surface to rock against, and Obito nearly loses control at the sudden stimulation. He cusses and rocks his hips unsteadily, wanting to do more but wanting to hold back, caught on the precipice.

“Please,” he hears himself plead. “Minato, I want…”

“Here. Let me,” Minato’s smooth tenor says, and Obito nearly sobs with relief as his older partner takes over.

The blonde shoves down his trousers without ceremony. The rough treatment means Minato is too riled up to be polite and the thought makes Obito giddy with delight. They both want this. They’re here, together, and then Minato drags him down by his hips, grinds their bodies together and Obito nearly _wails_ at the sudden heat.

He and Kakashi never tried _this_.

Minato’s cock has been weeping for his touch, and his teacher uses a hand to gather that wetness, spreading it over the both of them. Then everything is slick, and sliding against Minato’s dick sends a bolt of pleasure straight through him.

Obito growls and moves.

He sees approval reflected in those ocean blue eyes as Minato falls back against the sheets again, happy to let his younger lover set the pace for them with his messy thrusts. The way they fit together, cocks grinding against both their stomachs, leaking everywhere, feels better than anything.

Minato’s never let him get this close before. They’re pressed chest to chest, body to body, hearts pounding in tandem as they pursue pleasure together. It still blows his mind, to be here, with his Soul Mate, touching him in the most intimate way, having him, knowing his body at last.

Obito finds he can’t stop staring at Minato’s face. It’s a brand new shade of candied apple red that he never wants to forget. The familiar contours of his face are etched in pleasure as Obito slides his hand over their bodies where they’re rocking up against one another. That and the sounds. The quiet panting, the creak of the bed, the little gasps Minato makes as Obito varies his pace. He wants to memorize every one.

There’s not enough time to enjoy Minato the way Obito wants to, fully, to find out every little sweet sound he can make, not with how pleasure is burning him up from the inside, threatening to spill over any second, his control growing thiner and thinner as they kiss.

“Obito?”

“Yes,” Obito croaks, sounding gutted to be parted from Minato for even an instant. “Is it too fast?”

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Minato rasps. “Don’t, don’t stop, don’t stop—ah!”

With a whine Obito surges against his lover. Minato beneath him gives up a groan as his own restraint shatters like glass.

His legs shudder as he spends messily against Obito’s stomach. There isn’t hardly time to catch his breath before Obito is kissing him fiercely, body trembling a few final times before his strength abandons him. He collapses on the slick all over them, getting it everywhere, and Minato finds for once he can’t mind the mess. Not with Obito’s larger weight pressing him into the sheets, covered in sweat, smelling so strongly of his favorite person, of the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He closes both eyes and happily loses himself to the pheromones flooding the room.

Strong arms surround his shoulders as Obito clings to him. His heart is a drum pounding the sound of their love, an echo of their frantic coupling thumping out against his chest.

It’s a sound he wants to hear for the rest of his life.

There’s a twist in the air and Minato knows when he opens his eyes Obito will be smaller by the way he tries to shrink out of his grip.

It must be midnight.

He knows when he looks there will be longing in those beautiful dark eyes. Obito will try and leave, knows he’s not welcome in Minato’s bed yet as he is, too young to spend the night, but it’s too soon for him to go.

Minato catches his wrists as he tries to retreat from the warmth of the bed.

“Obito? Don’t go.”

“You said,” Obito says and it hurts to hear the pain in his voice, younger by too many years again, “You said I shouldn’t stay.”

“I was wrong. I want you to stay.”

“Are—are you sure?”

That his lover can doubt the depths of his affection just because a few years part them spears Minato straight through. He pulls Obito back onto the bed and drags them close, no matter the mess, ignoring how it makes Obito squeak to be manhandled with such ease and makes sure their gazes meet.

“How many clementine seeds did you spend for this spell?”

“It must have been a thousand,” Obito admits after some thought. “The pot I traded Kakashi was pretty deep.”

“How big a pot do you think he’ll need to make the spell stick?”

Obito blinks as he puzzles that sentiment out.

“You want… the spell to stick…”

Minato feels a flush fill his face as he puts it plainly.

“I don’t want to wait to do that again. There must be magic that can make you older—or make me younger. I want to do that again.”

Laughter rings in his bedroom. He feels a grin come over his own face as his student clutches his sides, giddy at the thought of Minato wanting him badly enough to resort to a spell the same way Obito did.

It’s the same laughter Kakashi greets them with when they return with a hundred pots filled to the brim with clementine seeds.


	15. Day 14 - Impact Play, Shisui/Sakura/Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke needs some stress relief and runs into the perfect duo for it. 
> 
> I wrote this to the tune of Blood in the Cut by K.Flay, if you're interested in some jams to match the vibe of this story.
> 
>  **Read the tags twice,** and enjoy at your leisure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Impact Play  
>  **Tags:** Threesome M/M/F, Established Relationship, Open Relationship, Spanking, Alcohol Use, Consent is Sexy, Incest, Blow Job, Oral Sex

The mood comes on suddenly, mid week. Stress _blindsides_ him and Sasuke doesn’t fight the urge to lose himself as soon as he’s off the clock. He smokes to take the edge off, heedless of the prominent No Smoking sign at his back, black eyes daring anyone on the bus to confront him. His lip curls back, showing off the edge of a canine as he gets off at his stop and storms the seven flights up to his studio apartment.

He opens up a drawer he usually keeps shut. Colorful plastic parts for his fingertips as he searches for a particular toy. The silicone gets a quick once-over with soap and water since it’s been a while before he throws off his pants to get to work.

For once, even the extra pressure of his plug does nothing to take the edge off.

Frustrated and feeling robbed, Sasuke forgoes the solo play for leather and fish nets, looks for his boots and finds the most obvious black choker he owns. It feels like a velvet glove, gliding down the pale column of his throat, gripping him soothingly. Sliding his feet into socks and then his shoes, Sasuke does up the laces nearly too tight. He’s already jammed his ass into the tightest leather he owns.

A hefty black jacket gets thrown over one shoulder as he swipes the essentials, some cash and his ID, and then he’s on the prowl.

* * *

The first club’s no good.

The second is better but boring, and the bar keeper asks him not to smoke.

Annoyed and not drunk enough, Sasuke finds a third and orders four shots. He downs them without pause, drawing a whistle from nearby.

“ _Damn_ , darling, those lips look sinful on you, but they'd look so pretty on me,” he hears, and turns with a raised eyebrow.

His reply doesn’t make it out of his mouth. It gets snagged on a sharp breath in, shock choking him.

“Shisui. What the hell?”

Those narrowed elegant eyes shine with victory before he slides one seat over, taking up all the adjacent room, and leaning in very close, yet, _maddeningly_ , not close enough.

"It's been a minute. Miss me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snaps his teeth, biting air.

Shisui laughs and watches his younger cousin with a gleam in his eyes.

“Have you had enough or should I buy you another shot before you blow me again?”

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world to make me repeat that mistake,” Sasuke snarls, vicious and seething through his clenched teeth. “ _Shisui_. You swore—“

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” he hears, and Sasuke feels some of the red hot anger get replaced with a wicked thrill.

Shisui’s thought about it? He’s tried to forget how he got to his knees for his handsome older cousin behind the pool shed of his Uncle’s house, the way those strong hands felt in his hair and the look of Shisui’s knowing grin as he let Sasuke suck him sloppily, just to prove he could. He remembers the ache in both knees, and the strain of his lips, and the smirk, and the smell when Shisui pulled out to come across his face, cum covering his cheeks and getting in his hair.

“I burned that shirt, you know,” Sasuke mutters over the thump of the bar music. “And I’d like to keep this jacket.”

“Then let me find you somewhere to hang it.”

Something about his cousin’s smooth voice gets to the core of him, twists the anger into lust with sickening ease, and Sasuke hates himself for wanting to give in.

“You’re all wound up,” Shisui says, clucking his tongue and shaking his head. “That’s no good. Come on. Let us take care of you.”

“Us,” Sasuke repeats.

“Hello, _Sasuke_ ,” says an alarmingly familiar voice, and he turns on his heel, and goes six shades paler.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear some very juicy tidbits,” his ex-girlfriend says with a deviant smile, cherry red lips parting around shining white teeth clenched hard enough to hurt. “Long enough to hear you want to suck my boyfriend’s dick.”

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” Sasuke repeats, turning in disbelief on his older cousin. “Shisui what the fuck?”

“So that’s the only problem?” Shisui asks cheerfully, “That I’m dating your ex? Y’know, we’re not exactly a solid thing yet. We’re still figuring out what we are. So if that’s what’s holding you back…”

It happens very quickly. One second he’s listening to Shisui’s voice, the next, Sakura’s palm connects with his cheek, and Sasuke feels his whole body turn as he reels from her slap.

The sharp sound cuts through the bar music loud enough to hurt.

Dizzyingly, Sasuke regains his balance. There’s a hand on his back, large and warm, that helps steady him. It’s difficult to tell but a few things stand out to him.

One, Sakura hits like a _train_.

Two, he really should have seen that coming.

And three, _holy fuck_ , he’s half-hard from getting slapped in the face.

He wants it to happen again.

He has no fucking idea how to make it happen again, short of asking, and there is absolutely no fucking way he can flat out ask Sakura to slap him.

It turns out he doesn’t need to.

Alcohol muddles his ability to overhear the discussion Sakura and Shisui are having, but it seems to end in agreement, and then there’s cash on the empty shot glasses and they’re walking.

All three of them.

Sasuke licks his lips but can’t seem to satisfy the way his mouth has gone dry.

“Where… are we going?”

“To a room,” Shisui says over his shoulder, that sleek eyebrow cocking up again in amusement, “unless you wanna take your chances blowing me here in the hallway.”

Sasuke goes red with outrage but then there’s a smart slap to his ass, that stings through his pants, that shocks him out of it. He whips around to glare at his ex-lover and friend, though the limits of their friendship only go so far and Sakura clearly is ready to push.

Those beautiful teal eyes seem to shine as she gives him a grin.

“Keep walking, Sasuke- _kun_. We’re almost there.”

There ends up being barely enough room for the three of them, a chair, a table, half a couch and an ash tray. Sasuke lights up immediately, to have a taste of something other than alcohol and to buy a few precious seconds as Sakura locks the door.

“Are we really doing this?”

“You tell _us_ ,” Sakura says with a drawl, head cocked to one side and Sasuke _hates_ that he can see how Shisui has rubbed off on her, on his girl, except that ship has long since sailed. Sakura stopped being his in high school and he has no one to blame but himself. He’s missed her and she’s changed since the last time she was stripping off layers for him. Her hair’s different but so is her whole vibe. She’s not the shy waif from before, always anxious for a touch, always looking for his approval. She moves with confidence and grace and it’s so sexy it hurts, how she carries herself knowingly, like she understands just how well the sight of her skin sends heat curling down his body.

“Are we really doing this?” Shisui echos, though his hands have unhooked his belt, fingers taking their time walking down over his zipper, toying with the metal as they wait for his reply. “I’m good. Sakura, honey, you good?”

“I’m _very good_.”

“Yeah you are,” Shisui practically purrs, eyes fixed to the sight of her as more and more of that lovely skin becomes visible, the flat of his hand rolling down over himself once through his pants. “You’re so foxy. Think she’s hot, Sasuke?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hears himself hiss, struggling to keep up—they’re asking permission, and stripping, and he can’t think right now, with the smoke curling in his lungs, scratching, itchy, like the lust in his veins, surging, growing, stealing his coherency and fucking his thoughts.

Yeah, Sakura’s smoking hot.

Yeah, he wants to suck his cousin’s dick.

But even that’s not enough. He wants to feel Sakura’s palm again, that quick application of force, direct and unapologetic.

His hunger consumes him.

“We’re doing this.”

They come for him then, together, and collide spectacularly. Shisui’s dick stabs his quads through both their pants but Sasuke’s entire world whips around as Sakura’s fingertips dig into his face hard enough to hurt, twisting him so she can crash their mouths together. The kiss is so utterly unlike the Sakura he knows. He doesn’t take it lying down though it’s difficult to concentrate with his cousin grinding them together by the hips. Sakura’s tongue sweeps across his lip before she bites, and Sasuke sucks air through his teeth.

Those teal eyes shine with discovery.

She can tell he likes it when it hurts.

“I’m gonna _enjoy_ this,” Sakura says, lips parting in a perfect half-moon grin. “Sasuke-kun.”

“Don’t cut me,” he says quickly, before he’s distracted again by the heat of Shisui rocking them together in a filthy slow grind through their pants. The friction is very good for him but it’s not enough. He needs to get his oral fix, and Shisui kindly takes notice, and finishes undoing their pants.

“Touch yourself,” Shisui says as Sasuke gets to his knees. “I want to watch you get off on making me cum on your face.”

“He let you do it on his face?” Sakura’s voice asks, irritated. “He never let _me_.”

“We’ll fix that tonight,” Shisui decides and Sasuke shivers to hear it, the absolute casual confidence with which Shisui sets the course for the evening, and then there’s a dick inches away from his face.

Sasuke forgets everything else and goes for broke, opening his mouth wide and wetting his lips on Shisui’s leaking cock.

The sound of snickers gets drowned out by the jostle of clothes. Sasuke fights not to fight back, has to hold himself down and let Sakura strip him, allowing it with winces and quiet grunts as her nails dig in deep. She wants it to _hurt_. They _both_ do, and it feels amazing, the zing of pleasure as she yanks his pants down over his ass to bare his boxers for anyone in the room to see. The cool glide of her fingers is unfamiliar.

The taste of Shisui’s cock hasn’t changed.

He hates that he still knows just how Shisui likes it, wants him to use his tongue and pull back his lips, to take his time and get them both worked up and wild. It drives color to his cheeks to suck so greedily but he can’t help himself from taking what he wants.

“You could’ve asked me any time, you know,” Shisui says conversationally, like his cousin isn’t bobbing his head up and down, working sloppily to get him all riled up, lips split around his dick. “I would’ve let you do this years ago if I knew you needed it so bad.”

He wants to snap back, to say something to shut the other man up, except that would mean letting go and Sasuke can’t. He’s just begun and he already can’t get enough of Shisui’s cock in his mouth, tongue rolling gently for pleasure, and to feel Shisui’s breathing hitch in his throat.

Then there’s a smart crack across his bare ass, and a wicked sting.

He nearly chokes on his cousin’s cock. Nearly.

Sakura’s voice from behind coos at him.

“He’s right, you know. You should’ve asked for this years ago, _Sasuke-kun._ ”

“Stop calling me that,” he says, coming up long enough to offer a quick glare over his shoulder. “It’s weird for me.”

“Alright, _sugar_ ,” Sakura laughs, moving lightning-quick.

Sasuke’s entire brain goes offline when she backhands him across the face.

His face twists with the motion and Shisui’s dick bounces off his cheek. For a few seconds he’s nearly stunned from the force of it, not hard enough to bruise but sharp enough to sting like hell, and the crackling fire in his lungs turns to arousal at once.

“Fuck.”

He’s _painfully_ hard.

“Can you do that again?”

Shisui snickers and lets Sasuke up a bit so Sakura can get to his request from a better angle. She looks so damn **smug** about it. Sasuke knows what’s coming but he still can’t see the path of her hand until there’s stars in his eyes from being struck across the face.

His cousin’s laughter gets caught on the edge of his lips, slack from shock, and Sasuke gives in to the kiss with a shudder.

Then he can’t think, with the heat of Shisui swallowing him down, drinking in the aftertaste of alcohol and cigarettes. There’s an echoing heat grazing his shoulder blade, Sakura’s open mouth marking him a teasing touch, hardly hard enough to feel let alone hurt. It isn’t enough but he can guess from the feel of her smirk that it’s just to tease. He’ll get what he needs, from both of them.

He can’t wait for them to mess him up even more.

Nails rake down his back, vicious and _mean_ , and Sasuke shivers against Shisui’s mouth, body arching, hips rocking unsubtly forward. Laughter echos in his ears, still ringing from the force of Sakura’s slap. His cheek will have a lovely imprint of her hand and he thinks he’d like his ass to match.

Sasuke stops kissing his cousin long enough to ask her nicely.

“You missed.”

“I got you right on the cheek,” Sakura observes. She’s confident but listening, and Sasuke explains himself.

“Wrong cheeks.”

Shisui can’t help but laugh as his girlfriend’s eyes widen then narrow.

“Still think you can tell me what to do? You’re such an ass.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Shisui says soothing, once he’s over his snickers. “I’ve got something better for our brat to do with that mouth of his. Sasuke. Come back down here where you belong. My cock’s getting cold without your lips around it.”

Sasuke goes though he locks eyes with his ex first because he wants it to hurt, and he grabs Shisui to kiss him again, right in front of her, hard and messy. He pulls back with a pop, Shisui’s spit on his lips, and licks his mouth as he watches anger sizzle to life in that teal eyed glare.

He goes back down between Shishi’s thighs to suck his cock quick, before Sakura can make him shout. Just in time he sucks Shisui down. Her palm collides with his ass with a loud smack. Sasuke gasps. It’s electric, the jolt of desire that sends sparks down his spine, a direct result of Sakura smacking him.

Fingers fist in his hair. Sasuke doesn’t discourage the way Shisui guides his head, doesn’t pull back to ask Sakura to stop so she keeps hitting him, hand ringing out in the quiet of the room where the beat of the bar music is muted and low. The world is condensed down to just the three of them, to Shisui’s cock in his mouth and Sakura’s hand coming down to deliver his just desserts as Sasuke never fucking considered before.

He’s _really_ _into_ the way she spanks him. He’s weak in the knees for how she makes it hurt so good. Her hand lashes out over and over again to deliver blow after blow to his behind, seeking to sting, to make him remember it, and Saskue knows he won’t forget this, or the shape of her hand, or the curve of Shisui’s hips, slender and the only surface he manages to hold onto as his whole world rocks with the force of Sakura’s strikes.

It’s so good. It’s too good.

Sasuke nearly misses it when his orgasm hits, body buzzing with pleasure and pain. Shisui is losing his cool with both hands in his hair, Sakura’s hand is searing a red mark into the meat of his ass with her love, and Sasuke’s got one hand between his legs, the other gripping his cousin’s body to keep from toppling over.

He can’t stop the way his whole body shakes when he cums.

“Ohhhh, _fuck yes_. Oh, perfect, Sakura. That’s it, baby, he _loved_ that. Look.”

Sasuke whines around Shisui’s cock as those slender hands slide down over his body to touch and see the proof for herself.

Sakura’s hum of approval makes his head spin.

“This is a nice look on you, Sasuke. Sucking my boyfriend’s cock,” Sakura sighs, settling in beside her ex lover like they’ve done this a thousand times. “You always did have a thing for oral. Couldn’t get enough of my clit. You’d suck me for ages, ‘till you bled me dry, until you got what you wanted. But you never did let me make a mess of you.”

Sasuke shivers to feel the words ghosting over the shell of his ear. So close he can breathe in the heat of her, and another familiar scent makes his cock twitch in interest; Sakura’s hot for them, for watching Sasuke suck cock and for spanking him.

Despite just making a mess of his hand the smell of Sakura brings him back to life like magic.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Shisui purrs darkly, grabbing those short black spikes in both hands roughly, to yank. He fucks in deeper as his cousin gasps for the pain, then groans for the pleasure of having his mouth fucked. God he looks good like this. “Sasuke’s going to drink me down and then he’s going to let you get him all filthy. Aren’t you?”

Sasuke can’t talk around his cousin’s cock. His eyes are half glazed, from pleasure, from the pain, from the drink and the dull ache all over. He groans as Shisui fucks his face, using his mouth, that slick slide against his lips and tongue and cheeks as he sucks sweetly makes it so good. He doesn’t know anything but the taste of Shisui’s cock for a few seconds until it’s suddenly gone.

Then he has to shut one eye as his cousin cums all over his face.

Sakura makes an interested sound for it, watching Sasuke get all messed up, covered in Shisui’s release. He looks stunning like this, pale face flush, those scowling features softened from being used. His open eye looks lust-drunk when it finally looks her way, and Sakura leans in.

Shisui cusses, watching his girlfriend licking his younger cousin clean.

“ _Sakura_.”

She snickers but stops, glancing up over her shoulder at her current lover. Shisui’s face is twisted in desire, wretched want etched across his handsome features, and she loves the look of him like this, wanting them both, wrecked for the sight of her licking his cum off Sasuke’s pretty face.

“Just cleaning off my seat.”

Sasuke doesn’t resist when she shoves him down to keep licking him, pink tongue darting out to fetch away the mess Shisui’s made of him. He doesn’t stop when she swings those shapely thighs over to settle on either side of his head, doesn’t shove Shisui off as he presses a questing hand between his thighs where his pants have been shoved down, to get between them.

He hears a request for permission and rolls both his eyes. Shisui wants to use another part of him. Sakura wants to _drown_ him, wants to cover him in cum, wants to get his face filthy and Shisui is worried about what Sasuke thinks of him fucking his thighs.

“You could go for broke and actually fuck me.”

“What, and satisfy you? Not interested in that tonight, little cousin. I’m not going to give you that until you **_beg_** me for it.”

The thought sends Sasuke’s hazy thoughts scattering, thinking of begging for Shisui’s cock, maybe while Sakura slaps him. Fuck. He can feel his cock rising again against the drag of alcohol swimming in his veins.

“You think you can make me beg, Shisui? That’s fucking funny,” he sneers, because he can, and because it makes Shisui grin toothily back at the promise of a challenge. “Buy me another drink first.”

“Sakura? Why can I still hear our brat talking? Put that noisy mouth of his to use.”

Sasuke snaps his teeth once before opening for the pretty pink pussy that slides his way. It feels just like sin when she slides up against his grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude this one tried to run away from me, I nearly kept on writing. Gotta sleep some time. Hope you liked it.


	16. Day 15 - Bondage, Minato/Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're half way there 🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Bondage  
> Tags: M/M, Established Relationship, Era what Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Ball Gag, Ropes?, Leg Spreader/Leg Bar, Smut, Plot? What Plot?

“It’s a shame I can’t _keep_ you like this.”

One grey eye cracks open and a silver eyebrow raises in silent question.

Minato thoughtfully unhooks the clip, allowing the plastic ball gag to drop from his lover’s aching mouth. He dips in quickly to press butterfly-quick kisses along that handsome jaw, strong and dripping with saliva.

“Why can’t you?”

“Blood flow,” Minato cites straight away, eyes darting to where Kakashi’s knees are pressing against the spreader bar keeping him open at the perfect angle. “And if something went wrong, well. I’d never forgive myself.”

“What if you left a clone?”

The blonde laughs and hooks a thumb into his lover’s mouth, dragging him by his jaw, until Kakashi comes where Minato wants him. He lurches forward a bit, thrown off balance and he has no hands free to catch himself with, both twisted comfortably behind him in loving red loops of long rope.

Minato takes a few moment to study the pretty picture Kakashi makes spread out like he is on the bed, on his knees, with the wood bar keeping his thighs stretched wide. There’s a glisten that catches his eye on his inner thigh.

Kakashi gasps against his thumb as Minato traces a single finger through the cum trickling out of him.

“You want to stay like this?”

Minato sounds thoughtful, like he's considering it, and Kakashi states his case.

“I like the spreader bar. It keeps me open. The thought that you could come in any time and just have me…”

There’s a beautiful blush erupting across both cheeks. His thoughts on being on display like that, _available_ , is very clear.

“And your arms?”

“I can’t get away,” Kakashi mumbles, embarrassed but wanting. “I have to take…”

His words stutter as something slides over the bare cheek of his ass and dips down to his hole.

Minato cocks his head to one side and nods expectantly.

“Go on.”

Kakashi grits his teeth and steels his nerve because Minato’s fingers are toying with him again. It shouldn’t be allowed to feel so good even after what felt like endless rounds of sex ever since they woke, and yet fresh arousal ripples through him to have those fingertips pressing at his entrance.

“I like…”

His breath catches and he groans softly. Minato makes a hum of encouragement, even as his fingers rub a tantalizingly slow circle around him, pressing enough to entice but never breeching him.

It’s a dizzying distraction.

Kakashi licks his lips and tries again.

“I like it when… you make me feel, nnn. Feel good.”

His balance threatens to go out as a fingertip delves inside. Just that tiny pressure dipping in is enough to rile him up. He wants more than just a touch.

“ _Minato_.”

“I’m listening,” Minato mentions, hand squeezing his ass, and Kakashi can’t see it but he can hear the smile in his lover’s voice. He starts talking again, trying to win the other man over.

“I can get out of the rope if I need to. I won’t be doing anything dangerous. Just lying here, open and waiting for you to use— _ah_!”

Heat curls in his gut as Minato fucks in with a single digit, long and slow, filling him up and soothing that scorching heat inside. It isn’t hardly enough though. He wants more than just a taste.

“Please,” he asks very nicely, feeling his eye flutter shut, “More.”

“I thought you wanted me to go,” his lover says playfully, finger fucking Kakashi with quick slick movements that are slowly driving him insane. His hips keep jerking with each short thrust. Minato laughs when his former student seems unable to manifest a response.

“You couldn’t bear to be left. You’d rather have me again, wouldn’t you?”

Kakashi doesn’t deny it, hips rocking back steadily to meet Minato’s shallow strokes. His face has long since gone pink again, the way it has been for the whole morning. Minato loves the look of it, and the honesty that Kakashi gives him when they’re alone. He rewards it by sliding out to replace his finger with something more satisfying.

His knees try to knock together as he’s pierced, but the spreader bar keeps him open. The angle makes him shiver because it’s almost _too_ good.

“Can’t believe you’re still so tight.”

Kakashi bites down, missing the comfort of plastic, and shakes against the sheets, at his lover’s mercy. Somehow, Minato _knows_ , and those fingertips slide along his shoulder blades, twisted with the angle of his arms bound up behind his back, before bringing the ball gag back.

Kakashi opens gratefully, eye fluttering as his teeth bite back into plastic. It keeps his jaw open and his mouth full so he doesn’t embarrass himself by begging for more, except, he still gives up sweet sounds through the holes in the plastic, whining when Minato doesn’t move straight away.

A familiar laugh comes from behind.

“Do you want something? Kakashi. You should have asked before I put the gag back. Because now…”

Kakashi gasps as Minato comes out, then immediately fucks back in, to slam into his prostate.

He whines, and buries his face in the sheets.

Minato pets the small of his back with one hand lovingly.

“Now you can’t ask, and you have to just… _take_ … what I decide to _give you_.”

The roll of his hips as he fucks back in drives his dick in at the perfect depth to grind right up against Kakashi’s prostate, and the sudden onslaught of direct stimulation makes him _writhe_ on the bed.

For a few seconds Kakashi loses his mind with it, unable to think, unable to do anything but struggle against the tide as pleasure threatens to overwhelm him, flooding his body without warning and stealing up his air, soaking his lungs with it. His cock throbs painfully between his open thighs, balls aching for release. No relief comes to his dick and Kakashi can’t move his knees, can’t move his arms, can’t even beg mercy.

He sobs into the bed and loses himself to Minato’s relentless attentions.

It could be five seconds or five minutes later. Kakashi isn’t sure how long he’s been stuck in a near-orgasmic limbo, body wrought with the need to move with Minato pressed in so deep, bearing down directly without stopping. Suddenly there’s relief. Minato pulls back, just a bit, and a hand drops down between his legs.

Kakashi jerks against the ropes but they hold him, catch him securely as he loses himself, cresting to the tune of Minato’s slick palm slotting messily over his aching cock.

The plastic is nearly soaked through with his saliva. Kakashi pants against it, thankful for the holes to let him breathe easier, focusing on breathing as he comes down from the high. His partner thoughtfully holds still, a kindness, and lets Kakashi gather himself.

“No,” he protests, but the gag comes off anyway. Minato cups his cheek and repeats himself as he starts to move again.

“You have to take just what I give you. But I want to hear you properly this time.”

“I, ah! Ohhh…”

Kakashi moans openly, shaking as Minato starts to move again. Every thrust feels like _heaven_. His body is still reeling from his own orgasm yet Kakashi is powerless to do anything but accept the treatment Minato gives him. The wooden bar keeps his knees apart and Kakashi shudders, privately treasuring the sensation of being held open like this. He can’t escape, can’t try to shy away when it gets to be too good, too much.

Minato stole the gag so nothing bottles his sharp cries of pleasure as he’s fucked to his limits.

“I… nnn, I _can’t_ , it’s… please, please, oh gods. _Ah_!”

“That’s it, let me hear you.”

It sends shivers down his spine to hear Minato purring in his ear, practically vibrating. He moves like a man possessed, body shoving Kakashi under him against the bed, hips slapping Kakashi’s ass with every stroke.

It’s so much.

“I’m, I’m, Minato, _please_ —“

“Doing so good,” he praises, low and steady, and right beside Kakashi’s ear, “Just a little longer. Can you take it, what’s your color?”

“…green.”

Minato hears his hesitation and slows down but doesn’t stop.

“Kakashi. What do you need?”

Kakashi takes stock as his lover’s cock finishes a long slow stroke. It’s difficult to think through the haze of pleasure. He wants Minato to finish inside but every nerve ending is fried. He can’t take much more. And there’s a dull ache starting in his shoulder blades from having his arms twisted behind his back but…

“Can you be quick?”

Minato leans in gratefully, kissing Kakashi’s messy mouth. The precious moments they spend connected buy a bit of relief for his body, strung out on all the sensations, and allow it to relax a bit. The bar still digs in between his knees, and the rope is beginning to make his wrists and arms ache, but he can bear it, just a bit longer.

“I can be quick,” Minato agrees when they part. “No more teasing. Can I move?”

Kakashi nods, falling back against the sheets. Minato eyes him for another moment, adoration overtaking arousal as he drinks in the look of Kakashi lust-drunk and waiting for him.

Then those ocean-blue eyes go bottom-of-the-sea dark, and Minato _moves_.

Without the gag there’s nothing to bottle Kakashi’s shout of pleasure. His lover moves with purpose, intense, focused on filling Kakashi up to the brim.

Minato cums with Kakashi’s name on his lips. His hips stutter to a stop against those moon-kissed cheeks and he stays there, cock throbbing deep inside, to Kakashi’s immense satisfaction. He slumps against the bed as Minato hisses and fills him up, fucking in a final time and groaning his own pleasure.

“Ah, every time… feels so good. Kakashi. _Kakashi_.”

“My knees,” he says, and Minato goes at once. He stays seated inside his lover’s body but nothing stops nimble fingers from yanking the quick release snaps holding the wooden bar in place. It comes undone and Kakashi sighs as his thighs finally close, knees knocking together as he all but collapses into a puddle on the bed, dragging Minato with him. They land in a pile stacked up, Minato on top, Kakashi below, and the older man huffs a laugh, working on the cords wound around his lover’s arms.

The top ropes come loose at once, which allows Kakashi to roll his shoulders, and the rest Minato undoes swiftly. Bit by bit the rope comes off all the way. The process takes a minute and by the time Kakashi is free Minato has softened enough to pull out.

Last but not least, Minato gathers up the ball gag, and sets the whole pile aside.

“Bondage is the best way to start the day.”

“I’m going to put that on a mug,” Kakashi mumbles into the sheets as they settle together side by side. “Give it to you for Christmas.”

“You wouldn’t,” Minato worries, even as he rubs the meat of Kakashi’s arm to encourage fresh blood flow. Their established after care is to not leave the bed straight away, ensuring full function of limb and at least five minutes worth of cuddling, and Kakashi pulls a thoughtful face as he works himself into the usual spot against Minato’s chest.

“Would so. Look on your face’d be worth it.”

“Please don’t.”

“Mmm? What’re you gonna do to convince me not to?”

Kakashi struggles not to laugh into the ensuing silence and snuggles into Minato's arms. He won't get the mug. But he'll let his lover sweat another minute or two before Kakashi tells him that. 


	17. Day 16 - Coercion, Kakashi/Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a paper to write and Kakashi wants to get laid. Can't they both get what they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kink:** Coercion, but I made it soft  
>  **Tags:** M/F, Same Age AU, Modern AU, Vaginal Sex, Sexual Coercion but like in a soft way, Hot Horny Boyfriends and Deadlines, Soft, Fluffy, Smut 
> 
> I reeeally tried to keep this one under a thousand words. 😭 One day I'll succeed at that hahahahaha.

After three months of dating Kakashi noticed a difference. Nothing big, just that he seemed to be getting laid less and less. Worry set in but a quick conference with his own insecurities and a long talk with his dog, Pakkun, brought him to the very sensible conclusion of just asking Sakura what the issue was.

“School’s _really_ stressful right now. I have finals and it’s my career on the line.”

It had been hard to find time alone with his lover recently. More often than not he found her in bed already occupied by her massive nursing texts or on the lap top scrambling to find enough research to complete another required writing assignment. He missed the way she used to greet him with a grin and race him to the bedroom to undress. Now he was lucky to see some action by the end of the night, if Sakura wasn’t already drooling face down in a medical text.

Horny, and a bit frustrated, Kakashi searched needlessly for a compromise.

Sakura looked up and laughed, waving for his attention.

“Kakashi, I still want to sleep with you. I’m just not in the mood.”

“I get that,” Kakashi mused, glancing over the stacks of papers stealing his girlfriend’s attention. “I just wish there was time to _get you_ in the mood.”

Over the laptop, he watched his girlfriend stall out momentarily.

Curiously he studied her, watching silently as a soft pink filled her cheeks, though she quickly composed herself and muttered an excuse, gathering up her attention to devote back to her school work.

Except now Kakashi was curious.

“Oh? Can I _put you_ in the mood?”

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head.

“I’m busy.”

Feeling bold, Kakashi hummed wordlessly in response and slid up onto the bed behind her. She wiggled as he took a seat, long legs folding around her shapely thighs, hugging her back to his chest.

“What are you doing? I’ve got to finish this paper tonight!”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Liar,” Sakura accused, though she stopped struggling to type into the computer again. “You’re up to no good.”

A familiar pressure swept across her bare shoulder, over the strap of her camisole and pressed a kiss into her skin. Sakura jumped under the sudden touch. Then she half turned in her boyfriend’s arms with a knowing look.

Kakashi beamed back at her.

“Not doing anything. You’re _busy_. I’m just spending time with my girlfriend.”

Two hot palms settled innocently on either thigh and Sakura felt a flutter of heat go through her. She turned an accusing eye on the grinning man before turning back to her work.

The sound of typing filled the bedroom. Sakura’s focus kept slipping. Every other keystroke Kakashi’s fingers on her thighs seemed to move though of course he wasn’t moving at all. It was just her imagination. That and the heat of his hands was slowly seeping into her legs, relaxing her, soaking through to her core.

Sakura licked her lips and focused.

Two lines down and the heat at her back gave a subtle movement, rolling against her. She didn’t jump but her pulse did. It was getting harder and harder to ignore Kakashi’s body heat curling around her invitingly. That and the twin sunspots of his hands against her thighs was lighting a fire inside of her.

But she had to finish this paper.

“I can’t,” she tried as Kakashi’s mouth descended to trace the suggestion of a kiss into her shoulder. “It’s due at midnight and I…”

“Then write your paper.”

His mouth murmured the words into her skin. Sakura shuddered for his touch.

“I _can’t_.”

A soft laugh came from behind as Kakashi rocked his hips gently, just a steady roll of his body up against hers, before setting back against the bed to just support her against him. Sakura fought the urge to rock back, to roll her ass back into the pressure rising in her boyfriend’s pants because if they started she knew they wouldn’t stop, except that sounded better and better to her as Kakashi’s hands began to slide along her legs.

“Why not?”

She had a very good reason why. Sakura was sure of it. Except the room was impossible to breathe in with Kakashi’s question warming her neck, by her throat, curious words tickling her ear. The hands on her legs had become firebrands, burning a searing path along her bare thighs up to the border of her shorts, where deft fingertips traced the edge teasingly, falling just shy of her panties.

She had to bite down her lip to bite back a whimper.

“You’re cheating.”

“Not cheating,” Kakashi argued good-naturedly, “You said you weren’t in the mood. I’m putting you in the mood and then maybe we can both get what we want.” He kissed her neck quick, like taking too long would be held against him. “You want to write your paper.” Sakura gasped as those fingers slid under the borders of her shorts, pressing firmly against the line of her underwear to tease. “I want to make you _scream my name_.” She shuddered at the words, fingers hovering uselessly above the keyboard. Kakashi’s breath on her body made it impossible to focus on anything else and the addition of his attention on her legs and to her shoulders shot all sense of control.

“We can both get what we want.”

Sakura shook her head though she could feel her resolve crumbling. Damn her stupid seductive hot boyfriend.

“I… Kakashi…”

She gasped as he ground against her, purring in her ear, “I can be quick, if that’s what you want. What **do** you want, Sakura?”

As if there were any option.

Plus, true to his word, Kakashi had certainly put her in the mood.

“Alright,” she said, before he swept forward to kiss her. She swatted his head when it lasted longer than a few seconds and Kakashi came away laughing.

“You said a quickie! Make it quick!”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said lovingly, shedding layers in a hurry. Sakura joined him, setting the lap top aside with a huff and scrambling out of her thin shirt and shorts. She hardly had time to get back to the bed when Kakashi’s hands found her, cupping both breasts and squeezing.

“Kakashi,” Sakura scolded, “You said—“

“Yes _ma’am_ ,” Kakashi acquiesced, parting her thighs without ceremony and lining up. She wondered when in the world he had time to put a condom on but there it was, snug over the tip of his dick as he pressed against her.

Sakura’s eyes fluttered as he slotted straight in.

She let out a low groan. Feeling Kakashi fill her up was always so satisfying. Kakashi seemed caught up with how wet she was, muttering fervent praises as he held still to let her settle and get comfortable.

“Fuck, _so wet_ , Sakura… feels really fucking good, gods. Did it turn you on so much to have me touch you?”

Sakura blushed to match her hair and moved her hips.

“Maybe it did—you tell me, how turned on am I?”

Her boyfriend groaned long and low, and Sakura felt a rush of pride. She made him feel like that. It sent pleasure curling lazily through her body and with a cheeky grin she flexed the muscles of her cunt.

Kakashi yelped.

Helplessly Sakura laughed as her boyfriend recovered and fumbled to get them going, spurred to action by her little trick. It always got him going, the way she could move the muscles down south, creating a lovely pulsing sensation that never failed to drive him wild.

It worked like magic. Kakashi picked her up by her thighs and fucks her, rocking in and seeking the heat of her with a groan in his throat. He moved like he couldn't help it, like the heat of her cast a spell over his senses. Sakura loves the look of him like this, so hungry to please her and make it feel just as good.

He dropped down over her and attacked, fucking in for that perfect angle, the one that makes her shudder and gasp. He doesn’t stop until he finds it, searching with absolute focus and an unrelenting drive until she shakes beneath him with a breathy gasp.

“Right there?”

She can’t even answer. She’s already strung out on the feeling of Kakashi hitting that sweet spot over and over. It sends pleasure through her whole body. Without even needing to ask he dips down to mouth her throat, kissing her neck long and slow even as his hips begin to move faster and faster.

Sakura twists under Kakashi’s body, hips jerking up to meet those perfect thrusts, punches of pleasure right to her center, making her gasp, desire tight in her core. She’s rushing toward the end as Kakashi makes good on his promise to make things quick and pursues her pleasure relentlessly.

Legs twitching, hands scrambling to hold onto skin, Sakura can only gasp as Kakashi shatters her, molten pleasure erupting through her veins. Her orgasm comes in such a rush that it leaves her breathless.

That and Kakashi has leaned up to kiss her mouth, stealing half her air.

She shudders through it as he fuck her steadily, rocking in slower to let her ride it out, groaning as she crests.

“Gods… when you move like that… _Sakura_ ,” Kakashi groans, and Sakura laughs as he loses himself right after, hot on her heels, hips stuttering from their perfect pattern until he’s just a shaky mess like her, fucking in with a shout. The condom catches everything but Sakura still relishes the throbbing sensation deep inside her, proof of his pleasure hot against her walls. It feels delightful, strokes some primal pleasure center buried deep inside, and she hums contentedly as he drags them together into a slightly sweaty pile on the sheets.

“Told you I could be quick,” Kakashi huffed, pulling a thin sheet over their cooling bodies.

Sakura snickered and rolled over to press a pleased kiss into Kakashi’s face.

“You can put me in _that_ mood _anytime_. Now hand me my laptop. I have two more pages to crank out and this paper won’t write itself.”

“You want to cuddle and write?”

“I want to write,” Sakura said with a fond exasperation, “I want to cuddle. Can’t handle both?”

“I can handle it. I got to handle _you_.”

Sakura grinned for her boyfriend's pleased smirk.

“ **Yeah** you did. Now scoot over. Momma’s gotta finish this.”


	18. Day 17 - Magic Cock, Kakashi/Obito/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful when you swipe wine from a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a dick and the boys promptly lose their shit, in a good way. 
> 
> Kink: Magic Cock  
> Tags: M/F/M, Girl with a Cock, Handjob, Blowjob, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Magic Cock, Futanari I think

They should have expected something would happen, fate being even in all things, as it ever is. But even Kakashi’s love of rules and order couldn’t stop them from filching a bottle of Kushina’s mulled wine from down below the bellows where the fire spirits stretched like lazy cats, wreathes of orange and yellow flames warming the whole house with a lovely glow.

That same lazy warmth comes into the cheeks of his lovers slowly. Kakashi watches it creep into Obito’s scars, sees the way his reason slips away to be replaced with an _aching_ kind of love, then feels it as he takes the bottle and takes a sip.

The first hint that something is wrong: Kakashi can clearly taste magic on the rim of the bottle.

“You’re sure this is from the _wine cellars_?”

“It’s strong stuff,” Obito promises, though Kakashi can feel doubt creep into his mind as heat creeps into his cheeks, clouding his thoughts. He turns the bottle over to study it, only for nimble nymph fingers to snatch it away.

Rin laughs, a giggling gale, and tips the bottle back.

Both her boys groan long and low to see the pretty line of her throat work to swallow greedily.

“God you’re _so_ fucking pretty,” Obito blurts out, brazen in his desires. “Rin. Won’t you give us a taste?”

“From my mouth? Come and _get it._ ”

Kakashi watches his lovers embrace and saves the bottle from shattering. Rin’s grip loosens as Obito crushes them together. He can’t spare the bottle a glance, then, too occupied with watching lips and teeth and tongue together in a sinful slide. It’s enough to rile him. The ache of arousal stirs, and Kakashi is testy enough to blame the wine. He wonders what year it is.

The label says “ _Magnum_ ,” which causes Kakashi to cock an eyebrow.

“Ah… Ah! Obito, it’s…”

“Fuck, Rin, you smell _incredible_ ,” Obito groans, low in his chest and cleaving to their girlfriend with his whole body, “What gives? Is this a new perfume?”

“Something’s _different_ ,” she squeaks, face magenta. “I feel…”

Kakashi hears Obito make a sound he cannot identify.

He turns to see both his lovers staring down at Rin’s crotch.

Something is _rising up_ from under her skirt.

Three sets of disbelieving eyes meet, and Rin moves the fabric aside to reveal a magnificent cock.

“Holy fuck.”

“You have a dick,” Kakashi informs her needlessly.

Rin seems speechless, still staring at her new equipment. _It’s a nice cock._ Thick, with a handsome shape and weight. There is a healthy glow to it, as though advertising how nice and virile Rin is, and Obito can see a few prominent veins that look mouth-watering. Kakashi can tell from the look of it that even now it’s beginning to fill with Rin’s arousal.

Obito whimpers in his throat.

“Rin?”

Violet eyes dart up in shock.

“Yeah?”

“Can I…”

He’s leaning in before his brain can catch up to his hands. Rin’s breath catches in her teeth as fingertips touch, and Kakashi stares as the cock— _Rin’s cock_ —leaps at the touch.

“Holy shit.”

“You have a dick.”

“You’ve broke him,” Obito snorts, a grin on his lips and a glint in his eyes. “Kakashi. You said that already.”

“Rin, can we touch it?”

Rin nods dazedly, still staring down between her thighs. Her very clearly female thighs, from the bone structure and muscle shape, and yet a very prominent male piece of genitalia is _jutting out_ from between her legs, just above where her clit usually sits.

She’s still stuck on the fact that she has a cock.

Her lovers aren’t.

There’s hardly enough time to catch herself as Obito’s touch suddenly takes the strength from her knees. Luckily Kakashi is already there to catch her when her body buckles. Rin is too busy reeling to take stock. She has a cock. She has a dick that her boyfriends can touch, that she can feel, that affects her.

She’s a little surprised but mostly curious. What else can she do with her dick?

As though they can read her mind, both Kakashi and Obito descend at once.

“Here,” Kakashi says quickly, “Let me…”

“Hands off,” Obito insists, shoving, “I want to.”

“Don’t be greedy.”

“I’m not!”

“Then share Rin’s dick.”

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I just want to touch!”

Rin jumps as another set of hands, pretty and pale, join Obito’s.

“You’re rushing things. Rin, does it feel weird?”

 _I have a dick,_ Rin thinks distantly as she lets her boys bring her down to the floor, settling her between them. It’s not like they’re going to do anything else tonight, now that she’s got a cock, and her boys seem ready to fight for the privilege to touch it.

She wonders how long it’ll last. Then there’s a hand on her dick and she full-body jumps.

Kakashi smacks Obito’s head.

“Easy!”

“I _am_ being easy!”

“It’s her first time, be _gentle_ ,” Kakashi scolds, leaning in to watch with obvious interest. “Rin, can we bring you off?”

“Yes,” Rin agrees quickly, already pink in the face from a touch, “Yes, to everything. Just, _ah_!”

“Like that?”

Obito sounds confident and for good reason. He’s always been good at hand jobs. Now is no exception. Rin has heard Kakashi give up some _shameless_ noises to have Obito’s hands on him before but she’s never been subjected to the same treatment. Having a cunt is totally different. The pleasure’s all inside, unless it’s directed to her clit. Obito’s hands stroking her sends shivers directly down her spine.

“It’s rough,” she pants, head falling back against Kakashi’s shoulder. “But good. Ah. Don’t, don’t stop!”

Kakashi watches without blinking as Obito strokes her dick expertly. Obito is right, his brain is still stalled out on the thought. _Rin has a dick._ And Obito’s touch like always seems magical. Rin looks so pretty as he strokes her, hand gliding over her cock with a slick sound as she begins to leak from the handling.

The thought that their girlfriend has a cock is _still_ boggling his brain.

He has to touch, to see how real it really is.

Then both of their hands are on her dick and Rin gives up a shout.

Kakashi is cussing softly as Rin erupts, cock throbbing for their combined touch, and _actual cum_ pouring out of her dick.

Dazedly, Kakashi brings it up to his mouth to taste, and stares.

“Just like when we eat you out,” he supplies in obvious shock. Obito licks his lips and snags Kakashi’s hand to lick up Rin’s release. Rin herself is busy panting, face flushed, eyes half-lidded in her afterglow. She’s hardly in control but there’s enough of her usual spunk shining through because she gives up a grin.

“You can do that,” she leers, “Or you can _suck my dick_.”

Kakashi shoves Obito out of the way this time, and Rin laughs as he hurries to get his mouth around her cock like it’s in danger of disappearing.

He can’t even hear Obito whining as he gets his lips around her. Kakashi mouthes the tip for fun, and to make Rin twitch, see her thighs jump at the touch to the sensitive tip.

She’s so sensitive all over. It’s like blowing Obito but different. Rin smells nicer, for one. Also it’s not like she gets a blow job every day, despite getting plenty of oral. But the opportunity to grab Kakashi’s hair and pull him down on her cock doesn’t come along so often, and she takes it now.

Obito cusses to watch.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah. Rin. God, how does it feel?”

“A-amazing,” Rin pants, eyes already unfocused as Kakashi licks her, exploring slower than Obito. “I really like it… oh, oh, yes, that’s. Nnn. Really nice, Kakashi?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I…”

She wants to move. Her hips are already rocking and her pulse has risen steadily. Having Kakashi lapping at the head of her dick her has done something inside, set off some primal need to thrust into that welcoming wet heat, and Rin can’t stave off the need to move much longer. Kakashi seems to understand without further discussion.

“Want to fuck my mouth?”

“Gods yes,” Rin gasps, even as her body jerks on its own, hips twitching to shove her cock into Kakashi’s mouth. “Please?”

“No fair,” Obito whines, “Rin, _I_ want to suck your cock!”

Kakashi laughs, and Rin uses the opportunity to push in to his open mouth.

She nearly comes from the visual of Kakashi sucking her cock. It’s such a pretty picture, Kakashi between her thighs with his lips stretched around her dick, face hot and eyes laser focused on his task of taking her in as deep as he can. It looks and feels incredible. She almost forgets about Obito as her body reacts organically, moving in to get closer to that sweet heat, tight, and wet, and sucking her in bit by bit.

A little half-crazed laugh escapes Rin as she does it. _Kakashi is sucking her cock,_ she thinks, giddy, and commits to letting him.

Rin throws her head back and groans so hard her body vibrates.

“FUCK that feels… ah… ah! Kakashi?”

“No holding back,” Obito jeers, eager to see Rin lose control again, “Give it to him—“

Kakashi agrees from around her and Rin grabs his head.

It’s very messy and very sloppy but Obito knows Kakashi is _loving_ it and Rin is clearly _living for it_ , thrusting up with uncoordinated movements, cheeks scarlet, sweating slightly and gasping with every movement. Her fingers twist in those silver spikes and tug relentlessly to assist as she hammers Kakashi’s mouth. She moves with a frenzied sort of passion, eyes wild with it, as she fucks their boyfriend’s face.

Kakashi looks half way lost to pleasure, taking every thrust with practiced ease, mouth and lips loose so Rin’s thrusts can sink in deeper. Saliva runs in rivulets down the side of his throat, sloppy, messy, and it’s the sexiest thing Obito’s seen all week, the way Kakashi lets Rin yank his hair and ruin his mouth.

She feels it coming this time but Kakashi has a death-like grip on her hips, is sucking relentlessly down, how the hell do the boys do it? Her voice doesn’t want to work to warn him but she gasps out anyway, “Kakashi. I’m! Close, ah, c-coming!”

It feels like nothing else when she comes down Kakashi’s throat, pouring herself into his mouth and spending against his cheeks and tongue.

There’s a very quiet sound from beside them, just as wet, and Rin glances over and feels her spent cock throb against Kakashi’s mouth.

Obito has his pants off.

Obito is watching her watch him finger himself.

Fuck.

Kakashi sees, and his jaw goes a bit slack. His disbelief lasts long enough for some of Rin’s cum to drip out of his mouth, getting on his chin. He looks utterly debauched post blow job but _Obito is fingering himself._

Rin knows what he wants before he even asks.

“Kakashi got to blow you.”

“How are you still hard,” Kakashi croaks as Rin slides up to Obito’s spread legs, “You _just_ came.”

“Magic cock,” Rin guesses, transfixed on the sight before her. “Obito.”

He gives her a roughish smile and slots his fingers in deep. The sight of his two fingers disappearing into his tight hole sends a predatory shiver down Rin’s spine, and she knows in that moment that she’s going to fuck her boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

Behind her, Kakashi is busily chugging from the wine bottle. A bit of magic seems to fill his veins and his cock, which Rin observes rising almost instantly between his own legs.

“When did you take off your pants?”

“I never say you get naked, either,” Rin mutters though honestly she can’t be bothered with such trivial details. Obito’s fingers are sliding out, one by one, and she has to be there to fill them up when he’s empty. “Obito. Can I have you?”

“Please,” Obito pleads, eyes fixed on her cock where it’s still dripping her release. “Please have me, Rin. I really want to feel you. Fill me up.”

She’s watched Kakashi fuck Obito before and knows they spend plenty of time opening each other up, but Obito’s already done the foreplay for her. For them, really, she thinks as she takes her cock gingerly in one hand and positions it.

Obito looks breathless with anticipation, shuddering for the sensation of just the tip sliding up against him.

Rin takes a moment to just enjoy sliding the slick head of her cock against Obito’s ass, until he’s shaking for it, eyes half-lidded and teeth gritted, and Kakashi nudging her gently from behind.

“Don’t tease.” The scolding tone of his voice is familiar and low with his own arousal, jutting against her hip, a familiar weight. “Rin. He’s waiting for you.”

“ _Rin_ ,” Obito croaks, and Rin can’t bear to hear his voice almost cracking with how much he wants her.

She repositions herself and presses in.

Kakashi watches his lovers fuck like it’s the first time. Only this time Obito is the one on his back with both eyes going wide, fingers fisting in the sheets as Rin drives inside insanely slow, teeth clattering as she struggles not to just give in and thrust home. She wants to take her time, to feel every inch of Obito gripping her greedily, drawing her in, taking her cock perfectly.

The heat makes her mouth drop open in a perfect ‘o’. Obito beneath her squirms as she slides in all the long way, grinning and gasping and taking it like a champ. Kakashi feels a spike of jealousy and strokes his own cock to the sight. Fucking Obito is always a treat; he can share with his girlfriend the privilege and the pleasure.

Rin looks like she’s about to _drown_ in it.

Obito looks a touch more composed. He’s used to receiving, but tonight is about Rin and her cock, and Kakashi can’t wait, shoving forward.

“Here,” he grunts as Obito laughs at his urgency, “You wanted to suck on one so bad.”

“I wanted _Rin’s_ ,” Obito says with one last snicker, accepting Kakashi with amusement and an open mouth.

Between his thighs Rin is nearly vibrating. The urge to thrust is sending her pleasure addled body into overdrive. She can’t even pause to check in with Obito before she starts moving, hips rocking in a steady rhythm to fuck Obito. _She’s fucking Obito,_ she thinks distantly, mind clouded with lust and lost to the pleasure of the act. She’s fucking her boyfriend with her cock. She hasn’t touched her breasts or own body once and she’s already cum multiple times.

“Having a dick rocks,” she warbles, body rocking against Obito’s in a slowly rising tempo. “Ah! Ah! Oh gods this feels so good!”

“It’s the best,” Kakashi agrees easily, one hand resting in Obito’s unruly short locks fondly, stroking him as he’s fucked by their girlfriend.

Obito gives up a very happy sound around Kakashi’s dick as he’s impaled by Rin’s. He’s taking his girlfriend’s dick, he thinks, giddy and a bit amazed at the heat of her, the way she looks as she fucks him strong and confident, growing used to having an erection and figuring out how to use it. She’s not interested in cumming. She wants to make Obito cum on her cock, and he knows it.

If she keeps up what she’s doing it won’t be long at all.

Kakashi loves Obito’s mouth on him but he’s busily drinking in the sight of Rin fucking their boyfriend, getting a grip on how to move her hips to make Obito moan around his cock. Her hands have finished exploring the best places to grip and she’s got a good hold of him now. His own cock lies neglected and Kakashi leans over to touch it, and gets swatted away.

Rin’s violet eyes are half feral when he meets them.

“He cums on my cock, or not at all,” she pants, and Kakashi feels his dick throb at the statement. Heat _sears_ through him to see Rin like this. She’s always been sexy but something about this aggressive pursuit of Obito’s pleasure turns him on so hard it hurts.

He’s going to lose himself, with Rin talking like that, and Obito’s tongue sliding up under him.

Her stamina is much better after two orgasms. Whether it’s magic or the competitive nature that comes with having a cock, Rin can’t put her own pleasure first. She feels driven to fuck an orgasm out of Obito first, and seeks it relentlessly, fucking in until she finds the angle that makes Obito shout with every stroke. Then she grips him tighter, bearing all her teeth in a wide grin, and fucks her boyfriend into a _babbling mess_.

Kakashi can’t hold out as Obito writhes for Rin’s rough treatment, body arching as she slams into him over and over again. The sight of her always sends sparks through him. Watching her take Obito to pieces with her cock that’s making such filthy squelching sounds as she fucks him, she’s fucking Obito, with her cock, and that’s the thought that makes Kakashi lose it with a wail.

Obito feels Kakashi’s release hit his open mouth and coat his face, and groans.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot, oh, Rin, Rin, _right_ there—“

“I’m—Obito, can I—“ She can hardly get the words out but he understands at once. A wonderful shiver goes through him to consent.

“Yes, ah, fuck! Inside, please, oh gods RIN—“

Kakashi feels his balls _ache_ at the end of his orgasm to see it, Rin fucking in with a furious crescendo of movement and Obito shuddering against her, cock pulsing hotly against his stomach, coating his body with his own release as he’s filled with Rin’s.

Amazingly, either due to the magic or because they were that fucking hot, his erection remains even after he’s spent.

Rin comes down from the high with a jittery little shudder, and turns her gaze on his persistent hard-on.

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow in challenge and strokes himself once.

“What d’you think?” Rin feels heat rise inside her to see it, Kakashi’s hand around his cock, red from cumming and dripping his release, a delightfully filthy picture. “One more round?”

“I can go again,” she pants, chest heaving and cheeks bright. Kakashi shakes his head and comes over as she comes out, sliding slowly and taking care with Obito’s jelly-like limbs.

“Let me,” he insists, close to purring as he comes up into her space and guides her onto her back.

Rin is very drunk. On lust, on all the sex, on the wine.

She’s never felt so wild in all her life.

“What the hell was in that bottle,” she wonders as Kakashi’s hand slides between her thighs to move her cock out of the way, so he can glance at what’s under. “Yes, it’s still there— _oh_!”

Kakashi’s groan makes Obito open his heavy eyelids just in time to watch.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he croaks, amazed. “You still have—“

Rin is busy trying not to die from how good it feels to have Kakashi’s cock slotting inside while he draws a hand up her dick. The way her thighs give up and just wobble is embarrassing, or should be, but Rin can’t care. She can’t do anything except react as Kakashi moves inside of her and outside of her, the dual sensations overtaking her senses.

 _This is how I die_ , Rin thinks rationally, as Obito drags himself over by his elbows to get his mouth around her cock, and then he does, with Kakashi inside of her, and her eyes roll back into her head.

+

A familiar tune is on the air, next Rin realizes she’s awake.

“Ah-ah,” scolds a knowing voice. “Naughty girls stay in bed. You need your rest after… well. After so much sex.”

“Kushina,” Rin croaks, throat desert dry. “We thought it was wine.”

“I know,” the witch cackles, “Good, wasn’t it? Did the boys eat you alive?”

She remembers, then, and color floods her cheeks as her lips twist into a wicked grin.

“Did they _ever_.”

She’s not sure she’ll ever forget it, the feverish way they _burned_ for her, to touch her cock, practically worshiping it with the attention they lavished on her.

Then Rin’s eyes pop open.

“Where’s…”

“Your boys are fine. Just over there, darling, with mine.”

Rin glances over to see Obito and Kakashi curled like limp slugs around Minato’s waist. They look rather pitiful, and Rin worries for the space of a single moment, before considering her witchy friend with a curious expression.

“Are they being punished for something?”

“Just for not reading labels,” Kushina imparts with a gleeful grin. “It affects men and boys, too, but since they already have their own equipment, it leaves them a little lust-addled and love-drunk. You can ask my husband; the hangover’s not worth the flavor.”

Still feeling a little out of it, Rin allows Kushina to push her back down against the meat of her thigh. The older woman is working on something she can’t see. What she can see is the sight of her boys groaning and rolling into Minato’s thighs in a miserable heap. They sound impressively ill. But Minato has them in hand, water drawn up on the bed side, a palm rubbing soothing circles into Obito’s back, murmuring soft words of encouragement to Kakashi who has tried to move his head. It’s sweet to see the older man take care of them in their need and it’s very obvious that they need it. Obito can’t seem to move, limbs made of lead, while Kakashi lurches like a sick cat.

Rin watches them fondly, Kushina’s fingers weaving a spell into her hair to make it shine, and crosses her legs. The cock is gone but her front still zings with a little aftershock of pleasure as the fabric of her panties rubs against it.

“Say. Did we drink the dregs?”

“You three were very greedy,” Kushina says with a broad grin. “Still _thirsty_?”

“Not tonight, but…”

Rin gets handed a scrap of parchment.

“Then you’ll want to bring me these things,” Kushina whispers with wicked glee, watching Minato groan and shake his own head, knowing full well what his witchy wife is plotting.

“ _Sensei_ ,” calls a voice from his lap, and Minato looks down. Kakashi has managed to crack open one weary eye though it appears to be a massive effort. “What’s wrong?”

Minato shakes his head and huffs a laugh.

“Remind me, when we’re at the market later, and Kushina is picking out jellied eel eggs, that we’ll need fresh oysters. And lemon. Lots and _lots_ of lemon.”

“What for?”

Minato smiles bravely, eyes bright.

“For happy girlfriends and wives.”


	19. Day 18 - Sex Toy/Begging, Kakashi/Rin/Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin orders something from Bad Dragon 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I really want to write Minato and Obito again, but I got _bowled over_ by Rin's sudden desire to get a toy from Bad Dragon and try it out with her lovers soooooooo this happened 😂 
> 
> Kink: Sex Toy/Begging  
> Tags: Threesome - M/F/M, Established Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Dildo, Anal Fingering, Begging

She’s only shopping for fun. Between both of her boys Rin is plenty satisfied, but recently Shizune and Anko were talking about something that sounded too good to be true.

_“Silicone has nothing on the real thing.”_

Anko had laughed loud and raucous, head thrown back as Shizune flushed prettily.

 _“That’s not what you were saying last night,”_ she leered and Rin had to turn away as her own face heated. She knew her blush matched her friend’s and Shizune quickly moved them on to a different topic, but the curiosity remained.

She’d scanned several online shops before finding Bad Dragon.

Her jaw dropped and it hadn’t closed since.

Page after page of erotic paraphernalia in all shapes and sizes and colors…

She scrolled and scrolled, heedless of anything else but the page on the screen of her computer.

“That’s _a lot_ of dicks.”

Rin nearly shrieked.

Obito laughed as Kakashi dodged a swat from their surprised girlfriend, pink in the face.

“What are you two doing sneaking around!”

“We said hello when we came in,” Obito protests, dropping a kiss to the crown of Rin’s brown hair. “You were _very_ busy.”

Rin feels guilty at first, color filling her face. She’s got two wonderful loving partners with perfectly serviceable cocks! She doesn’t need any more dicks in her life. But Kakashi’s mismatched eyes have zeroed in on something on her screen, and she turns to see Obito’s face slowly shifting from a teasing sort of smile into an appreciative look.

A bit boldly, Rin suggests they pull up a chair.

Together they scroll through the pages and pages and _pages_ of dildos, pausing to laugh at the more exotic shapes that couldn’t possibly fit into any human being, the outrageous designs and wild colors. It feels less embarrassing over time as Kakashi rolls his eyes at what appears to be a soft swirling unicorn horn, and Obito bursts into loud laughter at the image of an honest to goodness octopus tentacle, complete with suction cups and rounded tentacle tip.

“Who thinks of these?”

“A very lonely horny person,” Kakashi deadpans. “Keep scrolling.”

“Is… is that one… a tongue,” Obito asks in morbid fascination, eyes wide.

“That is a tongue coming out of… a horses’ mouth?”

“That is _definitely_ a dog’s dick,” Kakashi points out with a badly restrained shudder. “Next page, please.”

“Oh, this one’s orange!”

“Can you imagine it between Rin’s legs?” Obito asks casually, leaning in against Rin’s shoulder to hear her suck a breath through her teeth. “It’d look awful.”

“ _Hey_.”

“I mean, you don’t like orange,” he continues, sliding a hand thoughtfully along Rin’s thigh. “You like purple and blue better.”

She does, and she raises an eyebrow as another hand lands on her other thigh.

“I’m going to keep scrolling,” she announces, even as the hands edge slowly up, up, up the length of her leg, heading for her lap.

It’s a struggle to focus as Obito nuzzles her neck, as Kakashi kisses her shoulder. It’s hard to keep looking at the page as one gloved hand toys with the edge of her skirt, fingers pressed in a pattern to ask permission.

She shifts and opens her knees in response, and two eager hands descend to be between her thighs.

Outrageously, Obito is still running commentary on the dicks on screen.

“That one looks like a bug. Pass.”

“Now _that one_ looks nice.”

“But it has _spines_.”

“They might feel good for Rin,” Obito murmurs, as he slides the smooth pads of his fingertips against her inner thigh, teasing touches to feel her jump under him. “If she had a layer between.”

“So we’d just slide her panties out of the way?”

Kakashi’s fingers do what he says, and Rin feels warmth jump like flames inside. Her lover’s hand comes in gentle and slow to replace the fabric, sliding up against her and just resting over her heat.

She can hardly hold the mouse steady. Determination fills her as Obito’s other hand slides down over her shoulder to cup her breast through her shirt.

“Just like this?”

Rin feels a ripple of arousal go through her. Obito’s breath on her neck feels lovely. So does the hand at her pussy, warm and poised to press in or press down at any time. The hand cupping her boob squeezes gently. And Kakashi mumbles a quiet request for permission into her shoulder, kissing her as he asks to touch.

“You can… **_oh_**.”

Kakashi and Obito look up at Rin’s quiet declaration.

“Oh no way.”

“Yes way,” Rin says, clicking _‘add to cart_ ’.

“It’s _pink_ ,” Kakashi tries to protest as Rin proceeds to check out.

“Do you want it in blue?”

“Me?”

Rin grins as she clicks to order.

“I think this one will look very nice between _your_ legs, Kakashi.”

“In pink?”

“I got you one in red,” Rin says with fondness as she finally lets go of the mouse. “Now get off! I want to get out of these layers.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Obito says, always in favor of watching their girlfriend strip for them, and following Kakashi to the couch.

+

It comes a few days later in a pretty black and red box. Kakashi is fairly sure the mail carrier is having a conniption handing it over with all the blood in his body concentrated in his face. He just smiles over the edge of his mask and heads inside the apartment whistling a cheery tune.

“Toy’s here,” he announces, shutting the door very loudly behind him.

Rin and Obito make a mad dash from the kitchen to be there when Kakashi opens up the package. Their faces are colored with anticipation and delight as it comes out of the wrapping. Kakashi looks suitably impressed as he holds it aloft for them to examine. It’s red, to Rin’s credit, and just a little longer than either of their cocks, and just a little thicker.

“I want to go first.”

Neither Kakashi or Obito argue as Rin whips off her top.

“Read the instructions,” Kakashi says, deftly depositing the dildo in Obito’s hands to join Rin on the couch.

“Hey,” Obito protests, though his voice catches at the sight of Kakashi getting on his knees. “Oh. I. Uh. I can read.”

Kakashi glances back disparagingly before parting Rin’s thighs with both hands.

“On your back, love.”

“Kakashi,” Rin sighs, and opens, thighs spread wide to let Kakashi dive right in.

Obito loses a bit of time watching the two of them before he even remembers he’s holding a nearly ten inch piece of plastic in both hands. He scrambles for the warning paper in the box as Rin starts to moan on the couch.

“Ok… ok… here, it says wash with warm water and soap after. That’s it.”

“Awesome,” Rin pants, in between very satisfied sounds as Kakashi eats her.

Obito hurries over before their boyfriend can bring her off, shoving him roughly. Kakashi goes with a grumble, leaving kisses along the dripping edge of Rin’s cunt. She laughs as they figure out how to get between her legs together, to see, and then feels her breath catch as they bring the toy to rest right in front of her.

The looks on her lover’s faces are so intense. Invested. They’re dying to know how Rin will take it, how much she can take of the toy, will she like it better than their cocks? Their faces are easy to read.

Rin smirks, right up until that plastic comes in contact with her cunt, and then she leans back on the couch to just _take_ it.

They tease her with it first, taking the tip and sliding it up along her folds, getting it wet with her slick. A long groan comes from Obito, who leans heavily against Rin’s thigh with a pretty sound of frustration. He’s as eager as she is. Kakashi is more inclined to tease, to drag the fake cock along her outer folds to make her jump, and to nose the tip against her just so, not pressing in yet, to make Rin sigh in anticipation.

“If you don’t fuck her with it,” Obito says between clenched teeth.

Kakashi rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Pay attention,” he snaps. “Maybe I’m showing you what _**I** _like.”

Obito jumps at that, and stops complaining.

A blush heats Kakashi’s face as he grumbles and continues.

“Maybe I’m showing you so you can do it next.”

“Or _do it to you_ ,” Obito says silkily, sultry and low, and Rin shivers to hear it, and to feel Kakashi’s grip on the toy jolt against her. They love it when he gets like this, aroused and wanting them both. Passion makes Obito so _intense_. Rin’s honestly glad there’s two of them, else separately, he’d eat them alive.

Also, she’d like to actually feel the toy at some point.

“Kashi? Please?”

Her lovers turn at once to attend her. Obito leans over the couch to kiss her when Kakashi finally slides the toy inside, licking to taste when her mouth opens in a gasp. It’s different. The plastic is smooth but there’s a girth after the tip that’s so different from what she’s used to. Her legs shake as Kakashi works the toy in little increments, rocking it to fit the shape of her inch by inch as Obito steals her sounds, kisses her with an open mouth and tongue, sucking down the soft gasps of pleasure as she’s filled.

“Let me know when I can move,” she hears, and feels Kakashi’s hand against her lower belly.

It’s difficult for a moment, with Obito on her lips and the toy buried inside, but eventually Rin rocks her hips in encouragement, and Kakashi correctly takes this as his cue, and starts to move the toy.

They don’t ask how it feels. Rin tells them, with the way her body reacts, and the sounds that get past Obito’s searching mouth. The sharp gasp of pleasure tells Kakashi exactly where to strike. The long low groan she shakes with tells him how much she likes it fucking in slow and steady against her walls, the pull of the plastic just as good as the pull of a real cock.

He’s made a long study of Rin’s body and knows her tells, knows how it feels when she twitches and shudders and shakes. Kakashi moves expertly and when Rin starts rocking back to meet his thrusts he knows he’s found the _perfect_ angle.

“Look so good, taking it like this,” Obito is murmuring, lips pressed to Rin’s skin to taste her, one hand up under her shirt between her bra on her breast, rolling it under his palm the way she likes best. “Fuck. He’s doing so good, isn’t he, Rin?”

“Ah. Ah! Ah, yes, _nnn_ ,” she pants, eyes fluttering with the tempo of Kakashi’s strokes. “Kakashi. _Ah_!”

Her lover doesn’t respond with words. Instead he presses a kiss to her thigh and slides his free hand up to her front, and Rin jolts, heat like white lightning shooting through her as Kakashi’s fingertips find her clit.

She loses her mind for a few minutes. She feels caught up between them, Obito with his sweet musings against her neck, with his hand up her shirt feeling her breast, touching her and holding her as Kakashi fucks her with the toy, pressing in perfectly, slotting inside and filling her up over and over again. And the subtle slow roll of Kakashi’s fingers against her front sends pleasure searing through her body.

It’s impossible to hold on. She’s so close.

Her boys know her tells by now, the way her thighs shiver as she gets there, the way her head twists side to side, trying to fight it, resisting, and they whisper encouragements into her skin.

“C’mon. Rin, let go. We’ve got you.”

“You can do it, baby, you’re so close.”

“Cum for us, Rin.”

“Rin.”

“ _Rin_.”

“I love you.”

She swears and squirms against them as they bring her right to the edge and together push her into pure bliss.

The toy slots all the way in, to the hilt, and Rin’s eyes go wide as it nearly kisses her cervix—it’s _so_ deep.

Obito and Kakashi catch her as she shatters apart. Pleasure rocks her and she’s jelly in their arms as it washes over, her orgasm sapping all her strength. In that moment she’s just a puddle, limp in the aftershock of cumming, and safe. Both her boys have her, Kakashi murmuring about her comfort and making sure she’s relaxed, Obito praising her quietly, hand in her hair, lips pressing kisses into her face, her cheek, over one eye as they relax back against the couch with her between them.

It feels so good. Rin smiles because she’s happy.

“That was nice.”

“Oh? Just 'nice',” Kakashi wonders, drawing the toy out very slowly, since Rin’s cunt apparently doesn’t care to be parted from it. “This thing is _soaked_.”

“Damn,” Obito cusses, face scarlet. “You really liked it, huh?”

“It’s not going to replace either of you,” Rin laughs when she can speak without stuttering, “but yes. I liked it a lot.”

+

There’s a few minutes spent just relaxing then. Obito leans into her, massaging her breasts until she swats at him to stop, then tucking her hair back and kissing her jaw, little pecks that leave her smiling. Kakashi sets the toy aside and lets her legs fall closed. His hand rests against her thigh, a firebrand on her leg, and Rin knows he’s riled up from fucking her, a telling pressure poking her when he joins her on the couch.

“I liked it a lot. I think you’ll like it a lot, too, Kakashi.”

Kakashi glances up to see Rin’s knowing smirk, and Obito’s lusty stare, and doesn’t bother trying to hide his nod. He’s already shimmying out of his shorts.

Rin snickers when his erection gets caught on his boxers, straining so hard it snags on the elastic band.

Obito laughs and Kakashi gets half naked, and Rin finds the strength to sit up as they rearrange themselves.

“Wanna watch Rin fuck you,” Obito purrs, drawing Kakashi’s head to rest against his lap. “Wanna see her mess you up with that _big, red dick_ —“

“You want me to blow you,” Kakashi predicts, head knocking in to the tent in Obito’s pants, and his lovers snicker as they sandwich Kakashi between them on the couch.

“Maybe.”

“Definitely,” Rin corrects, handling the toy with one hand and knocking Kakashi’s knee aside with the other. “You want my fingers first, baby?”

Kakashi nods jerkily, cheeks pink, turning to nuzzle Obito’s lap with his face because he’s too embarrassed to watch Rin touch him. Obito laughs knowingly, undoes his pants so Kakashi can get at his cock with those seeking lips, eager to have something to do with his mouth.

“Still won’t watch our girlfriend open you up?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer except to suck Obito down greedily, so he can’t groan out loud when Rin starts in with a single finger, slick with lube. Obito strokes that silvery hair lovingly, charmed with Kakashi’s attention and vacillating between watching him and watching Rin stroke in, scissoring her second finger in to open him up.

His pale body arcs between them as Rin finds his prostate and strokes just beside it, sending shivers of delight down his spine. Obito groans his own approval, hips jerking as Kakashi nearly gags on his cock.

“Fuck. Rin, that’s enough. He’s ready for it.”

“Oh but I _love_ this part,” Rin says with a happy sigh, eyes fixed on where Kakashi is trying to choke himself quiet on Obito’s cock, shuddering away from the pleasure of her touch like it’s too much, helpless but wanting. “Just watching him when he’s like this.”

“And you call me mean.”

Rin bites her lip and needles Kakashi with short sharp strokes, fingers fluttering up against where it’s so good it hurts, to see Kakashi gasp and groan and try to take Obito in deeper, which makes Obito in turn cuss and move his hips. The chain reaction is so good for her. That familiar fire comes back to life inside her as she withdraws her fingers in favor of the fake cock.

She makes sure Obito is watching when she does it.

Kakashi groans prettily around their lover’s cock as he’s fucked with the dildo.

“Oh. _Fuck_. Yeah, he likes that,” Obito whimpers, watching with dark eyes as the plastic sinks in slowly. “Gods. Rin he’s. Ah! _Kakashi_ , fuck, you’re gonna—“

Rin isn’t really mean so she stops so Kakashi can concentrate a moment, taking out his frustrations on Obito’s dick and sucking him to completion; Obito spends with a shout, fucking Kakashi’s very willing mouth with a series of quick thrusts. It looks so debauched, Obito cumming all over Kakashi’s face, getting him filthy, but it’s very good for Kakashi who groans for it, eyes shutting in bliss, and so they don’t get covered in semen.

They open up when Rin starts fucking him properly with the toy.

Even flush with pleasure Obito opens his eyes to see Kakashi getting hammered by their girlfriend, moving the fake cock with confidence that belies years of practice. Rin knows just how deep Kakashi wants it, knows he loves having all of Obito inside of him, wants every inch, but the fake cock is too long for that. Rin plunges it in with an inch to spare and it’s the perfect length, makes Kakashi cuss and twist on the couch with how much he likes it, face crimson as his girlfriend takes him apart at the seams.

She isn’t aware that she’s biting her lip until she nearly bites through it. The look of Kakashi under her is just _so good_. She’s positive there will be a puddle under the couch where she’s sitting but Kakashi is gasping her name and that’s all that matters.

“Rin… Rin! Please, _Rin_ , I’m…”

“Right here?”

Rin drives the plastic in relentlessly, filling him up, fucking in at an angle that makes her boyfriend shout. He shoves his face into Obito’s thigh, getting everything messy, and Rin can’t help a whine of her own as Kakashi comes apart for her touch, on the plastic, cock throbbing as she fucks him with the toy.

Then Obito leans over, yanks her by the back of her neck into a fierce kiss, and Kakashi beneath them yelps as his other hand finally descends to provide some friction. He cums clutching Obito’s thigh, with Obito fisting his cock and Rin fucking him with the toy, to the sound of Obito groaning deeply against Rin’s mouth.

“Did so good,” Obito praises, pushing Rin back again until she’s flat, lying with her legs tangled in Kakashi’s, the toy still buried deep in his ass. “Made him cum, perfect. Rin. Are you close again?”

“Maybe,” she gasps as he shoves a hand up under her thigh. “Obito, Kakashi’s still—“

“Wanna bring you off. You were so good for us. Rin. Rin? Can I?”

She laughs as his fingers get between her legs, where she’s dripping wet, for Obito to full-body shudder at the sensation. He’s so weak for it when she’s aroused, hot and needy for them, and of course she won’t deny him this: she wants it, too.

“Fingers, please,” she asks, and lays back, legs tangled with Kakashi’s, both of them between Obito’s knees as he moves down to focus on her pleasure.

It’s the work of a few quick minutes, Obito has always been good with his hands, and Rin shatters apart a second time, this time spending against something warm and solid and human, and it’s a little bit better, hearing Obito groan like she’s squeezing the life from him with her orgasm.

“Fuck,” she hears from the other end of the couch.

Obito breaks out in a laugh.

“Was it that good? Rin fuck your brains out with our new toy?”

“Our,” Rin says good-naturedly, fingers climbing up the back of Obito’s thick thighs. “It isn’t ours until everyone breaks it in.”

“No way,” Obito mutters, glancing back as Kakashi pulls the toy from his body with a lovely slick sound. “It’s gotta get washed first.”

“Obviously,” Kakashi snorts, eyeing where Rin’s fingertips are trailing up higher and higher against Obito’s body until she gets to the curve of his ass. “And then?”

Obito grins in approval as Rin squeezes his butt with both hands.

“Someone better go wash it so you can fuck my brains out.”

Kakashi snorts.

“Good luck with that.”

Rin laughs and agrees, and Obito realizes the problem; they’ve both already had their legs shagged off. He’s the only one that can still walk.

Grumpily, he grabs the toy Kakashi dangles in front of him, and heads to the bathroom.

+

When he returns his lovers pat the couch invitingly. They’re both half in their clothing, eyeing Obito expectantly as he shucks off his pants and hops up. He props himself up using the back of the couch, knees planted against the cushions, legs spread apart. His bare ass gets handled immediately, to his satisfaction, both Kakashi and Rin cup it greedily, fingers digging in deep.

He grins because he has a very nice ass and they all know it.

“You could bounce a coin off this,” Kakashi mutters, annoyed and pleased at once.

“Come on, come on,” Rin pesters, cheeks a pretty rose pink and eyes alight. “I want to see him _take it_.”

Obito grins wider.

It’s always good for him, hearing Rin’s desires, but it’s even better because hearing it makes Kakashi go red in the face.

“C’mon, Kashi,” Obito says temptingly, rolling his hips back into their hands to see Rin grin and feel Kakashi’s fingers really sink in. “Give it to me?”

“He wants it. Kakashi. Stop making him wait.”

Kakashi shakes his head, caught up between both their teasing, and shoves Rin’s hands off Obito’s ass so he can get the plastic where Obito wants it. Their boyfriend grins to feel Kakashi shove the tip up against his hole, already slick with lube, and press in.

Obito’s lower back arcs ever so slightly as he takes it. Rin glows to see the meat of his muscles bunch across his bare back now that he’s naked, loves the way he tenses then relaxes for the object fucking up into him. It’s different than when Kakashi fucks him. He’s a little more cautious about accepting the dildo. Then, once it’s inside, he makes a face that isn’t quite pleased, and Kakashi stops.

“Too big?”

“Too long. Back it up a bit.”

“Sorry.”

There’s some rearranging and Obito allows Rin to distract him with an open-mouthed kiss, focused on the heat of her mouth as Kakashi picks a different angle and slides out half-way, then back in again, stopping before he bottoms out. This time Obito hums in satisfaction. Kakashi takes note and moves experimentally. The sound he gets is answer enough: Obito groans and grips the couch, rocking forward with his own hips.

“There.”

“Yeah,” Obito gasps as Rin encourages him with little kisses, feather-light and butterfly-quick against the corner of his lips, “Yeah. Like that. _Oh_. Yeah.”

Kakashi gets to watch then as he fucks Obito with the dildo. Rin made it look so effortless but it takes a fair amount of focus not to thrust in all the way like he wants to, knows how deep he can get inside Obito with his own dick. Holding back and only shoving the toy in most of the way is a constant struggle.

It pays off in dividend as Obito only gives up sounds of delight. No more disappointment or discomfort. Kakashi breathes in that satisfaction and focuses on giving his partner the pleasure he’s been waiting for, taking Obito’s sounds and gasps as cues how quick or slow to go.

Before long he’s purring into the couch for them, lazily content and rocking steadily back against the dildo. Kakashi keeps it at the perfect tempo for Obito to enjoy. The other man is rolling his face into the couch cushions, gripping Rin for support, murmuring between little gasps of pleasure, ‘ _yes, oh, please, Kashi, **fuck** , just like that, **nnn** , so so good, ah_’ over and over again.

With Obito they know to fuck him slow. He likes it drawn out, likes riding the wave of pleasure as long and as far as it’ll take him, so they spend what feels like hours plying him with the toy, turning him over onto his back to slot it in real slow, then onto his side with Rin holding his knees apart so Kakashi can make Obito writhe for them.

They know he’s close when his voice goes hoarse, cracking as he begs them.

“Gonna cum for us, pretty boy?”

“You look so fucking good like this,” Kakashi groans.

Obito beneath them gives up a throaty whine, arching his back to get some attention for his aching dick, practically red from rubbing the couch and having Rin’s hand stroking him teasingly all this time, keeping him right on the edge where it’s so good it burns, the flames licking right up against his lungs, making it hard to breathe, to talk, to anything except take what his lovers give him.

He’s so far gone.

“Fuck, R-Rin, please? Kashi, Kashi, don’t, _ah_! Don’t stop?”

“We’ve got you,” he hears, and then he only knows pleasure.

Rin takes him in hand and strokes to bring him off as Kakashi holds that perfect pace, muttering his name like a mantra. Together they catch him as Obito sobs and loses himself, rocking against the dildo with jerky movements, hips jumping as his orgasm washes over. Rin milks him through it, whispering praise, as Kakashi slows down his strokes the way Obito likes it when it’s his cock, also murmuring soft encouragement as he lets go in their arms.

They collapse against the couch, all three of them satisfied, the last tremors fading off as Kakashi draws the dildo back out to lay against a towel on a nearby coffee table.

Of the three of them Obito cares the least to have his clothes back on after sex. He’s much happier just being naked and soaked in sweat and cum and sometimes spit, lying against his partner’s limbs with all the grace of a cat with cream. Rin laughs and cuddles his head in her lap, letting him rub her thighs with a red cheek. Kakashi trails a finger through the cum coating his stomach to see Obito twitch, then comes along after with a wash cloth to clean up. Obito lets him, fucked out and fond.

“Love you.”

“And you,” Kakashi says automatically, so ingrained in their lives that it’s more ritualistic than meaningful, which is why Obito prefers the kiss he delivers after, cementing the meaning.

Rin snags his hand as he tries to get up, dragging Kakashi back to their sweaty pile on the couch.

“I was just going to wash it.”

“And then go off to write a review, we know,” Obito and Rin chorus. “Stay.”

Kakashi stays, trapped by four hands and his own desires, snuggling without complaint against his two lovers cuddling compactly on the couch. He does want to go and write a review on the toy since it’s going to be in plenty of their future sexcapades. He’ll have to do it later because right now he’s right where he needs to be, pressed against Obito’s hot chest, sandwiched by Rin’s curvy body, their hands greedily keeping him close. There’s no where else he’d rather be.


	20. Day 19 - Orgasm Denial, Kakashi/Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than expected, the mood for KakaYama suddenly hit me. Please enjoy~ I did 😳

“Cat.”

Tenzo stops walking, annoyed.

“My name is Yamato. How many times have I reminded you, Captain?”

“And how many times have _I_ asked you to call me Kakashi?”

The brunette rolls his eyes and keeps walking. His partner catches up to his quick pace with an expression that _suggests_ he’s grinning. Tenzo can’t actually tell. There’s one mask that never comes off. Not during meals. Not between clothing changes. Not even in the bath. Tenzo hasn’t made it his life’s duty to discover Kakashi’s actual face, though it’s intriguing enough to keep him curious.

What does his senpai look like behind the mask?

Kakashi beside him radiates laziness. Tenzo knows it’s an act, can read it in the lines of his body and how he carries himself. Never is Kakashi not battle-ready, except when sleep finally claims him, and Tenzo can count on one hand the number of times he’s actually seen Kakashi sleep.

It’s an act and it would be utterly foolish to just… reach over to try and pull it down.

Kakashi would stop him. Naturally.

But Tenzou’s mind is too slow to catch up his body.

He realizes he’s doing it.

His fingertip is hooked in the edge of the mask.

Tenzo’s eyes widen dramatically as his hand moves automatically.

There’s an apology on his lips as he finally catch himself, freezes, but it’s all too late.

The first expression he ever sees on his senpai’s face is shock.

The look spears Tenzou straight through.

What an utter violation of trust. Of privacy, of the budding friendship that might have begun between them, dashed in an instant, in a thoughtless motion, all because Tenzo foolishly believed that Kakashi wouldn’t allow it—would prevent it. He’d been so certain.

Deftly, gloved hands bring the fabric back up into place over Kakashi’s face.

_Kakashi’s face._

Tenzo has already committed it to memory, but obsessing over his senpai’s obscenely handsome features seems _grossly inappropriate_ , given the situation.

He’d just invaded Kakashi’s privacy, publicly, without a single reason why, beyond selfish and idle curiosity.

The guilt threatens to consume him.

Kakashi has said nothing.

Tenzo realizes belatedly that he owes Kakashi a huge apology.

Of course his throat takes this moment in time to betray him by refusing to function: his voice won’t come out.

Panic surges beneath his calm exterior. What is he doing? What has he done—besides the obvious, breaking Kakashi’s confidence in him, de-masking him, invading his personal space? And now he can’t even muster up the words to apologize for it?! His own pulse pounds thunderously in both ears, drowning out so many other sounds.

He was brought up to be without emotions but Tenzo is painfully aware of how badly he’s messed up.

The line of his throat works desperately to work as the silence between them grows.

He licks his lips and opens his mouth.

“I am so, so sorry.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kakashi’s tone _sizzles_. He’s adopted a forced joviality that doesn’t reach his voice, smiling hard with his one visible eye, though Tenzo can tell now the sheer offense swimming just beneath the surface.

He’s upset.

At Tenzo.

It’s like an unexpected blow to the guts, how much it hurts.

Of course, Kakashi has every right not to forgive or believe him, Tenzo thinks, heart sinking in his chest, eyes fluttering as his mind races for the correct social response to such a situation. Of course it can’t be fixed with something flimsy as words.

The first thing his mind lands on is those books Kakashi is always reading. He remembers a situation just like this and grits his teeth, steels his nerve, and reaches a hand out.

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow, glancing down distrustfully, as he rightly should. Tenzo’s given him no reason to trust him again so quickly. But Tenzo licks his lips and recalls the words from the page and looks up, so he can watch Kakashi watch him say it.

“Let me make it up to you, senpai… any way you want me to.”

Comprehension flashes across Kakashi’s sliver of expression, and Tenzo has no time to brace himself before they’re hurled into a _Shunshin_.

+

They end up in a dark room that he doesn’t recognize—Kakashi’s apartment, if he had to guess—but there’s no time to guess because he’s being slammed into a wall against his back with Kakashi boxing him in on either side with both his arms. The jounin’s expression cycles through outrage, shock, consideration, and then sly amusement. Tenzo can hardly keep up because he’s too busy wondering what will happen next.

What happens is for Kakashi’s thigh to shove up between his legs, grinding down with a slow roll of hips, making Tenzo’s breath catch in his throat.

“ _Any way you want me to_ ,” he hears, unable to look away as a gloved finger tugs at the black fabric to slowly reveal porcelain skin, unscarred, and lips curved into a feral sort of smile, predatory, and hungry. “That’s a very pretty offer. Want to pay up for pulling my mask off, hmm?”

“Yes,” Tenzo whispers, caught up in the panicked pounding of his pulse in his ears, rising up against his throat, heart hammering hard against his ribcage where he feels utterly trapped, pinned like a bug beneath Kakashi’s expression. “I do.”

“You want this?”

He’s already made that perfectly clear, so Tenzo suspects Kakashi is seeking a different type of confirmation. He answers by moving his body against Kakashi’s, keeping his back against the wall and slotting his hips down to roll over the meat of Kakashi’s thigh, freely grinding down against it, all the while maintaining eye contact so he gets to see that cautious hope shift into a dark eyed look of lust.

There’s a growl of approval, and then Kakashi is kissing him.

He can hold himself up but his knees feel weak as Kakashi crushes them together in a filthy slow grind. The friction between them is sudden, electric, and Tenzo has trouble keeping his balance as Kakashi’s mouth fits perfectly over his. The kiss feels _incredible_. Kakashi shoving him up against the wall pushes buttons inside that Tenzo wasn’t aware he had. He should have recognized that Kakashi’s captain voice always made him a little overeager to comply but it’s too late to analyze that reaction when his captain is rocking them together against the wall in his apartment. There’s such better uses for their time and Kakashi is busily pursuing them. Hands are gliding down over his body, nimble and quick, divesting Tenzo of his defenses. His weapons pouch gets discarded. His plate armor falls off, following his Happuri, following the gloves, and the tie that holds his top on.

Tenzo reaches up and a gloved hand catches him.

Kakashi parts them to shake his head, then kisses Tenzo again, continuing his stripping.

It’s quick and precise. Kakashi wants him naked. Tenzo is very ready to be naked, here, in Kakashi’s apartment, pressed up under his Captain, surrendering to whatever punishment Kakashi deems appropriate.

There’s a swell of emotion that catches him off guard. Tenzo tries to fight it but the thoughts burden him, distracting, even as Kakashi murmurs against the skin of his cheek. Tenzo can’t hear it. He deserves this. He _needs_ this, needs to make up for pulling off Kakashi’s mask, for abusing the trust between them—

“Cat. Pay attention.”

“I am,” Tenzo says automatically, then blinks, realizing he’d shut his eyes. Kakashi has pulled back, is giving him an inch of room to breathe, has stopped with Tenzo’s pants by his knees and one hand at the elastic of his boxers. There’s an unreadable look in Kakashi’s eyes—when did he take off the forehead protector?—and Tenzo realizes he’s missed something.

“Captain?”

“I asked if you really want this,” Kakashi repeats, tugging again at the elastic, the last barrier between them. “There are other ways to say ‘sorry’.”

Tenzo shakes his head. This isn’t good enough for Kakashi, who waits patiently, obviously needing a verbal response. Tenzo steels his nerves and makes himself speak up.

“I meant what I said, sir.”

“Sir?”

A little laugh escapes Kakashi as he tucks a thumb against the line of Tenzo’s mouth, tilts his head back so Kakashi can shove that digit in against his tongue. The sudden intrusion makes Tenzo jump though he resists fighting it, letting Kakashi probe his tongue and teeth with the pad of his finger. He can’t explain why this is what makes his cock throb between his legs, having Kakashi manhandle him by his jaw, moving his entire head, his whole face by his mouth. He couldn’t put into words why arousal suddenly grips him hard, with Kakashi’s head cocked to one side like he’s cooking up something sinful for Tenzo to do for him, to appease him, please him. All he knows is suddenly Kakashi’s hand is suddenly dripping with his saliva. He’s drooling.

Tenzo can’t be sure because he’s nearly cross-eyed with desire, fervent and red-hot, nearly overwhelming, but he thinks Kakashi is smirking at him.

“Well then. I can think of a thing or two that you can do to make it up to me.”

His ribs are rattling with how hard his heart is beating.

Tenzo breathes in his nose since his mouth is full of Kakashi’s thumb, resting up against his molars, dripping with spit, and nods his consent.

Kakashi smiles.

Then he gets down on his knees.

Tenzo’s head spins as gloved palms land on his bare thighs, by his knees, and start a slow slide up, up, up his leg toward his boxers, and the poorly concealed erection that’s begun to strain against the fabric. Kakashi huffs a laugh as Tenzo tosses him a look of utter confusion, bewildered at the turn of events. He clearly expected something different but Kakashi doesn’t let him ask his question, noses the damp spot at the front of Tenzo’s boxers to hear him gasp and fall back against the wall, already weak with anticipation.

Kakashi hums in his throat as Tenzo tries to clear his throat. It gets lost in the sound of a slow groan as Kakashi moves his mouth and face against the fabric of Tenzo’s boxers, right up against his cock.

He can’t think. Kakashi is on his knees in front of him, wearing almost everything. Tenzo is the one that’s been stripped to his underwear, is the one up against the wall as Kakashi coaxes his cock into full hardness with little nuzzles and the suggestion of lips mouthing over his crotch, warmth summoning up even more arousal in Tenzo’s guts.

Isn’t _he_ supposed to be the one apologizing?

Kakashi’s laughter cuts through the fog of his thoughts.

“Can’t figure it out yet?”

“S-sir?”

A purr of approval vibrates as Kakashi licks his lips.

“ _Love it_ when you call me that. Keep doing it, and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

Tenzo’s eyes drop down in alarm at that wording but it’s too late to protest: Kakashi has his boxers drawn down, revealing his erection, curving away from his belly with an angry red tip, already leaking from Kakashi’s almost forceful stripping. Tenzo can hardly believe that’s part of why he’s turned on. Did he really like it when Kakashi yanked his armor off? Pulled his clothes off without ceremony?

Shame creeps up his neck even as Kakashi murmurs an appreciative sentiment for the sight before him.

“Not bad, soldier. Anyone get their hands on this before me?”

Tenzo shakes his head, then, at Kakashi’s glance, licks his lips and participates as he’s meant to, out loud.

“No.”

“What was that?”

“No _sir_ ,” Tenzo corrects, shivering at the sight. It’s still surreal. Kakashi on his knees, between Tenzo’s bare thighs, smirking and giving his cock a look over. Kakashi likes the look of his cock. It’s a thought that gets him even more riled up. Tenzo can’t imagine that he’ll last, if things go the way they obviously will. “Just me.”

“Just you. _Perfect_. So you wanna make it up to me? For pulling off my mask?”

He punctuates the question with a puff of air directly over the tip of Tenzo’s dripping dick, and he nearly bucks his hips forward into Kakashi’s face at the sudden stimulation. His thighs jump with the effort of holding himself back.

Kakashi is smirking up at him when he finally replies.

“Yes sir. I do.”

“Gonna show me how sorry you are with your body? Apologize in the flesh?”

Heat floods Tenzo’s face.

“I…”

Amusement has made its home on his senpai’s face.

“We’re not going anywhere until you play along, ko-hai, and I have _allll_ night,” Kakashi drawls, annoyingly handsome, even as he’s clearly committing to torturing Tenzo for the rest of the evening.

He can’t believe he’s the one that signed up for this.

Somehow his throat cooperates and Tenzo manages to mumble his consent for the third time.

Finally Kakashi seems appeased and reaches up to take him in hand. Tenzo nearly jumps out of his skin the first time the glove meets his dick. It’s rough, and his expression must say it, because without even asking the gloves come off. Kakashi isn’t cruel, though his eyes seem to shine with a sinister light as he strokes Tenzo from tip to base, once, with the smooth flesh of his unscarred palm.

“Look at you. No wonder there’s been rumors in the locker rooms. How did you hide this from me for years?”

Tenzo feels his breath catch.

Has Kakashi been looking?

But he can’t find the air to ask anything. Not when Kakashi starts to move, stroking him up and down, over and over again. It’s all he can do to groan low in his throat and steady his legs. Tenzo presses back against the sturdy wall, his only support, as Kakashi tries to sap his strength with a hand job.

There’s no way he can think. The heat of his Captain’s hand is like a firebrand, scorching him, sliding up and over the head of his cock to catch where he’s dripping everywhere. Kakashi makes a noise of approval and uses that to make the slide easier, slick, and oh, Tenzo feels his whole body ache with a wretched sort of want as Kakashi grips him too loosely. Can he ask for more? Is it allowed? He glances down in wonder.

“Senpai…”

“Not tonight.”

Tenzo falters. Kakashi glances up through silver locks, eyes deceptively bright, and repeats himself.

“Don’t call me that for now. Call me Captain, or sir, until I say you’re _allowed_ to cum.”

Wobbling slightly against the sudden roiling of arousal in his guts, Tenzo can only nod.

Kakashi stops stroking him with an expectant look.

Breathing hard, Tenzo makes himself say it.

“… _yes sir_.”

“Very good,” he hears, before Kakashi moves again. The cool air of Kakashi’s apartment is a balm to the heat coursing through him. Tenzo feels undone and they’ve only just begun. Kakashi’s hands are on him, touching him, here in his apartment. He’s two strokes way from cumming on Kakashi’s face when the hand abruptly drops and Kakashi gets to his feet.

Thrown, Tenzo scrambles for stability. He feels foolish for expecting his punishment to be so brief, and follows when Kakashi crooks a finger, walking toward the couch.

He wonders if Kakashi can hear how loud his heart is throbbing.

“Have a seat.”

Tenzo sits, feeling awkward with his pants pooled around his ankles still, but Kakashi hasn’t taken them off, and he’s not sure if he’s allowed. Anxiously he tries to voice his concerns.

“Cap... Sir?”

“Mm?”

“I want…”

“But it’s not about what _you want_ , is it,” Kakashi cuts in sharply.

Tenzo flinches at the tone and swallows his question.

Right. It’s not about what _he_ wants. He’s here to apologize.

A finger curls under his chin. Tenzo goes, unwilling to risk more of Kakashi’s ire, and finds himself staring up into a look he didn’t expect. There’s warmth in Kakashi’s eyes, no matter how cold his words were.

Such genuine fondness trips Tenzo up again. His emotions are all over the place. Kakashi keeps shocking him. He isn’t sure how many more surprises he can take.

For the moment Kakashi is consistent, warmth in his eyes and his face, and in the words he uses to address Tenzo’s frayed nerves.

“You seem to be operating under a misconception. I want you to understand that I’m doing this because you asked me to, because you want me to, and, well. A little bit because I want to, too. But Tenzo, I’m not mad at you.”

Confusion cracks the anxiety eating away at Tenzo’s heart.

“You're…not?”

“I’m not mad at you. You did pull my mask off, and then you asked to apologize, so I’m going to be a little mean to you. That doesn’t mean I don’t respect you.” A little smile pulls at the corners of Kakashi’s mouth. He brings Tenzo’s hand in to kiss his knuckles, butterfly-quick, and offers up a lazy sort of grin. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t want to.”

Something soft flutters in his stomach.

Kakashi is saying something but Tenzo isn’t sure what because he’s being vague. But it sounds oddly sweet.

Then Kakashi’s warm hand leaves his face and drops to his zipper, and Tenzo feels his cock throb between his legs.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to,” he’s saying, though his voice is rough again. Tenzo recognizes now that it’s _arousal_ making Kakashi sound so foreign to his ears. He’s never heard his Captain like this before. The newness has him on edge even as the fly comes open and Kakashi’s own boxers seem to bulge out at him.

He’s hard.

Tenzo stares and stares.

There’s a fond laugh, and fingers descend to unpack his gift. It can’t be a punishment, not when Tenzo has thought about what it would look like, what it might _taste_ like—surely Kakashi can’t believe he can punish Tenzo with his cock.

“You said you’d make it up to me,” Kakashi drawls as he brings himself out with a happy little sigh of relief, stroking himself with his gloved hand once, twice, before letting it bob in the air between them, jutting out from his jounin slacks. He’s still fully dressed. Tenzo is nearly naked. The contrast sends another shiver down his spine, and Tenzo doesn’t hesitate to lick his lips and open his mouth.

A rumble of approval fills the air as Tenzo fills his empty mouth. Kakashi’s hand weaves into his hair and finds a home there as Tenzo takes his time taking him in, jaw working to open more, to stretch around Kakashi. He leans into it, eyelids fluttering closed, tipping his head back to align his mouth and his throat. The motion draws a harsh breath from his Captain whose hand tightens in his hair. Tenzo holds his position before starting to pull back.

He cracks an eye open when he reaches the tip. The look that greets him is pure lust. Kakashi’s pale cheeks are hot now and his mouth is drawn into a crooked line. His eyes are both open and the red of his Sharingan swirls lazily as the tip of his cock pushes back against Tenzo’s lips.

Tenzo opens obediently, and Kakashi pushes back in.

He’s not sure how long they take together with Kakashi’s cock slotting in slowly again and again. He can’t measure by time or the ache in his jaw or the heaviness of his balls. All Tenzo knows is the way Kakashi tastes against his tongue and the soft curling of the hair at his groin as he gets acquainted with it over and over and _over_ again.

Kakashi makes quiet little sounds here and there. It’s different from the deluge of filthy dirty talk Tenzo expected. The other man seems focused in on exploring all the different ways he can make Tenzo take his cock, mapping the shape of his mouth with his dick. It must feel good. Kakashi keeps throbbing against his cheeks.

Tenzo swallows once and then keeps swallowing as his mouth gets _flooded_ with cum.

His eyes widen as he realizes what’s happening. Kakashi’s hands fisted in his hair keep him right where he wants him. Tenzo struggles for a moment before swallowing reflexively, trying to time his movements with the steady pulsing from Kakashi’s dick. There’s an apology muttered somewhere up above that falls on deaf ears.

Kakashi just came down his throat.

 _Kakashi came in him_.

Tenzo whimpers and reaches for his own aching cock.

“ _Cat_. Hands down.”

Breathing hard, Tenzo swallows a final time and does as he’s told, though he’s beginning to feel a soreness in his balls.

“Captain?”

“What did I say? Can you remember?”

Tenzo tries but his body is on fire. He’s got Kakashi’s cum on his lips, in his mouth, inside of him—it feels so filthy, in the best way. He wants to cum. Maybe if he answers’s the Captain’s question he’ll get permission.

“You said… that if I called you sir, that I could cum. Sir.”

Kakashi _tsk’s_.

“That’s no good. You weren’t listening very well. Do you want me to punish you?”

Tenzo swallows very loudly and takes a calculated risk.

“I’d prefer it if you _rewarded_ me. Sir.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen then narrow, and his mouth splits in a grin.

Tenzo feels sweat gather on the back of his neck but he’s made his request.

It gets him _all_ of Kakashi’s attention. The look Kakashi sizes him up with is lascivious. Those mismatched eyes trail over every inch of him. Tenzo feels heavy under his gaze, leaning back into the cushions of the couch as Kakashi peels off his other glove. The single glove comes off and drops to the floor as Kakashi drops his knee on the couch between Tenzo’s legs. The extra weight makes the couch cushion dip and Tenzo feels his stomach drop at the same time.

Kakashi knocks his thighs apart to better fit between them and Tenzo lets him.

He wonders if this is how it feels to be devoured without being touched as Kakashi’s eyes eat him alive. It’s as though he can feel the touch of his hands everywhere his gaze falls, creeping over the planes of his thighs, traveling slow and steady up his body, over his belly, pausing to appreciate the sight of his swollen cock, thick, heavy, standing to attention for a touch at any second.

“You want a _reward_?”

Kakashi’s voice is gravel. His breath is heavy in the air; Tenzo can almost see it, the desire coiling tight in Kakashi’s core, directed at him like a weaponized flame, ready to burn him up.

He’s ready to melt.

“ _Please_ , sir,” Tenzo asks, very nicely, eyes half lidded as he watches Kakashi lean in closer, eyes unable to move from their final destination, gaze zeroed in on a spot just behind his balls.

He wonders if Kakashi would like him to beg.

His breathing picks up as Kakashi moves suddenly, hands landing on either of his thighs to push them further apart. The motion pushes his cock up further into the open air. It throbs for a touch, hot, and aching, but Kakashi ignores it to slide beneath his balls.

Anticipation curls like wildfire in his chest as Kakashi touches him teasingly. Tenzo’s focus gets caught up in a kiss but even the wonderful press of Kakashi’s lips can’t distract him from everything. Those nimble fingers ply him open bit by bit. It’s slow going until Kakashi breaks the kiss with a grunt and pops open a pocket of his vest. Then everything gets slippery, and Tenzo can’t bottle his groan of satisfaction as Kakashi’s fingers slide inside.

“Don’t you dare cum until I say,” he hears, but it’s _impossible_. Kakashi is kissing him, touching him, has already filled him up inside—Tenzo wants to be good for his Captain, wants to listen, but his body is so strung out. He can’t last.

“I’m,” he croaks, voice cracked, “I’m really close. Please?”

“Soon,” Kakashi murmurs over a lewd slide as he fists his renewed erection with a layer of lubricant, “I promise. You’re doing good for me. Can you hold out?”

He may as well ask Tenzo to move mountains, but _he’s asking_. Kakashi wants him to wait. Tenzo tries to hold on to that and twists a muscle in his back, flexes it tight, and focuses on nothing else. His orgasm ebbs, just slightly, and then Kakashi is lifting his thighs, hands up under his knees, is holding him open on the couch and getting his cock in position to slide inside.

Tenzo grits his teeth, fighting against the tremendous sense of satisfaction threatening to overwhelm him. He wants to be good.

“ _Kakashi_ —“

“So good,” Kakashi croons, voice wobbling as he finally presses inside, “Gods. _Tenzo_.”

The long slow stroke in seems to last an eternity. Tenzo can feel that ache in his whole body by now, how much he wants to _just let go,_ every inch of him itching for it, body drawn tight like a bow string ready to fly.

Sparks shoot across his vision as Kakashi starts to move. Every inch feels like a mile. Tenzo grits his teeth so hard it hurts but he can’t relax because Kakashi’s hasn’t given permission, hasn’t said he can cum yet and he wants to be good but he’s so hard. The extra stimulation addles his brain. Kakashi’s smell is so strong and it’s all he can feel, every move that he makes gets him closer.

He realizes that he’s begging, again, reactions dulled around Kakashi’s quiet confidence.

“Can’t, I can’t, I’m, Kakashi, ah! Ah! I’m—“

“Right there?” Kakashi growls, sounding ferocious as he plants his hands on either side of Tenzo’s head for leverage. “I’m ready. Tenzo. Let go.”

Then he _moves_ , animal urgency surging through him. Teeth like fangs slice his skin, pain flecking the spectrum of arousal overtaking his senses as Kakashi fucks him, and holy fuck, Tenzo thinks with a shout as he’s fucked, he’s _fucked_ , he’s getting fucked, _Kakashi is fucking him._

The thought snaps his control cleanly in two.

Tenzo comes with a wild sound as Kakashi slams in _deep_.

The sudden plunge is amazing and Tenzo can’t help the choked noise in his throat. The sensation of Kakashi’s cock so far inside, pulsing against the furthest part of him gives his orgasm an extra shove, and he falls back against the couch to just ride it out, finally feeling that sweet release as his cock throbs between them. His spend ends up all over his stomach and the couch, and drips down against his obliques as Kakashi starts to move again.

He’s hardly present enough to enjoy the actual act as Kakashi takes his own pleasure, using Tenzo’s utterly pliant body with quiet noises of approval, fucking him slow and then quick, building up to a crescendo before he shoves in deep again, hips slapping a final time against Tenzo’s ass with his own release.

Tenzo is still riding out the aftershocks of pleasure when Kakashi all but collapses against him. The shift in angle means Kakashi’s spent cock shoves right up into his prostate. Tenzo wails, hips stuttering, cock throbbing in surprise and almost pained delight.

“Sorry,” gets muffled against his throat as Kakashi moves his body. The pressure pulls back and Tenzo lets out a low groan of relief.

The weight of Kakashi splayed against his chest is so satisfying. So is the mess between them, and inside him, dripping already out against his ass.

They’ll make a mess of the couch, he thinks, and civility drives him to offer a shower as an alternative to getting his Captain’s couch filthy.

“We should shower.”

A low laugh answers him, that, and Kakashi fits himself more securely against Tenzo’s naked frame, tucks his nose into Tenzo’s neck and buries tightly against his body. Warmth rolls through his rapidly cooling body at the thought. Kakashi doesn’t want to get up and shower. He makes his preferences clear without having to ask out loud, cleaving to Tenzo’s body with his own.

Later they’ll talk and iron out all the vague feelings left unspoken between them. But for now Tenzo is very content to lay curled against Kakashi, hearts beating in sync as their breathing evens out, nestled together on the couch.


	21. Day 20 - Gagging, Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are his weapon, so they disarm him before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Gagging  
> Tags: Threesome M/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Anal Fingering, Blowjob, Vaginal Fingering, Gags, Established relationship, Era what era? Plot what plot? It's just smut

Tsunade pins him, which isn’t intolerable. The press of her breasts against his front is a delightful distraction, though he can’t turn off ninja senses honed for a whole life time, which is why he is not caught off guard by the shadow of their other lover standing overhead.

He _does_ give up a sound of outrage when the strip of fabric slides over his tongue and teeth.

“Words are your weapon, and we have to disarm you,” Tsunade purrs in explanation. “Besides. This is a kindness. I know how much you hate to hear yourself beg.”

Orochimaru stops fighting long enough for Jiraiya to secure the tie at the back of his head.

Then fabric falls away from flesh, revealing two perking nipples, and Orochimaru feels arousal replace resentment.

A hearty laugh follows as he leans forward and tries to bury his face in Tsunade’s chest. Jiraiya can’t blame him though, it’s a fabulous place to be. No one has jugs quite like their pretty princess. She grins, lips red, teeth white, and leans in to make it easier for their pinned lover to lean up into her embrace.

It’s a marvelous floating sensation that dulls his senses. The creamy smooth flesh of her breasts welcomes him. Orochimaru’s mouth works around the gag to open and close searchingly, a mild sound of frustration muffled by the gag as he discovers it's impossible to take her into his mouth the way he normally would.

Tsunade’s knowing laughter is a flame that feeds his embarrassment. So is the weight of calloused hands on his pants, drawing the fabric out of the way to get at his milk-white skin, growing warm under the combined weight of his lovers.

Orochimaru enjoys the challenge they give him, knows this is their way of loving him best, giving him limits and two distractions at once. Tsunade is guiding his hand to her thigh while Jiraiya strips him from the waist down. With his mouth full he can’t say when it’s too much, the heat of her, the heat of him, and he knows in this way they mean to drive him out of his mind with pleasure.

He breathes in deeply though his nose, clenches the gag between his teeth, and grins as much as he’s able around it.

Tsunade makes such a pretty sound when his hands part her folds, slipping up inside to find her molten core, stroking in with measured movements meant to incite. He knows the exact way to use his fingers with her, knows she prefers it over the roll of his tongue and likes it less than the smooth glide of his cock. It’s good for him, too, to have his fingers trapped in her tight heat to feel how wet she is for him, for them, as Jiraiya behind her presses a kiss to her bare shoulder as his own hands get to work.

Then his attention is split. Orochimaru revels in the way it makes him _ache_ , Jiraiya’s hands on his cock, coaxing him, dragging the heat from its deep slumber boxed away inside. He’s already half hard from warming up their Princess. It’s easy for their other lover to get a reaction.

Orochimaru wants to ask Tsunade how much she likes his touch. The gag sits snug against his tongue, though his question goes answered anyhow as her slick drips down over his hands, against her thighs, gets them both wet. Orochimaru groans low in his chest, very pleased and very excited.

In the absence of his voice Jiraiya seems to take up the mantle, murmuring encouragements as Tsunade’s hips begin to gyrate against the steady rocking of their lover’s hand.

The sound of his voice is an annoying comfort. Orochimaru doesn’t waste time musing over how his teammates wormed their way past his defenses to take up residence in his heart. There’s more pressing matters at hand.

Like the hand around his cock.

His groan is caught by the gag as Jiraiya drags it out with a slow slide of his palm. The motion is slow to torture him. Orochimaru focuses on the fabric in his mouth, biting down hard enough to hurt, to have another point of focus against the tremendous swell of arousal from Tsunade’s heat and Jiraiya’s hand. Between them both he doesn’t stand a chance. He never has.

There’s laughter above and he means to snap at them, only, his words get muffled, causing more laughter. Irritated, he twists his fingers inside Tsunade to hear her gasp. His victory is short-lived. Tsunade grins down at him and that’s his only warning before a second heat descends and punches the last breath out of him, Jiraiay’s laughing mouth sucking him down.

He chokes on his cry of pleasure, eyes blown wide, before submitting to their tender mercies.

The gag keeps him from begging, as Tsunade promised, so he can’t urge Jiraiya on faster except with a desperate jerk of his hips. Orochimaru breathes heavily through his nose as his fingers get drenched in wave after wave of Tsunade’s slick, face a ruddy plum as she rides out a brief orgasm against the flat planes of his chest and his hands up inside her.

She finishes with a happy shudder and a sigh, and leans down to press a kiss into the corner of his eye.

“We’re not done with you, yet.”

Orochimaru can’t hide the shiver of excitement this sentiment brings. The gag anyhow prevents him from retorting with something snappish and sharp. It also kindly bottles his outraged snarl when two blunt fingers probe behind his balls, against his ass. Robbed of his tongue Orochimarus speaks well enough with his body, hips canting up into Jriayai’s pliant mouth.

The other man gags on the sudden intrusion, eyes going wide.

Again, Orochimaru’s victory is short lived as those knowing eyes narrow at him. Jiraiya puts scarlet on Orochimaru’s face with a twist of his fingers, pressing in relentlessly with a savage sort of pleasure to see Orochimaru’s jaw working against the gag. He lets Orochimaru’s hot cock go form his own mouth to impart a teasing sentiment.

“Had enough yet, you bastard?”

He’s far too cheerful for Orochimaru’s liking, pleased with the color he’s put on his teammate’s cheeks from the rough treatment.

“I haven’t had hardly anything at all,” Tsunade informs them both, swinging one leg high.

Orochimaru and Jiriaya both groan for the sight of her sinking down over Orochimaru’s cock.

All his curses get trapped inside his mouth. Tsunade reads him well enough, gloating with gleaming eyes as she takes him in effortlessly, settling with a flutter against the flat of his hips, looking like the royalty she is.

He wants to _worship_ her with his mouth, to stretch his tongue until it reaches her clit and drive her wild on top of him, except it’s stopped behind this damned stripe of fabric.

Orochimaru grows weary of having it and opens his mouth to bite it through.

A thumb hooks into his mouth before he can bite down.

Tsunade’s eyes are bright with challenge as she stares down at him from her throne, sitting confident and proud on his cock.

“ _You’re not done_ ,” she pants, not asking, because she knows him and knows his limits, knows that of course he can take so much more, knows just how to needle and annoy him into pushing himself further for both of them, for all of their pleasure. It burns him up inside that she already knows his heart, can read his desires with a glance. Fury is familiar and he seethes in its comfortable embrace for a moment more before Jiraiya’s fingers slot out, leaving him empty and clenching down around nothing.

He’s grateful for the gag, then, because as the blunt head of Jiraiya’s cock presses up against him, Orochimaru knows that he would beg without it.

“Gonna keep you right here,” Jiraiya warns, pleasure in the rumble of his chest as he slides the head of his cock over that tight passage, not dipping in but slicking it. “It’s fun for me, watching you fight it.”

“Ah, you’re so mean,” Tsunade says, even as she fucks herself with Orochimaru’s cock, taking up a pace that’s clearly meant to please her and not her fair-skinned lover with laughter in those amber eyes, “Give it to him.”

“When I’m ready.”

“You better, because _I won’t_ ,” she growls, greed in her eyes overtaking affection, “I want to ride him until he’s _wrecked_.”

Orochimaru is very, very glad for the gag, then, and fights against a deep full body shudder.


	22. Day 21 - Voyerism, Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura catches something funky going down in the alley on her way home from work and can't help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Voyerism  
> Tags: M/M, M/F, feels like cheating but it isn't, friends-to-lovers, voyerism, oral sex, masturbation

It’s been an _awesome_ day.

Sakura isn’t one to talk her own accomplishments up but today has been some kind of day. There must be some magic in the air, or a spell of self confidence has finally settled over her. She’s had good days before but today feels insane with how smoothly everything went. They even let her off early since everything was basically done as it could be. Nothing is ever finished in a hospital but she saw to all the small jobs getting delegated down to those who could handle it before her shift was over and then it was time to go home.

Home to her lonely apartment.

It’s just for now, she tells herself for the umpteenth time, familiar path guiding her home, where no one is waiting to welcome her, no warm smile and knowing smirk there to greet her, no meal already ready on the table between the three of them.

Well.

That’s a fantasy for another day, Sakura thinks firmly, shaking her head as she walks, head held high. She did _so damn good_ today in clinic, kept all her patients alive and all her cases sorted. She did _great_. She’s not going to feel sorry for herself and wonder what could be when obviously nothing of the sort will really happen. So much has already gone good. No way anything else could top this day off or bring her down.

A fumbling sound from the alley punctuates that thought.

She passes by, eyes glued forward, because there’s no way that was a familiar flash of blonde hair.

Sakura’s steps falter.

No way that was Naruto dragging someone up against the wall of a back alley like some kind of hormonal teenager, fueled by adolescent lust and the animal urge to get closer, because the only person she’s ever seen him look at that way would be…

Would be Sasuke, who she kissed last week.

She feels doubt settle deep in her veins and can’t take another step.

In slow motion she turns, but the alley is empty.

Of course she just imagined it.

There’s another thing she hasn’t let drag her down. Sasuke’s quiet answer to her question, _what are we?_

 _We’re teammates,_ he’d said, utterly oblivious to her heartache at that answer, swept away by his second kiss, and forgotten by the third.

 _Teammates wouldn’t kiss like this,_ she’d gasped when his tongue found her nipple. _Teammates wouldn’t touch like this. What are we?_

The answer to that had never come or maybe she’d never let herself actually think about Sasuke’s mouth against her skin, answering with words unspoken and imprinted in the shape of his teeth against her skin.

_We’re nothing without Naruto._

“Fuck, Sasuke, _slow down_.”

Sakura's eyes fly up. 

Her heart shoots up into her throat to hear a gasp from deeper within the alley. She cloaks herself in silence and moves forward. It’s simple to throw up a _genjutsu_ to cover her back, hiding the alley from plain view so no one sneaks up on her the way she’s sneaking into the space between buildings.

Guilt flashes in her guts before she catches sight of them, and her eyes go wide with shock.

She expected it from Naruto but it’s _Sasuke_ who has their blonde teammate pinned up against the wall, has his thigh shoved between Naruto’s legs and his hand pinning both of Naruto’s back. It’s the work of a quick moment for Sasuke’s mouth to collide with Naruto’s and Sakura stares at the way they move in tandem, like they’ve done this a hundred times, a graceless and quick dance that’s half stripping half grinding.

The only saving grace is Naruto’s nervous muttering.

“I, _ah_! Sasuke, I wanna _talk_ about it first, _fuck_ , that feels good.”

Sasuke doesn’t seem to share his misgivings, rocking them together in a pointed slow rhythm meant to incite.

“I don’t think you really want to talk.”

“ _I do_!”

Naruto’s vehemence goes out of him as Sasuke leans in to nip at his neck, mouth pulling soft groans and gasps out of Naruto’s throat as Sasuke boxes him in, intimidating with a single hand and his hips. It’s a very pretty picture for Sakura, who’s only ever dreamt of them together like this once or twice. Maybe three times, tops. All her other day dreams involve them separately with her.

And precisely _once_ she’s imagined all three of them… but.

That’s a thought for another time, when the sight of Naruto groaning under Sasuke isn’t lighting a fire inside of her, arousal scorching through her veins faster than anything ever has. _Holy fuck._ They look so good together. Of course they would, she thinks, bitter and envious, body clenching as Naruto lets another long groan go from his lips, blonde eyelashes fluttering shut as Sasuke’s open mouth moves against his throat.

Her hand is pressed up against her own body before she realizes it.

Sakura drops her hand like it’s hot, horrified, before her attention gets dragged away again by her teammates.

Naruto is rocking into Sasuke’s thigh helplessly, cheeks pink with embarrassment and arousal both.

“I _do_ want to talk about it,” he whines through clenched teeth, “but you keep _touching_ me…”

Sasuke is touching Naruto, Sakura thinks with a flush on both cheeks, and feels her resistance snap.

Her hand returns to her chest, following the same path Sasuke’s does as he shoves up under Naruto’s shirt to get at his nipples. The blonde hisses through his teeth and throws back his head as Sasuke touches him, so open with his reactions. The sight of them sends a fresh wave of heat through her body and Sakura bites her lip to keep quiet as she watches.

Sasuke’s never let a handicap hold him up before. It’s the same now as he takes Naruto apart with a single hand. Those five fingers play him like a fiddle, pulling gasps and soft groans from Naruto’s lips as he explores, keeping that steady rocking rhythm where they’re slotted together, thigh to thigh. The pressure looks divine. Sakura wants to be right there between them, rocking forward into Naruto’s chest, rocking back against Sasuke’s body, with three hands roving over her.

She realizes as she watches them that such a space exists. She’s staring right at it.

Even as they rock together Sasuke never closes the gap between him and Naruto, like there’s a buffer between them. Even as Naruto moans for Sasuke’s mouth on his neck there’s a strange thing his hands keep doing, reaching for something that isn’t there, and it baffles her.

They should just touch, she thinks with a frown. They’re so close.

Except.

They’re not close enough. Something’s missing.

Naruto huffs in annoyance.

“I can’t keep this up.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Sasuke promises. “If you think you’re gonna be loud, I can give you something to put in your mouth.”

Sakura feels a wave of lust crash through her as Naruto groans at the prospect.

“Fuck, _Sasuke_ …”

“Noisy,” Sasuke mutters, kicking with one leg, an expert shot that knocks Naruto’s knee out from holding them up. Naruto goes down, and Sasuke hardly waits for him to stead himself on the floor before his single hand dives into his pants.

Sakura almost can’t believe what she’s seeing. She also can’t believe that her own hand is right on the seam of her pants, ready to dive in, is she really going to do this, right next to them? Her heart is pounding loud in both ears now. This is insane. She should be angry at Sasuke, at Naruto, except then Sasuke’s dick is nudging Naruto’s lips apart and she can’t look away.

Her eyes flutter to watch and she feels her fingers slip under the elastic of her panties.

“ _Finally_ ,” Sasuke sighs, sinking in deep. “Fuck. You had me waiting so long.”

It’s almost like he’s talking to her and not Naruto.

The thought strikes her and she can’t stop herself from imagining it: her in Naruto’s place, lips wrapped around Sasuke’s cock in the alley, bruising her knees for his pleasure.

Naruto makes a wet sound and Sakura uses that to cover the sound of her finger sliding inside, shivering at the wetness she finds there.

_It’s so much._

Her face burns to think of how hot she is just from watching them.

Heaven only knows how she’d burn to have it for real.

“Don’t be shy. Touch yourself. I want to see how much you like it,” Sasuke growls, then, after a deep swallow, “…Naruto.”

The blonde nods and works his own zip open, and Sakura gratefully uses the distraction to slip another finger inside. The first one is drenched in her slick and it’s getting all over her panties. Watching the two of them has stirred her up _so much_. The press of her fingers inside is a momentary relief that doesn’t last: she needs _more_. She’s already rocking steadily down against the pressure of her own hand and it’s not enough. Her eyes zero in on Sasuke’s cock, slipping in and out of Naruto’s mouth with a very lewd sound, watching how his lips work to take as much as he’s able, sucking him down.

 _Kami_ , they look good like this.

What she wouldn’t give to get in between them, to have Sasuke’s hot cock slipping up inside her cunt, to have Naruto’s pretty mouth stretched over her clit, sucking just as desperately, wetly, against her.

Her body shudders to imagine it, and Sakura adds a third finger.

I shouldn’t be doing this, she thinks as she does it, helpless to stop. They’re right there and this is an invasion of their privacy, except, except, they’re doing it in a damn alley like lusty twelve-year-olds, fumbling with their feelings and too eager to touch to worry about things like where they are or who might see, touches too adamant to stop. Sasuke’s eyes are drinking him down, Naruto on his knees with his hands stroking himself, touching himself as he sucks Sasuke off, groaning and moaning loud enough to be heard from the fucking street.

“Keep it down,” Sasuke muses. “Someone’ll here.”

Naruto comes off his cock with a wet pop, blue eyes blinking.

“Isn’t that what we want?”

Sakura feels a thrill go through her. Who knew Naruto was such an exhibitionist? Wanting to get _caught_?

Her fingers dig deeper at the thought, curling inside, stroking that heat between her thighs and sending a satisfying ripple through her whole center. She struggles to stand with it, bracing one shoulder on the wall she’s leaned up against as she watches Sasuke shake dark bangs.

“Don’t want all of Konoha coming,” he mutters, hand stroking the side of his teammate’s face gingerly.

Naruto’s teeth bare in a flashy grin.

“Just her?”

Sakura freezes.

“No,” Sasuke says quietly, “she’s already here.”

“Wait, what?”

It happens too quickly. Sakura has time to drag her hand out of her pants as Naruto rocks up on his heels, spotting her through the illusion of invisibility as though he’s known all along.

She doesn’t know what hurts worse, the almost bored indifference in Sasuke’s gaze, or the way they _tricked_ her.

“You knew?”

“That you like watching?”

Sasuke’s accusation is casual, but Sakura knows him by now. She can spot the color in his cheeks and the lust in his eyes as he looks her over top to bottom, eyes resting finally on the hurried arraignment of her pants.

A quick flash of shame hits her hard before she shakes through it, giving her teammates a glare.

It’s difficult to stay pissed when Naruto snickers and waves her over.

“C’mon! You can watch from over there or you can _get over here_ already!”

Sakura blinks and blushes.

It’s still happening too fast for her to react properly though she’s part of Konoha’s Team Seven that saved the whole damned shinobi world, has a hand that punched an alien to save the world. That same hand is clenched in a uncertain fist as though Naruto’s offer wasn’t crystal clear, as though Sakura can’t see the obvious space he leaves beside Sasuke’s knee for her where he’s returned to reclaim his cock with an eager open mouth.

It’s so damn fast.

Sakura doesn’t have time to feel guilty when she could be feeling good.

She shakes her head and her own hand moves without consulting her brain, shoving her panties aside a second time.

The way it makes Sasuke’s eyes widen is good for her. So is the way Naruto chokes a bit when Sasuke fucks forward unexpectedly, spurred on by Sakura’s unblinking gaze.

She bites her lip and bottles her sound—but, _why_?—as Sasuke’s hips begin to move again in a lazy sort of pattern, fucking Naruto’s mouth with slow strokes. It only takes a second or two to guess his pattern, and Sakura speeds up, just to see him match her.

“ _That’s_ more like it,” Sasuke huffs with a half smirk, though it’s difficult to look haughty with Naruto’s mouth making him growl his pleasure, shoving down his throat with increased urgency, heat obvious on his face as he glances between them.

It makes the heat in her belly curl with pleasure to think about it: Sasuke likes watching her as much as he likes Naruto’s mouth.

This time she can’t stop her whine, high in her throat, as she leans back and watches them move together to the rhythm of her hand.

It’s maddening that it’s real. It’s so crazy but she can’t waste time wondering when she could be making Sasuke fuck Naruto’s face faster, when she could be watching Sasuke groan and grip the blonde’s hair with one hand, feet unsteady as that mouth takes everything he’s got to give with a very satisfied sound.

Dark eyes flutter shut and Sakura tastes victory somehow as Sasuke comes first, spending against Naruto’s tongue with a quiet little sound, body rocking as his release sweeps over and steals his strength.

His teammates are there to catch him when he wobbles.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke mutters, though he doesn’t push them away, Sakura under his shoulder, Naruto holding up his knees. “I’m fine.”

“ _Yeah_ you are,” Naruto purrs contentedly, licking his lips of the semen spilling out over, a hunger in those bright blue eyes.

“Fine and fucked out,” Sakura murmurs, growing more and more confident in their bizarre situation. Her boys smile, more at ease to have her beside them, with them, and it’s a little mind blowing but _she’s Sakura_ , and of course she can keep up with their breakneck pace. Never ever did her teammates do anything at any other speed. Sakura knows them and knows that they’re ready to barrel into this thing, whatever it is, together.

She’s used to it now because she refused to spend any longer than necessary watching their backs, staring at the two of them as they outpaced her at every turn, raced on ahead with utter recklessness and a speed that couldn’t be matched.

They’re not ahead of her now. They’re right at her side, Sasuke on her left, Naruto to her right.

They’ll do this thing, whatever it is, together.

She cocks an eyebrow and speeds things right along.

“You look tired. Was it so much work, letting Naruto suck your cock?”

“ _Hey_ ,” Sasuke grunts. Naruto snickers. Sakura grins at the way both her boys go slack-jawed as she strips out of her top.

“Let’s see how _you_ like watching,” she purrs, and grabs Naruto’s gaping face to kiss him senseless.


	23. Day 22 - A/B/O, Established Minato/Kakashi/Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A floating chapter between Bite Me (Make Me Yours) and its sequel, which is in development, that happened to fit perfectly in Kinktober. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're this far in, you understand that each chapter is a completely separate entity from any previous chapter. 👌🏻 💕
> 
> Thanks for reading all of this there's a lot of porn on reflection. 
> 
> If you enjoy, leave a comment ❤️

Obito is coming home with an arm full of treasures. A packet of strawberry ice, a bag of chips, frozen fish fresh from the market, and a stick of dango. He’s very satisfied.

Something inside has driven him lately to collect this and that. Sensei mentioned something about nesting, and Omega instincts, but Obito had wanted his forehead protector at all costs, stealing it right off Minato’s face with an insistent kiss that turned his lecturing lips into a smile, fond and forgiving. The Omega cackles with the memory, proud of himself fo getting what he wants, and walks in to his apartment to deposit them. His little collection is almost complete. What he needs next is something nice and cozy.

His mind focuses in on that long sleeved blue turtleneck Sensei is wearing.

But how to get it?

Obito wrestles with the problem for half a second before there’s a thud in the living room.

His shinobi senses have nothing on the Omega instinct that _roars_ to life as the familiar scent of Alpha fills his nose.

There’s no attacker in his living room. Only two horny Alphas wrestling to be on top.

Obito forgets his search momentarily to go and watch them compete.

Kakashi is wresting Mianto down under him when he arrives. Obito watches with half-lidded eyes as Minato struggles to get the upper hand half-heartedly, happy to have Kakashi grinding him into the floor with an obvious erection straining against his jounin slacks. There’s no goading or words as they wrestle for the fun and for posturing. The mating bond between them is already concrete. Only their natural competitive Alpha natures won’t settle until one of them has given up for the other. 

Obito loves to watch them balance each other out. More often than not Kakashi will cede Minato on the battlefield, the perfect soldier, obedient to a fault and in return Minato goes happily to his back in the bedroom, giving up the fight and letting Kakashi shove down his pants to get between his legs with a searching hand.

It sends a red-hot spike of desire through him to watch the Alphas roll around with one another. His Omega purrs happily, knowing his scent will draw their eyes in time. For now Obito is content to drop onto the couch, all the strength gone of out of his legs as he watches Minato gasp for Kakashi’s mouth and then for his fingers sliding inside, one by one, until he’s groaning into his lover’s mouth.

They look lovely like this. Obito loves to watch his Alpha pull such wonderful sounds from Minato, each hard won. Their older lover sucks a particularly sharp breath through clenched teeth as Kakashi's hand twists expertly, finding that perfect angle that lets him stroke directly across that sweet spot inside. Such a private hiss of pleasure sends arousal coiling through Obito's guts. 

Kakashi’s contented purr echoes his own as Minato gives up the fight, eager to be had.

“Kakashi,” Minato gasps, aching. “Kakashi, enough.”

“I’ll decide when,” Kakashi says lightly, like he’s not already hungry to have Minato’s thighs spread open for him on either side, though Obito can hear it on his voice. “I like it when you ask nicely. What is it you want?”

Minato growls, confrontational even from his back, at being spoken down to. 

Kakashi huffs a laugh and curls his fingers, the muscle in his arm shifting as he watches Minato go wide-eyed and gasp for him, body opening for his touch.

It’s a lovely thing to watch Kakashi make Minato moan his name, head rolling back on the carpet of Obito’s living room as Kakashi opens him up with quick little strokes, fingers sliding deeper to stroke the fire inside.

It’s too much for Minato, who nearly slams his head back as Kakashi makes him squirm for his touch.

“Enough, _enough_!”

“I want to hear you say it,” Kakashi grunts, though he’s caught up in the same urgency, thoughts going hazy as the scent of his Omega fills the room, riling them up even further. “ _Minato_. Tell me what you want and I’ll _give it_ to you.”

Two hands come up lightning-quick and Kakashi finds himself dragged forward against Minato’s body into an almost furious kiss. The blonde groans into it, half relief and half need, a sound that makes Obito shudder to hear and _ache_ to see.

The sight of them half-naked on the floor of his apartment puts him on edge in a good way.

Minato drags them apart, face scarlet, and glances down with his eyes, to where he wants Kakashi to touch him, to take control. It’s obviously painful for him to admit it. The Alpha in him must be squirming as much as Minato himself as he says it through clenched fangs.

“I… Kakashi, please? I want you.”

Kakashi and Obito shiver to hear it. 

“Yeah?” Kakashi croaks, mind addled with lust, with Obito’s honey-sweet scent filling up the room and spurring him on, “Need me? Want me inside you? Need me to fill you up, Sensei?”

“Please,” Minato pants, control thinning, cheeks colored with desire, “Please don’t make me say it—“

“Give up,” Kakashi says firmly, eyes uncompromising steel as he pushes Minato’s thighs back and presses up where Minato wants him, finally. “Say it or I won’t.“

“Kakashi, don’t be mean,” Obito cuts in, heart aching in his chest to see Minato so needy. “Give him what he wants.”

“I’m going to. He just has to ask for it nicely.”

Kakashi takes his cock in hand and slides the tip over Minato’s hole teasingly, slowly, to feel his older lover shudder for him. Those sky-blue eyes flutter at his teasing and Minato groans low in his chest, a pained sound as his hips rock unconsciously to try and facilitate the glide he wants.

It’s so good for him. Minato’s open desire _does_ things to Kakashi’s Alpha, strokes that pleasure center deep inside, fuels the lust pumping through his body to see him aching for a touch. For his cock.

It’s a powerful thing, watching Minato’s control crumble under his hands.

“Kakashi?”

“Say it,” he goads, voice rasping with want.

Minato whines in his throat, clawing against his own nature, and gives in.

“ _Alpha_.”

A powerful shudder goes through Kakashi’s body and he gives Minato what he needs.

Obito slumps down to watch the slow, steady glide of Kakashi’s cock into their teacher’s body. The fight is over. He can see submission in the way Minato opens for his younger lover, gasping freely on the floor as Kakashi fucks in, bares his throat and the mark that Kakashi put there, head thrown back. The sound he makes when Kakashi bottoms out inside him makes Obito whine in reciprocal want.

He’s had it, too, after all. Kakashi is Alpha to both of them.

“Needy? Come on over,” Kakashi says over a shoulder. “My hand’s not busy.”

Obito doesn’t hesitate, stumbling with his wobbly knees, spilling a splendid smell with every step. He feels a little outrageous, shoving down his shorts so Kakaashi can touch the heat of him directly but for all his quiet whining Kakashi doesn’t look annoyed. If anything he’s pleased with Obito’s blatant show of desire, the neediness that draws him over so Kakashi can soothe both of his lovers at once.

Minato’s breathing tells him that the older Alpha is still adjusting to the weight of his cock, so Kakashi has time to spare and spends it lavishing his other mate with a welcoming kiss. They bump foreheads briefly, noses nuzzling affectionately, before Obito lets Kakashi push him onto the floor with a steady hand. The Omega purrs, going happily to his back and letting Kakashi shove his thigh in the air.

The blonde at his side groans low in his chest.

“Gods. Obito, you smell _incredible_. Is it…”

“Almost,” Obito murmurs, certain of it. “Not yet. Soon.”

His next heat is just around the corner. That’s what that almost sickeningly sweet smell is. Their Alphas are distracted momentarily by it, attention diverted by an instinctual pull, arousal rolling deep inside. The scent on the air evokes a natural response that has Obito nearly vibrating. His eyes go half-lidded as Minato and Kakashi both lose control of their own scents in response to getting his.

It's a little dangerous, the combination of all their lusty desires going unchecked. Kakashi brings things back into focus with a shallow thrust, stealing Minato’s focus and making him gasp with the motion.

“Oh. _Oh_!”

“Here?” Kakahsi wonders, rocking his hips experimentally.

Minato shakes his head, face scarlet, and moves his own body. Kakashi watches with a fervent interest as the other Alpha repositions, gets into a better angle for Kakashi to fuck him. That thought sends a pulse of pleasure straight through him. He’s practically drooling in anticipation as Minato settles beneath him, beside Obito, blue eyes half-glazed with a mixed desire.

“There?”

Minato nods, mouth working in a trembling line, his pride bearing down on the sounds of arousal. Then Obito rolls over to catch the face he’s trying to hide. The Omega holds it steady in both hands to stare into, black eyes awash with lust of his own.

“Don’t hold it in, Sensei,” he scolds, nuzzling close with his tempting scent, sugar sweet and kind. “It’s good for him, y’know? Let it out. Your voice.”

“My voice,” Minato croaks, embarrassed.

Obito nods.

“He likes to hear you,” the Omega goes on as Kakashi growls his approval, hips rocking almost unconsciously as he watches them negotiate. “He really likes it. Can’t you tell?”

Minato _can_ tell. There’s a pulsing inside that keeps happening whenever he bites back a groan. The effort is only straining and it’s just his Alpha pride, then, that grumpily keeps his lips sealed shut.

Obito coaxes his mouth open sneakily, leaning in to kiss, to press against his lips with a seeking tongue, and how can Minato resist their sweet Omega?

He opens with a throaty sound of desire, vibrating with it, and lets his voice out.

Kakashi cusses through clenched teeth to hear Minato finally moaning with every thrust. Loud sounds of pleasure and a mantra of his name fill the air. It burns him up, hearing their unshakable leader shattering apart for his touch, for him. Kakashi feels the powerful swell of an orgasm threaten to swallow him up.

“I’m gonna fuck you full,” he vows, growling low as he moves in quick deliberate strokes, hammering a spot inside that makes his mate keen, body bending beneath his touch. “Say it, let me hear you. Minato.”

“Ka-Kakashi,” Minato gasps, gripping Obito like a lifeline as their Alpha fucks him into the floor. “Ah!”

It’s _so good._

Kakashi snarls his approval and moves with an unrivaled urgency, sloppy, eager to hear more. Minato shouts into Obito’s open mouth, groans into the Omega’s kiss, going down under their dual assault. He can’t fight the demanding surge of Kakashi inside, that private coil of shame dissolving under a wave of desire as Obito and Kakashi both take what they want from him.

Obito’s lips can’t catch everything. Little sounds spill out, aching, gasping, to Kakashi’s delight. He’s hardly stopped, skin slick with sweat as he fucks Minato hard and fast under him like a wild thing. The throb of his teacher’s cock against Kakashi’s belly is another reward. He takes it in hand to hear Obito muffle a wail.

Minato breaks the kiss with a half-crazed look, blue eyes wide and wanting. It’s a _gift_ to see his Alpha Hokage like this, Kakashi thinks belatedly, a wrecked mess taking his cock, looking dazed with how much he likes letting Kakashi take control from him. He’s not going to last.

“Again,” Kakashi goads. He slows his strokes to Minato’s disappointment. Obito also pulls back, laughter on his lips, to watch the two Alphas struggle against one another briefly.

“No, no, faster,” Mianto murmurs, trying to shift his hips, eager for more. Kakashi catches his attention with a flash of his fangs, lips pulled back in a predator’s smile.

“ _Say it again_.”

This time there’s no resistance; Minato leans up to give Kakashi the submission he needs, wetting his lip with his tongue before asking in a shaky voice.

“Please? Kakashi. Alpha. I need it—I need you—“

That’s all he gets out. Then Kakashi is slamming in deep, and Minato can’t bottle his shout, body twisting with pleasure as Kakashi makes his claim, giving in to that animal urge to fuck Minato into the ground on his back with a punishing pace.

Kakashi catches his Omega watching with unblinking eyes and huffs a laugh. Obito looks green with envy, ready to be the one on his back taking Kakashi’s cock. A rush of affection swells inside, hot on the heels of his approaching orgasm.

It’s a rough fondness that colors his voice when he speaks.

“Are you watching, Obito? You’re next.”

Obito’s fangs show in his grin as Minato loses himself with a hoarse cry.

Kakashi loses the edge to his smirk as his other mate orgasms, taking his full attention in a _rush_ of pleasure.

Minato falls back under Kakashi with a thump, hitting the carpet as his body uncoils. His every muscle turns to jelly. Post-orgsamic bliss surges as Kakashi’s cock throbs inside, and Minato bares his neck for the Alpha that claimed him. A very pleased rumble greets this show of submission. Minato feels a flutter go through him as Kakashi scents him fondly, a little rough with his movements because despite their coupling he’s still rock hard inside.

The older man can’t suppress a whine when Kakashi pulls out.

“I can keep going.”

“I know you can,” Kakashi says soothingly, shifting seamlessly to where Obito is drenching the carpet with his slick, black eyes hazy with lust from watching them fuck right beside. “But Obito needs us.”

Minato’s interest shifts as Kakashi strokes himself once, spreading his own spend everywhere, slicking his cock again before settling between Obito’s open thighs.

“He’ll want something to do with his mouth,” Kakashi says off-hand, glancing over to watch Minato glow at the suggestion. The older man rolls over on his stomach, eager to help Kakashi soothe their Omega’s need.

His prediction proves timely as Obito’s jaw drops open. Minato hums his approval as he kisses Obito’s slack mouth as Kakashi fucks inside with a long sound of satisfaction. Obito writhes under him for the same sensation of Kakashi sliding up inside. It’s so good. Obito sounds lovely and tastes even better. And it feels fabulous to have Obito arching up into the kiss as Kakashi fucks him wide open.

“Fuck. You feel so good,” Kakashi says, voice uneven as he moves. “You’re _so_ wet.”

“I had to _watch_ ,” Obito says, breaking the kiss with his teacher to inform his lover a little testily, “You made me watch, I had to wait— _ah_!”

“No more waiting,” Kakashi promises with a purr, rolling his hips the way that drives his Omega wild, “Minato?”

“Yes?”

“Your hands aren’t busy.”

Minato takes the hint, reaching down to take Obito’s leaking erection in his free hand, keeping Obito’s jaw in his other to kiss his long groan as they start to move in tandem. The dark-haired teenager writhes between them, lost to lust, unable to manage a single coherent thought as two Alphas mind his needs. Kakashi’s cock feels incredible filling him up and the heat of Minato’s kiss makes Obito go nearly cross-eyed. That coupled with the smooth glide of Sensei’s hand is too much.

Obito shakes apart within seconds, spending with a deep shudder that pulls curses from Kakashi’s lips. The other boy fucks in faster, Obito’s name on his lips, and leans in to catch the mark on his neck between his teeth. Obito shouts when Kakashi finishes inside. There’s a lovely weight settled against him, a growing bulge that doesn't press in. He feels his body trying to shove back against it even as Kakashi begins to move away. 

"We agreed," Kakashi murmurs apologetically, "No knots until we're all ready." 

"Can't help it," Obito whines, body moving on its own. "Want it. Come back."

"Shh," Minato cuts in, kissing Obito's rosy cheeks to distract him. "Here." 

The Omega's pitiful whine dies down as the older Alpha scents him. Obito starts purring softly instead, a lazy sort of contentedness in his scent. The honey-sweet slick smell has receded and both Alphas preen inside. They've successfully appeased their Omega for the moment.

Minato busies himself with consoling their Omega, scenting him up and calming him down. The topic of starting a family has always been touchy since the initial conversation held hastily. When Obito was spiraling into his first heat Kakashi remembers Obito's frantic demand for birth control. Out of heats, Obito still maintains that desire, wanting to wait a little longer before having a family but in the actual heat of the moment, his Omega takes over completely. 

It makes his head swim with instinct to think of Obito begging for his knot, so Kakashi hurriedly buries the memory to treasure at another time. 

In the moment he joins his lovers. Minato has Obito curled against his chest. Kakashi slides in beside Obito, kissing Minato's satisfied smile before offering Obito the warmth of his embrace. Their Omega makes a happy sound, snuggling between them, and all is well. 


	24. Day 23 - Mermaid/Siren, Minato/Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi fucks a mermaid, that's it, there's not even an attempt at plot 😎✨❤️

It’s around midday that a familiar shiver runs up his spine.

Kakashi drops his book and looks up. The sun is three-quarter way through the sky. Low hanging clouds are beginning to color faintly with the rich red bleeding against the canvas overhead. Soon there will be stars and twilight, but in this space between day light and dusk comes the tune that plays to the beat of his heart.

He’s running full out before he even knows it, excitement lighting up his face.

His sprint takes him over three hills and through a thicket until the dirt and grass gives way to sand. He hurdles the dunes with practiced ease until he breaks over the last sandy hill to find the song’s source.

Lilting and warm, melodic, hypnotic. The words are otherworldly and he can’t understand them, but Kakashi knows who he’ll find sining at the shore.

The sound of his feet dashing across the sand draws beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

Minato's song pelters out for a smile.

“I’m here,” Kakashi says, reaching out with one arm to greet the beautiful man waiting in the shallows. An arm wreathed in seaweed and flecked with foam reaches out to take his. Kakashi takes a deep breath before they tumble together under the waves.

Above the surf Minato has no voice besides his siren call but beneath the waters his voice is crystal clear.

“ _I missed you._ ”

Kakashi hums back, doing his best not to snort sea water when the blonde nuzzles the line of his jaw while they float, neither sinking nor rising as Minato buoys them in the ocean’s embrace. He can’t reply beneath the waves without magic but by now they have worked out a system between them. Kakashi taps his chin twice, _me too._ The sentiment is silent but it brings him a sweet sound, Minato’s laughter, quiet and soft, rolling against the shell of his ear as the sensation of missing air begins to build in his lungs. Kakashi ignores it in favor of savoring the other things he can feel. The siren's body fits against his roughly with clothes between them but Kakashi will never tire of being wrapped up in strong arms, pressed against a chest sculpted by a lifetime spent swimming.

The way his abdominal muscles ripple when Minato takes them up for air is always enough to take his breath away.

They break through the waves with hardly a splash. Minato gives him a moment to suck in oxygen before making his move, leaning further in until there’s no where to go. Kakashi doesn’t fight it. There’s no where he’d rather be than right here, dripping sea water and drowning in the depths of those ocean-blue eyes, drinking in the soft sweet sound of Minato’s groan when their lips meet.

Then the air goes right back out of him, and Kakashi lets his eyes flutter shut as they sink back under.

He remembers the first time they kissed, the reflection of the setting sun broken when Minato tore away top speed to hide away beneath the waves. Kakashi spent months on the shore just watching the waters with nothing but hope and horror, wondering for what felt like forever if it was the very last time. The relief when he heard that song come again from over the dunes and across the fields was like nothing else.

In the present there’s a hand tugging at his clothing, asking silent permission, because those razor sharp claws can cut through the thickest nets. Kakashi nods against Minato’s mouth, never breaking the seal of their kiss, eager to keep out the taste of the sea and focus only on the taste of his lover.

It’s amazing to feel the effortless back and forth motion of Minato’s long tail as they break the surface a second time. Kakashi had long doubted his father’s fairy tales and bed time stories of witches and warlocks and monsters with six heads, but the first sight of Minato’s lack of legs had made him a believer.

“Let me help you,” Kakashi murmurs, mouth hardly leaving Minato’s as they move. “I like this shirt.”

Ocean-blue eyes roll, and Kakashi laughs.

“Well I know you don’t like anything I wear, but I can’t go back home wearing seaweed again. My old man’ll lose what little hair he has left.”

Minato sticks out a thick lavender tongue, forked at the very end, and it’s just instinct at this point for Kakashi to lean in to try and get a taste—the first time they kissed with tongue he’d about lost his mind to feel the way it split against his lips, slick, _twisting_ , and maybe it’s a little bit strange but _his boyfriend is a mermaid_. Kakashi has come to accept all the strange and wonderful things that entails.

Such as the tail trying to encourage him out of his pants already.

“I’m trying,” Kakashi promises. “Here. Just let me…”

Minato stops trying to suck the soul from his mouth with a mutinous look. Then, grumpily, he holds Kakashi firmly under the arms, keeping him floating long enough to shimmy out of his clothes. Kakashi flings the wet fabric with all his strength. It manages to land just beyond the waves crashing on the shore in a heap of sand.

It’ll chafe, and be very uncomfortable, but Kakashi can’t spare a thought for the imminent future when Minato is disappearing under the waves to appreciate his lover’s human equipment.

His fascination with Kakashi’s cock had started out charming. Minato’s own cock is half as thick but twice as long, and there’s _two_ of them. The wildly different physical appearance hadn’t deterred either from finding all the things they did have in common.

For instance it feels _really fucking good_ to get an underwater blow job from someone who has a very casual relationship with their need for oxygen.

Minato’s mouth on him feels so utterly lovely that Kakashi nearly swallows a mouth full of sea water.

The full-body jerk is enough to alert Minato, who thoughtfully brings them up to follow the ebb and flow of the waves. Kakashi takes a gulp of fresh air before hanging off his lover’s shoulders, his only sense of stability and gravity in the weightless pull and tug of the sea. He holds his breath and dunks his face under the waves to groan. The vibrations carry through the water and down his body, and he feels the pleased ripple of that thick lavender tongue against the underside of his cock.

Communicating is one of Kakashi’s favorite parts of their relationship. Minato can’t speak above water and he can’t speak below, but they understand each other perfectly anyhow.

Still there are times Kakashi wishes he had gills, as he wrenches his head back above the waves for fresh air.

The sight when he opens his eyes is just as dreamy as it feels. Minato’s mouth looks perfect stretched out around his cock. It always makes him feel huge though among his human age mates he’s average. He wonders how Minato feels about his own, and then that flexible tongue dips and twists and _curls_ around his cock, and Kakashi forgets how to think, eyes blinking against the sting of salty sea water.

A smooth hand finds his. Kakashi constantly marvels at how Minato’s skin has no wrinkles despite being submerged for most of his life. A thin coating of mucus or slime must be the answer but he’s getting guided over the curve of Minato’s hip, where his human half bleeds into scales and fin, and Kakashi bears his teeth in a pleased grin he wants his lover to see.

Minato has been shy with his desires about intimacy for well over _three years_. It’s taken all of Kakashi’s charm to coax him into finally flat out asking for the things he wants, and so he _never_ teases when Minato is forward like this, though he can’t help the fondness of his smile as his hand finds purchase in a particular dip behind the frill of a fin.

Kakashi takes a breath quickly, a deep one, to focus on his task.

Sirens breed through very briefly, mostly for business, but Minato has become keen on certain aspects of his own body. Kakashi listens carefully for the telling sounds, Minato’s little trills of pleasure that tickle his ear as he strokes gently over the slit in his scales. The heat inside radiates up his forearm from his fingertip. Little shivers of anticipation race up his arm as he watches Minato’s tail twist and curl beneath them, temporarily letting them sink further beneath the waves. Kakashi feels a swell of arousal for the sight. Just a touch is enough to nearly take the wind out of Minato’s sails. He’s so _reactive_ to touches here. Kakashi actually has to stop stroking to let his siren boyfriend get his bearings and take them back up for another breath.

“I can take us further in,” Minato says when Kakashi sinks back under. “Closer to shore.”

That makes sense, and Kakashi would like to focus on fingering and not worry about drowning, so he nods clearly and holds on as Minato takes them closer to shore with several slow strokes of his tail. The siren’s powerful muscles hardly have to work to propel them in the waves. Kakashi hums appreciatively under water, an ugly tune compared to the sweet notes Minato can make.

They find a tide pool where the ebb and flow of the ocean calms around them. Here, without the distraction of waves, Minato coils his long tail around Kakashi’s thighs and rolls over, dipping his chest into the cool sea while keeping his hips positioned over his lover’s lap.

Kakashi laughs and rubs the siren’s scales to see him shiver and jump.

Minato’s slit fits his finger easily. Two is a stretch, and he doesn’t care to take three, but Kakashi passes plenty of time just relishing the _symphony_ of sounds Minato will make for one, how he twists and turns and rocks against his lap subtly. The best is Minato’s hips rolling with the motion of his hand, body moving like he’s caught in the inescapable pull of the tide, helpless to do anything but move as Kakashi moves.

His hand is _dripping_ with slick. It’s a delightful sensation.

Very pleased, Kakashi pulls away, to Minato’s consternation. Surprised Kakashi allows the siren to guide his hand back where it was.

“Want me to keep this up?”

Minato’s warm cheeks heat further, giving his answer even before he trills a response, a positive note clear in any language. The way his beautiful blue eyes are half glazed over in desire makes Kakashi eager, need boiling hot in his guts. He wants to feel the satisfaction of his partner’s pleasure against his hand, wants to feel Minato’s body pulsing around him. It can wait. Minato wants his hand a little longer and who is Kakashi to deny his lover?

The blonde makes a happy noise and the fin at the end of his tail flops over in the water, splashing them both. They’re already soaked, though the extra water hangs off Kakashi’s silver locks and lashes, and his knuckles as he delves a second finger in very cautiously. Then the tail twists, coiling tightly around his ankle, and Kakashi goes very slowly to let Minato’s body get used to the sensation.

“You’re always so tight,” he mumbles, a shiver going down his spine as he says it. The heat of Minato’s body is a sharp contrast to the cool water they’re sitting in. It feels even more incredible this way. Kakashi wants to feel it but Minato looks so _happy_ rocking against his fingers. It isn’t terribly difficult to give his lover a little more of what he wants.

Minato keens for the slow way Kakashi strokes his slit, sensually, mindful of the direction his scales lay in, occasionally delving inside that sweet slick heat to tease him inside and out. He’s close to writhing in Kakashi’s lap. The sensations are incredible, enough to make his voice weak, enough to curl his tail.

He rears up and Kakashi stops straight away, knowing precisely what Minato wants.

Even so, communication is important, and Kakashi asks. “Are you ready for more?”

Minato makes an annoyed tune, nearly chirping, and the angry blustering catches Kakashi off guard—he laughs.

The siren’s tail thrashes in the water once, sending water everywhere. The splash echoes Minato’s frustration and Kakashi stops laughing, leaning forward to press his mouth into the skin of his human shoulder, murmuring an apology into his skin as he gets to his knees, hands gliding over Minato’s hips in a firm grip.

He presses an open-mouthed kiss against Minato’s nape when he sinks inside to the most beautiful song, the perfect chord, a sound that would be a sin to interrupt so he swallows his own groan.

After so much teasing Kakashi is good and wound up. He’s well aware that too much rough thrusting can get painful for Minato’s body so it’s without any shame that he finds himself already on the edge just from sliding inside.

Still, he can’t help sliding back out to take the journey again from the top, from the tip of his dick, popping out with a wet wet sound. Kakashi full-body shudders, rubbing just the head against Minato’s slit to make him shiver, too, before fucking in all over again. With Minato every inch feels a mile, the way the siren’s body wraps him up, so smooth, so slick and hot.

It’s difficult to keep from cumming. Minato’s body beneath him is alluring as his voice, drawing Kakashi in, effortlessly dragging him under his spell.

The heat of him keeps pulsing, slowly, cresting as Kakashi sinks in deeper and deeper.

It’s so much simpler to focus on Minato’s pleasure without the drag of the ocean but Kakashi finds that he misses it. He loves nearly losing his breath in the waves with his fingers buried in Minato’s body, pulling beautiful sounds out of him one by one, feeling the pressure pop his ears. He relishes the struggle. The reward seems sweeter, though it’s plenty sweet to be buried to the hilt, hips meeting scales with hardly a splash.

Then there’s a cry, a sound like light scattered over tall clouds in the sky, like color spilling over everything, harmony and discord and every lovely thing that Minato makes when he finishes. His tail coils like a spring and then drops, boneless, against the water beneath them.

Kakashi cusses and moves with him, dropping down gracelessly and fucking in _deep_. The sudden plunge makes Minato cry out sharply, a note of discomfort as he’s crushed into the water. Kakashi bears up though it’s an effort, he’s so close, and with the wonderful waves of heat pulsing around his cock he can’t hold back. He buries his face in Minato’s shoulder and slots in again, not as deep.

Post orgasm Minato’s pliant body can tolerate a little more so Kakashi takes advantage, rocking in steadily, though it doesn’t take long at all for him to lose himself. He fucks in with a long groan and spends, body shaking through it, Minato’s hips clenched tight in his grip.

After he lets Minato take them back to moving water. The waves wash away anything before it can dry and become sticky. Floating with his arms around Minato’s shoulders, Kakashi appreciates the siren’s powerful tail, and the way the setting sun shines in his eyes, and the warmth of his cheeks from, well. From the sex.

But it’s the song that stays with him when he has to walk back home, alone and in damp sandy clothing under starlight. Kakashi hums the tune he knows by heart, the sound of Minato’s satisfaction and desire, as he walks inland alone. It’s the song he can’t help but hear in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all still reading these? Lemme know if you liked it, leave a comment 💖


	25. Day 24 - Threesome/Oral - Minato/Kushina/Mikoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship Threesome Smut

It was raining. A gentle pattering sound created a quiet curtain, muffling the sounds of the outside world. One pair of violet eyes blinked open for a moment.

“It’s raining.”

“It has been,” agreed Mikoto to her left. “Are you only just noticing?”

Kushina’s snickering was nearly swallowed up under the sound of rainfall.

“I had my head in the clouds,” she admitted, looking down between her legs and patting her husband’s hair fondly. “He’s _very_ distracting.”

“I think you’re just air headed,” her lover teased with a coy smile, lips perking before parting to take her nipple back between them. Mikoto enjoyed the soft gasp she pulled from Kushina’s mouth, mouthing the mound of her breast with smooth lips, milking every little breathy sound Kushina would give up for her touch. She swirled her tongue in a slow circle around the perked nipple to turn the gasp into a groan.

An answering groan of approval came from between Kushina’s thighs.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you with your mouth full,” she taunted.

Minato didn’t rise to the challenge, partly out of duty, and partly out of the hand shoving against his blonde spikes. He tilted his chin and Kushina cried out in earnest. Mikoto shook her head.

“She won’t last like this. Slow down, Lord Fourth—“

“Please,” Minato murmured, coming up for air at last. “Please say my name.”

Swallowing, Mikoto corrected herself.

Her pale cheeks colored for the intensity of Minato’s blue-eyed stare.

“I see why you let him get away with so much.”

“He’s very charming, when he wants to be,” Kushina agreed. “But his mouth is on me and yours isn’t—let’s fix that.”

The long-haired beauty smiled then, a sultry glow on her pale cheeks, and leaned up to take Kushina to kiss. Minato between his wife’s thighs worked tirelessly with his mouth and tongue and very gently his teeth to take her apart. His ears were boxed every now and then by the jerk of her thighs when he delved in over the sensitive core of her. Every little gasp Mikoto drank up greedily. Kushina between them shuddered, hips jerking, body twisting, as her pleasure swelled inside.

Two sets of hands roved her body relentlessly. They sought out all the curves and dips that made Kushina cry out in ecstasy. One found her breast and massaged it expertly. Another dipped over the slope of her stomach. Two more drove her thighs wider apart to let Minato press his mouth flat against her body, letting his tongue in deep, and with a wail all at once she flew apart. Her cries of passion echoed in the small room. Both Kushina’s partners continued to stroke and caress her through the waves of her orgasm until she was all spent.

Only when her noises turned plaintive did Minato finally lift his head. He welcomed their dark-haired lover into open arms when she came, eager to have a taste of Kushina from his lips. The sight of them sliding together, covered in her essence, made the red-haired woman give up a groan.

“That’s… no fair… _how_ … you two…”

“Out of breath?” Mikoto laughed, breaking the kiss to tease her spent partner. “Rest a while and watch.”

“We’ll do all the work,” Minato hummed agreeably, exploring the soft planes of her pretty body with slow sweeps of his broad hands.

Kushina did lay back and groan for the sight of them writhing together. Watching her husband put his hands up and down Mikoto’s toned body strokes the fire inside her. She bit her lip, violet eyes glued to the path Minato’s hands took toward her breasts, across her shoulders, over her hips, down, down, down between her thighs. Finally he touches her directly and there’s a soft snort of surprise. Her husband murmured a handsome apology into the sweating skin of Mikoto’s neck, kissing her tenderly as he retreated.

Mikoto’s own hand came back to stop it.

“Don’t stop. I love it—and she loves it.”

“You jumped,” Minato said in way of explanation, allowing Mikoto to guide his hand where she wants it.

“Sensitive.”

She is. She jumps again for the touch of his fingertip, then rolls her hips back, arcing her body in a beautiful shape as Minato rolls her breast in one hand and traces the wet edge of her pussy with the other. Kushina’s gaze feels hot on her body, just as fiery as her touch, and Mikoto shivers to feel a single finger glide up inside of her.

Minato whimpers.

“You’re so wet.”

Kushina laughs and rolls up to reach out. Mikoto meets her for a kiss, falling forward at the waist to lean down over her body. Kushina giggles into the kiss as they rearrange so Minato can finger their dark-haired lover directly on top of her. The press of Mikoto’s breasts against her own makes Kushina lick her lips. Behind them Minato whines again as Mikoto lifts her hips.

This time Kushina is the one to drink down Mikoto’s low groan when Minato takes her.

She moves back to meet his slow stroke in, body gliding over Kushina’s curves, rolling their breasts together. Kushina leans in to follow her lips. Heat has risen to her cheeks though it is a candle to the flame spread across Mikoto’s face. Behind them Minato is warm and rosy like the setting sun, face magenta against the backdrop of his sunburst yellow hair. He’s a symphony of colors. They all are as he sinks inside to the hilt.

Mikoto’s body adjusts quickly to him. No matter how many times they lay together Minato always marvels at just how slick Mikoto gets. Kushina in comparison is hot, scorching almost, a fiery molten heat that steals his breath every time. Mikoto beneath him shares soft words with her other lover as they adjust positions a final time. He waits until their lips are locked again to move.

Together they find a rhythm. Rocking back and forth, hips rolling steadily, grinding and gyrating in a smooth glide. The motion of their bodies raises the heat in the room. Minato knows he won’t be long before the hot sight of his two lovers melts him utterly.

Mikoto feels the hands at her waist grip tighter. She can hear Minato’s breath speed up. Even unspoken she knows the signs and pulls away from Kushina’s kiss to give permission.

“Cum for me, Minato.”

Her voice is velvet in his ears, a silky caress, and he obeys with a long cry of delight.

Kushina revels in her lover’s pleasure. Mikoto purrs as she takes Minato’s spend. Then she leans forward to take Kushina’s mouth under her own, lifting her hips with Minato’s help to let Kushina slide a hand down her front to feel the heat of her.

“Oh,” she hears against her own mouth as Kushina finds her drenched, “Oh, _Mikoto_ —“

“Touch me.”

Kushina loves the urgency in those words, heavy, like she’s at the end of her rope. She knows Mikoto loves being taken and filled, how it gets her so turned on it almost hurts, so she finds that spot between her legs that makes Mikoto shake on her hands and knees. Her fingers work their magic, then, and Mikoto’s control snaps at last. She spends against Kushina’s hand, with Minato’s cock still buried deep inside, throbbing through the end of his own orgasm.

Mikoto takes the punched sound of surprise from behind her with a wicked grin.

Kushina laughing against her, body shaking from delight, only adds to her own. She lets her hair spill out over Kushina’s sweating body, a blanket of deepest night as she rests her face against Kushina’s breast. Behind her Minato is catching his breath and muttering fair praise, and sliding out very slowly. He cleans them all with a cloth from nearby and fetches the sheet thrown over the bed’s edge, bringing it up over all their bodies before tucking in against the curve of Mikoto’s back. Kushina meets him for a kiss before they settle all together against the surface of their bed.

“I love this.”

“It’s always fun to roll around in the sheets,” Minato agrees amicably, “Maybe, if you want, we can switch tomorrow? I’d like to be in the middle.”

Kushina and Mikoto make clear their interest with matching lusty grins.

“You’re missing the blue thing?”

“It’s been a while,” Minato murmurs, though his own excitement is tangible and trying to poke Mikoto in the thigh, “Rather, I’m missing sucking my wife’s cock.”

Mikoto watches Kushina cackle with a smirk of her own.


End file.
